pup from another world
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: This is going to be a story of how my oc named max who is a pure white golden retriever and this how max came into the world with the paw patrol in it and how he became a member and how he made some very great friends their will be bit in this were the pairing are (chasexmarshall) (zumaxrocky) and some others if you don't like male pairings don't read and this is my frist story
1. Chapter 0 prolouge

Chapter 0 prologue

Ok just so everyone knows no I'm not adding more chapters to this story I'm just redoing some of the chapters and maybe adding some little things since this was my first story as a writer I think I did a ok job but now that I have done lots I have more ideas and I'm a lot better at writing so here it goes and please if you read this story review I'm trying to get over 80 I'm at 78.

Max is a pure white golden retriever living in a world full of hurt/war and death and all Max wanted was to live in a better world in a better place that's all Max ever wanted. One day Max woke up one morning in his little box in a junkyard which he had been calling his home for the past 2 weeks without anyone his mum ,dad and all his bothers and sisters died just two weeks ago so there was no one that he knew alive so no friends and no family in this world everyone hated dogs since the cats took over so he trusted no one at all and all Max did all day everyday was lie in his box never even going out for food he had water the only thing he did have for now little did he know how much his life was going to change soon enough.

Later the next day some dogs walked nearby his box and he overheard them talking about a stone that could take people n pups away from this place this living hell.

Max now thinking he really needed and wanted this stone and he would do anything to get it.

Max: "I must get that stone at any cost even if it kills me I will get that stone".

That night Max heard something big coming towards him so he hind more inside his box it was a big man walking pass and in his hand he had a very nice stone which was glowing the color blue Max looked at the stone and saw that it was the stone the dogs wear talking about so.

Max got up and ran after the big man who had the stone and like it was poss to be the man dropped the stone and kept walking Max picked it up and as soon as he did everything went dark.

END CHAPTER WOOF


	2. Chapter 1 who where

Chapter 1 who where

Redone chapter.

After everything went dark Max found himself on top of some kind of building with a big bell on it.

Max's pov

Wow how did I get up here on top of this and where is here what did that stone do to me?

Max started walking forward just to fall off the building, he fell right to the ground after that everything went dark again.

Such a great sunny day isn't it chickaleta said Mayor Goodway. But just as she was about to walk into city hall chickaleta ran off to something around the side of city hall. "Chickaleta! Come back here don't run off like that" the Mayor said.

Then she saw what chickaleta was looking at a pup she had never seen before around Adventure Bay and it looked hurt so the Mayor picked the pup up and took it to Katie's shop.

Katie had just opened when she heard the Mayor come in.

Mayor Goodway: "KATIE, KATIE, KATIE!"

Katie: "What's wrong Mayor Goodway"? Before Katie turned around and saw the pup the Mayor had in her hands.

Mayor Goodway: "I found this pup lying beside city hall and since it looked hurt I bought it up to you to see if you can help the poor pup".

Max's pov

Max could feel himself moving but he couldn't see anything so he knew someone or something was holding him and taking him somewhere. He heard a door open and close and then someone yelling at someone else. "Where am I" Max thought to himself "I must open my eyes". Just as he did Max saw that a woman was holding him and he got very sacred and bit the Mayors arm so she would let him go.

Mayor Goodway

"Ouch!" The mayor dropped the pup she was holding in her arm as the pup bit her. She put her other hand on the spot where the pup had just bit her "that wasn't very nice I was only trying to help" the mayor said to the pup. The mayor and Katie both then started trying to catch the poor pup.

Max's pov

The woman dropped me YES I'm free or so he thought just then max saw the other girl looking at him and the other woman saying "that wasn't very nice" Max just thought "Ok now I got to get away from them" then he saw the two people come closer and closer to him. Max tried to run away but as soon as he tried to he felt a lot of pain and fell down onto the floor and as everything went dark.

Sorry these are so short this is my first story and I hope to make the chapters longer as the story keeps going I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can thanks for reading please review try not to be too hard on me in your reviews but if you have anything you would like to see in this please put it in your review :)


	3. Chapter 2 wakeing

Chapter 2 waking

Reviews I have had three two great and the only one well if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it I do read all of the reviews that people do for my story and yes I knew from the start not all of them where going to be good and I do love getting advice from others I have been told that my sentences are to long I agree and will try to work on it now on to chapter 2

Redone chapter

Katie's pov

"O no" Katie rushed over to look at the poor pup lying unconscious on the floor. She didn't want to pick him up just in case there was something wrong with him that she didn't know about, but she knew who to call to help her out.

Ryder and the pups where down at the beach having fun in the sun. Then Ryder heard his pup pad ringing he saw it was Katie and answered "hello Ryder here hello Katie what's up?"

Katie: "Hello Ryder I need you to come over and help me with a pup that Mayor Goodway found next to city hall. She brought him to me, he is unconscious on the floor now but. I don't want to move him as I don't know what injuries he has can you help?"

Ryder: "Sure Katie the paw patrol can help. No job is to big no pup is too small. Paw patrol to the lookout".

All the pups' tags lite up and they all said at once "Ryder needs us". They all ran off to the lookout all the pups got into the lift and went up to the top of the lookout as they all jumped out and lined up.

Chase: "Ready for action Ryder sir!

Ryder: "Thanks for coming so fast pups, Katie needs our help with a hurt pup that Mayor Goodway brought to her this morning. The pup is now lying on the floor unconscious and Katie doesn't want to move him in case she hurts him more. I need Marshall, I need your X-Ray to see if the pup has any injuries that we can't see".

Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue"

Ryder: "The rest of you if I need you I will call lets go Marshall Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Katie: "Oooo I wish I knew what was wrong with you so I could help you"

Just then the pup moaned and started to open his eyes. Katie was out the back cleaning when Max opened his eyes fully. Then Katie came back in and saw that the pup's eyes were open and he was looking around the shop.

Max now had his eyes opened fully as he looked around he saw that he was still in the same place, that he remembered the two people trying to catch him. But he was in so much pain that every time he tried to move his body he just stopped. All because the pain was too great to bear so he just laid their looking around with his eyes and every now and then moving his head slowly just to see the girl standing their looking at him. Then she started walking towards him saying something to him, but he couldn't make out what she was trying to say, all he could get out of it was 'wrong' and nothing else.

Katie: "What's wrong with you I wonder"?

Just then Max heard the sound of engines getting closer and closer.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so chapter 2 done tell me what you think of it next chapter will be coming along I'm trying to do a chapter a day but I'm also trying to make them longer please review


	4. Chapter 3 a pup named max

Max's pov

Max could still hear the sound of engines getting closer as he started to get very scared. He wanted to move so badly but his body wouldn't let him get up. In Max's mind all he could say to himself was "since I can't move I may as well just wait and see what happens to me now". Max had just remembered that he could hear the sound of engines, but just as he said that the sound was gone and he heard the doors open. Now he was really scared.

Katie's pov

Katie was now sitting on a chair in front of the poor pup waiting for Ryder to come. Katie heard the sound of the engines as well and knew it was Ryder coming to help. Katie was happy that the paw patrol was coming to help but still all Katie could think to herself was "what is wrong with this pup and how do I help him".

The engines turned off and Ryder and Marshall came through the doors and greeted Katie

Ryder and Marshall: "Hello Katie".

Katie: "Hi Ryder Hi Marshall".

Ryder: "Ok so where is this pup you need help with".

Katie: "His just over their on the floor but be careful his awake now and can see you but he has not really tried to move a lot at all, so you should be Ok looking over him".

Ryder: "Marshall Use your x-ray on the pup to see if he has any injuries or broken bones but like Katie said be careful".

Marshall: "On it Ryder".

Marshall walked over to the pup lying on the floor

Max saw what looked like a pup with a weird backpack on walking towards him Max tried to growl with. What energy he had left but his growl was so soft Marshall didn't even hear it and then it all went dark for Max once again.

Marshall saw that the pup didn't have much energy in him and so Marshall started to walk towards him. By the time Marshall had gotten to the pup he saw that the pup was again unconscious. Marshall knew this was his chance to look over the pup without a chance of getting hurt.

Marshall: "bark-bark x-ray"

Marshall got his x-ray out and started going around the pup checking to see if he had any injuries or broken bones inside him.

Ryder: Is there anything that you can see wrong with him Marshall?

Marshall: "It's not good Ryder from what I can see his two front legs are broken and his two back paws are sprained". Marshall also added that the pup was very dehydrated and needs food. It looked like he had not eaten in sometime. Marshall gave Katie the all clear to move him and to start helping him. Marshall told Katie that "the pup needs to have an IV put in him to start getting fluids into him and that should help him get his energy back as well. I will just bandage his legs up and you can take him Katie. But this pup is going to need a lot of bed rest so he can get well".

Katie's pov

Katie: That's great news Marshall I'm happy to hear his injuries aren't that bad. I will take him out the back, get an IV into him and put him in a cage to rest. Thanks for your help Marshall and Ryder here are some dog treats for the other pups as well talk to you both later".

Ryder: "If you ever in trouble just YELP for help"

Marshall: "Thanks for the treat Katie talk to you later bye".

Paw patrol pov

It was around lunch time when Ryder and Marshall got back from helping Katie out. Marshall was hungry as he had missed out on breakfast so Ryder went over and filled his dog bowl up with food for him to eat.

Later that day Max awoke to find himself in a cage and with some sort of line going from him to a bag

Max's pov

"Wow it happened again great now I'm in a cage and what's this thing anyway sticking out of me?" Max could hear someone talking in nearby room and he could hear very clearly what they were saying.

Ryder talking to Katie on the pup pad

Ryder: "Hello Katie how's the pup from this morning doing"?

Katie: "Hello Ryder the pups doing a lot better I'm hoping he will wake up soon, so I can find out some info about him.

Cali Katie's cat

No one's pov

Cali had gone out the back of the store to look at the new pup who was now awake. Max could smell Cali coming Max hated cats and Cali came right up to his cage. Max started to growl louder and louder as the cat came closer and closer to Max's cage. By the time Cali had gotten in front of Max's cage his growl was very loud then Cali put her paw inside his cage to try and touch him and just as she did. Max attacked the cage braking and trying to bite the dam cat. Cali had just been able to pull her paw out in time and ran away.

Katie was still in the other room talking the Ryder when she heard the noise in the room were Max was in resting so she rushed in to the other room and saw Max was sitting with a not so happy look on his face "what happen in here" Katie said without even thinking Max answered "there was a cat in here trying to get to me" max said Katie turned

Katie: "So you can speak"?

Max: "mumbled" "yes"

Katie: "Good I finally got you to talk, so what's your name pup"?

Max: "My name why do you want to know what my name is"?

Katie: "So I know what to call you instead of just calling you the new pup"

Max: Ok well my name is MAX.

Katie: "Max that's a nice name now where did you come from"?

Notes

 **Ok so that's chapter 3 please let me know what you think so far I'm planning on making this story go on for as many chapters as I can think for stuff to write please enjoy and review thanks for reading sorry guys had to redo this chapter as I forgot to put something in**


	5. Chapter 4 Max's day

**I know this is going to be put up very fast after the last chapter but I just write as the ideas come to me**

This chapter is taking place straight on from chapter 3 so it will continue with max and Katie talking

Max: "Well that's abit hard to explain but all I remember is I touched a blue stone. The next thing I remember after that is waking up in the arms of that woman who brought me here to you and you know the rest."

Katie: "A blue stone interesting. Well besides that do you have any family or friends nearby at all"?

Max: "Nearby". Max looked at Katie with a puzzled look on his face. Then it dawned on him he didn't even know where he was. "Mm speaking of which were am, I anyway"?

Katie: "You're in a small town called adventure bay the home of the paw patrol rescue team".

Max: "Who are the paw patrol? I have never ever heard of them in my life".

Hearing this shocked Katie she knew the paw patrol was well known in all the areas around adventure bay so that got Katie thinking.

Katie: "The Paw Patrol is a team of seven cool pups who go around doing rescues and jobs for people. I had them down here to help me with you when you were lying on the floor unconscious on the floor".

Max: "So the dog I saw walking towards me before everything went dark was one of them"?

Katie: "You mean Marshall yes he is the Paw Patrols fire and EMT pup. His very friendly, kind and caring if you want to, I can call Ryder their leader and see if they can come down and meet you"?

Max looked like he was tired and about to fell over so Katie said to him "It's late get some sleep and we will talk again in the morning". Max just nodded lied down and within about 3 minutes Max was fast asleep.

The next morning around 5am Katie came to open her shop as she walked in she heard very loud crying and whimpering coming from the room were Max was. She rushed into were Max was sleeping to find he was rolling and thrashing about in his cage. Max was having a very bad nightmare so to stop him hurting himself Katie took Max out of the cage and held him in her arms close so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Katie tried again and again to wake Max up but nothing worked but then just as Katie had put Max's head on her shoulder to rest it. Max unknowing to him bit Katie during his nightmare Katie yelled "OUCH!" Max woke up after hearing her. This time Max's bite did draw blood from Katie and as soon as Max saw that he had hurt the one person he knew in this world and that he called his friend.

Max: yelled "I'M SORRY!"

Max then ran out of Katie's shop pulling his IV out of his paw and running over a bridge and without knowing it. He was running towards the lookout were the Paw Patrol lived. Max ran for what felt like forever to him. When he finely stopped he looked around at where he was and he found himself on the edge of a cliff looking out over the ocean. Max thought it looked beautiful and so Max just lied down looking out over the ocean and still crying.

Katie saw that Max had ran out the door and she tried to go after him but she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch him even if she tried to. Katie went back inside and called Ryder on her pup pad Ryder come in Ryder

Ryder answered

Ryder: "Hello Ryder here".

Katie: Ryder "I need you and the Paw Patrol something horrible has happened".

Ryder: "What happen Katie"?

Katie: "Max has run away from my shop. He was having a nightmare and I took him out of his cage to calm him down but it didn't work and I also tried to wake him up but during. His nightmare he bit me on the shoulder I'm ok but then he ran away from me can the Paw Patrol help please Ryder his sacred and doesn't know the area at all".

Ryder: "Who's Max"?

Katie: "Max is the name of the new pup you and Marshall helped me with yesterday morning".

Ryder: "Sure the Paw Patrol can help NO JOB IS TO BIG NO PUP IS TO SMALL PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT".

All pups: "Ryder needs us".

So all the pups ran off to the lookout to meet up with Ryder who had called them all for a job and as they all got up the top and lined up.

Chase said "READY FOR ACTION RYDER SIR"!

Ryder: Thanks for racing here so fast pups. Katie called and the new pup she got yesterday who name is Max was having a nightmare. Katie took him out of his cage to calm him down he then bit Katie and ran away from Katie and the shop.

All the pups: "Is Katie alright" they all said at the same time

Ryder: "Katie is fine but she wants us to find Max and being him back to her so Katie can get his IV back into him. Max for all we know could still be very weak and he is still injured Marshall yesterday said his two front legs are broken and two back paws were sprained. Also he doesn't know any of you or anyone but Katie as soon as you find him call me and I will being Katie to him. Ok for this Mission I'm getting all of you to help look for him and I will be sending each of you to different parts of adventure bay to look for him".

Case: "But Ryder if he doesn't know any of us he will be very sacred and run away from us".

Marshall: "On top of that with the injuries he has. Max would be in a great deal of pain so he may lash out and hurt people or pup so we need to be careful when we find him".

The other pups: "That's not good"

Ryder: "In that case I will send you all out in pairs to look for him then let's see first pair will be. Marshall and Case your team one you two search the area around the lookout down to the bridge. Second pair will be Rocky and Zuma your team two you two search the beach and the sea around adventure bay and that means the last pair is rubble and Skye your team three that means you two search the town and the area from the sky".

Marshall: "I'M READY FOR A RUF, RUF RESCUE".

Chase: "CHASE IS ON THE CASE".

Rocky: "GREEN MEANS GO".

Zuma: "LET'S DIVE-IN".

Rubble: "RUBBLE ON THE DOUBLE".

Skye: "LET'S TAKE TO THE SKY".

Ryder: "Alright PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL

NOTES

Wow two chapters in one day I had a lot of ideas today so just dead set just typed all day now I'm done that's chapter 4 done so please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions just put them in your review and I can't believe over 365 people have already looked at my story I'm so happy of that anyway thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 5 will max be ok? part 1 of 2

**Wow I only started this less than 4 days along and already have a prologue and 4 chapters now it's time for chapter 5 to start but first reviews**

 **I got a great review from a person about my last chapter (Max's day) and I'm very happy with it so thank you to all who have reviewed and follow my story** **J**

 **Now this is also just like the last chapter starting off right after the last chapter so let's get rolling.**

All the pups ware in their teams so teams 2 and 3 got in their pup rides and went to find Max team 1 was on paws. With Ryder and Katie just waiting at the lookout so whichever team found Max first they could just rush over to that team. Little did they know Max was closer than they thought he was?

Max was still lying on the edge of the cliff watching the sea and crying still but. The emotions he had were disappearing and they had been holding his pain back so now he was starting to feel the pain again. Marshall was right when he told the other pups he would be in great pain. Max had never been in this much pain before. The pain became that great he was having a head time staying awake. He was sure that very soon everything would go dark for him again and he would end up in another weird place with a person he didn't know. Max wasn't going to give in to the pain so he tried to stand up and walk which made him have even greater pain but as soon as he got up. Max got that dizzy that he fell backwards and started to roll down a hill but then he stopped rolling. He saw he was on flat ground and now he was fighting to stay awake and trying to call for help but little did Max know he had already been found by one of the little friends of the Paw Patrol.

This friend lives in a tree and is named by Chase who found him and named him (little hootie)

Little Hootie had been watching Max ever since he started lying on the edge of the cliff. When Max fell backwards and started to roll down the hill. Little Hootie took off and went to find Chase who was with Marshall at the time looking for Max around the lookout and down near the bridge. Chase who with Marshall were looking at the bridge when little Hootie found them and landed on Chasers hat.

Chase: "Hey little hootie what's up".

Little Hootie: "hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot"

Chase: "You want to show us something".

Little Hootie: "Hoot, Hoot".

Marshall: "What did Little Hootie say Chase"?

Chase: "He said follow me".

Marshall: "Ok then let's follow him maybe he knows were Max is".

So Chase and Marshall followed Little Hootie to see. What the Little owl wanted to show them. They walked towards the cliff it took them a good 30 minutes to get just half way to were Little Hootie wanted to show them. Then Chase started to smell something

Chase: smelling the air "I smell something that way"?

With a puzzled look on his face Chase started to run towards the smell with Marshall very close behind him. They ran between a lot of trees and rocks until they came out just at the edge of the cliff Chase walked to the edge. While Marshall turned his head and spotted a pup lying on the ground Marshall walked towards it and then he yelled "Max! Chase I found him call Ryder right now" Chase turned around to see Marshall running towards Max and called Ryder

Chase: "Ryder this is Chase come in".

Ryder: "I'm here Chase what's up".

Chase: "We found him I repeat we found Max but he is lying on the ground not moving from what I can see Marshall is with him now".

Ryder: "Ok Marshall come in its Ryder".

Marshall: "Hey Ryder what's up we found Max I'm with him now".

Ryder: "Marshall Wait for me and Katie to get their so you don't get hurt trying to help him".

Marshall: "Ryder I can't wait Max is not in great shape and he is barely even awake o no his not awake anymore I have to go and help him Marshall out".

Max was still trying to stay awake when he heard something running towards the area he was in and then one set stopped and the other set got closer to him and yelled his name Max!. Max knew now that it was a pup from the sound of the voice and he tried to talk back but was too weak to even try. The pup then looked at Max. Max remembered this pup from Katie's shop now what was his name Max started to think ma-mar-Marshall and everything went dark.

Marshall: "Max can you hear me Max Marshall yelled".

Chase came over to see what he could do to help

Chase: "Marshall is there anything I can do to help"?

Marshall had pulled a lot of things out of his EMT PUP PACK then he looked at Chase

Marshall: "Yes there is something you can do the help Max out".

Marshall pulled out a bag with fluids in it and turned to Chase "hold this in your mouth and don't drop it no matter what happen you got it" Chase took it in his mouth and stayed still with it. Then Marshall put a needle on the after end and put it into Max's paw.

Marshall was rushing like nuts trying to make sure that Max made it that he didn't even see that. During the running over to Max he had cut both his front paws on a sharp rock. Now he saw the blood coming out of his paws. He knew he had to bandage himself up fast so he didn't loss to much blood but now he couldn't do anything else for Max. Ryder and Katie showed up just minutes later and just as they got to Max Marshall collapsed in front of the three of them Chase nearly dropped the bag but didn't because Marshall had told him not to no matter what happen. Katie ran over to check on Marshall "His fine his just asleep very tired from all the work he did and it seems he has two cuts one on each of his front paws from a sharp rock" said Katie.

Ryder: "I'm very happy his ok but how is Max"?

Katie look over to see that Chase had an IV bag in his mouth and it was linked to one of Max's legs

Katie: "Marshall did a great job and he did save Max's life just by putting that IV into his leg good boy Chase on holding the bag". Katie said then she Pated Chase on the head for doing such a great job Chase loved it.

Ryder: "Here Chase let me take that off you because when Katie picks Max up its going to need to be higher".

Chase: "Ok Ryder sir".

Chase opened his mouth a bit so Ryder could take the IV bag from him which. He did then Katie picked up Max to carry him back to her shop and Chase carried Marshall on his back all the way back to the lookout and into his pup house to sleep. Chase when to his own pup house to sleep as well but Katie had a long night ahead of her. After Ryder helped her get Max back to his cage in her shop. Ryder went back to the lookout to go to bed mean while Katie stayed up all night to make sure that Max made it through the night.

 **BUT WILL HE OR WILL SOMETHING GO WRONG YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT**

 **Notes**

 **Wow 3 chapters in one day so I don't know if I will get a chapter up tommow or not but I will try to but just to say this is the longest chapter yet so I hope you all enjoy reading it and please tell me what you think of my cliffhanger for the next chapter please review thanks for reading and good night**


	7. Chapter 6 will max be ok part 2 of 2

**REVIEWS with the reviews from the last two chapters I'm very happy that a lot of people liked my cliffhanger and so many people are waiting to see if Max will be ok or if something will happen to the pup so thank you everyone for your great reviews and keep reading onto chapter 6**

Max was now back in the care of Katie at her shop. That night was the longest night Katie had ever had watching over Max and making sure he didn't die or something bad happen. It was a hard night Max flat lined 3 times but every time Max had been brought back from death with either Katie's help or by his own will to live and not to die. So yes there was close calls but Max did make it through the night to the next day the time went very slow and by the time it was 7am. Katie felt like she had been up for 48 hours straight and just as Katie was about to go to sleep. Max opened his eyes and saw Katie sitting in front of him watching him. Katie saw that Max's eyes were opening and she started to cry tears of joy and happiness as she knew then Max was out of danger and he would be fine. Max knew by the look on Katie's face that she had been up all night and had gotten no sleep at all. So with all the energy Max had he said to Katie "go to sleep I'm fine now you need rest" and with that Katie went off to bed but Katie had left Cali in the shop along with Max. Max knew there was a cat around he could smell it even if Cali was at the other end of the shop. Max knew that dam cat was going to come to get him and with him not having a lot of energy right now. All he did was go to the back of his cage and just lied down and tried to get some rest himself. Max went to sleep nearly right away but his rest was to be short lived as he start having the same nightmare that he was having when he hurt Katie and he didn't want the same thing to happen again

Max: "WHY ME WHY DOES THIS STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME WHAT DID I EVER DON TO HAVE STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPEN TO ME ALL I WANT ARE FRIENDS AND TO BE HAPPY" Max yelled

Max thought he was only speaking in his nightmare but he wasn't. Katie was woken by his yelling and rushed to Max's cage to found him having another nightmare and yelling in his sleep. Katie had to think of something to do but she couldn't just stand by and watch Max go through this. She remembered what happened last time but she didn't care she took Max out of his cage and held him close and just like before Max did bite her again but she didn't care about that either. She gave max a pat on the head which made him wake up and he saw that he was being held by Katie in her arms and he also saw that he had bit her again. He had again bit the only person he knew around here and he tried to run again. But this time Katie wasn't going to let him she held him close and told him "the bite is not your fault you were asleep when it happened I don't blame you at all". Hearing this Max cried and cried "I'm SORRY" Max said to Katie.

Katie: "It's ok as long as you're safe I'm happy"

Max: "What so as long as I'm safe you will be happy"?

Katie: "That's right Max as long as your safe and out of danger".

Max: "Wow I have never had anyone said anything like that to me before".

Katie: "Well you have now and you also have a friend in me I will always be your friend Max".

Max started crying tears of joy flowed down his face he had never had a friend before or even known a person like Katie he was really happy that he had met Katie and could call her a friend.

Max: "Katie can I ask you something".

Katie: "Sure what's up Max"?

Max: "Would you mind if I slept in your arms". Letting out a big yawn

Katie: "Sure you can Max but before you fall asleep let me give you some more pain relief ok".

Max: "Ok so that's why I can't feel the pain from my legs at all right now".

Katie: "That's right so I will just give you this needle with the pain relief inside it so hold still ok it will only hurt for a sec".

Max was very still and let Katie give him the needle "didn't hurt at all" Max said

Then Max yawned again and fell asleep in Katie's arms. Katie also fell asleep in the chair she was in with Max sleeping in her arms. Katie had left the shop closed so no one could come in the shop. Katie and Max had a nice long sleep. Their friendship was now starting to grow even if Max had only one friend here that's one better than zero and now he trusted Katie as well. Katie woke up around 4pm that evening and re-opened her shop. When she got up she put Max softly back on the chair so he could still sleep it didn't wake him as he was in a deep sleep. Rest that his body very much needed more than anything else. Katie then replaced his IV bag with a full one since his one was empty and she went back to cleaning her shop just as she was done cleaning the front part of the shop her pad started ringing.

Katie: answered "Hello".

Ryder: "Hello Katie how's everything going with Max"?

Katie: "Really great Ryder he made it through the night and is right now sleeping on a chair".

Ryder: "On a chair so his out of his cage then"?

Katie: "Yes he is he was sleeping when he had a nightmare and I took him out and held him yes he bit me again but. I didn't care I woke him up and we talked then he fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep in the chair that's why my shop hasn't been open all day till now".

Ryder: "So how are his injuries healing"?

Katie: "Very well his back legs are fine now and I would say that his front leg will be ok in about 3 days' time which will be great till then it going to be a lot of rest for him".

Ryder: "That's great news".

Just then all the pups came into the room were Ryder was talking to Katie on the big screen. Hey Katie they all yelled and Katie quickly ssssshhhhhhhed the loud pups. Katie said "Please don't yell Max is asleep and I don't want to wake him first time his fallen asleep and stayed asleep without having a nightmare". All the pups stopped yelling and spoke a lot quieter and they all said "Sorry Katie".

Katie: "Its ok pups you didn't know he was asleep hey I have an idea. Ryder how about you and the pups come over tommow and meet Max"?

All the pups: "Yer can we Ryder can we"?

Ryder: "Sure we can come over tommow and meet Max".

All the pups cheered

Katie: "Ok Ryder I will see you and the pup's tommow then ok".

Ryder: "Ok Katie what time do you want us down any time or when"?

Katie: "Best time would most likely be about 10am because that's just after I have given Max his medicine so he will be up at that time".

Ryder: "Ok then we will see you then cya".

Katie: "Ok bye".

 **Notes**

 **Well there you have it the cliffhanger from last chapter and can anyone guess what the next chapter is going to be called it should be very easy so tell me what you think in the reviews thanks for reading chapter 7 will most likely be out tommow night till then catch you later I look forward to reading the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7 Max meets the Paw Patrol

**Ok so this is chapter 7 now I can't believe how fast the words for my stories are coming to me but I will keep going and for the people who are wanting the pairings don't worry they will come in due time but one has already somewhat started. I have had only one review and it was great from last chapter so now for chapter 7 to start**

That night Max slept like a log on the chair Katie left him on. Then it was morning Max woke up around 6am to see that there was no one around. Katie had forgotten to give Max his pain relief last night before bed so now that Max was awake. He was in pain not as much as some of the times before but still in pain and he wanted his pain relief. So he could get back to sleep but without Katie he just had to bare the pain until she came into open the shop which. Max knew was around 630am and when Max looked at the clock he saw it was 625am so all he had to do was wait. Around 5 minutes for Katie but with Max in pain that 5 minutes felt like a life time 630am came and Max was in so much pain he couldn't bare it and started whimpering loudly and crying. Katie was just at the door when she hear Max just then she remembered that she had forgotten to give him his pain relief last night. Katie rushed into her shop and into the room where Max was lying in Pain and get the needle with the pain relief and gave it to him immediately "I'm so sorry I forgot to give you some pain relief last night Max" Katie said to Max. Max felt the pain going away very fast now "its ok Katie thank you for giving it to me now" Max said to Katie. Max could rest easy now with little to no pain felt what so ever then Max tried to get back to sleep when.

Katie: "Sorry Max but I can't let you go back to sleep right now".

Max: "What why not"?

Katie: "Because I'm going to clean you up and give you a Bath".

Max had a puzzled look ok his face

Max: "What's a Barth and why are you cleaning me up for"?

Katie: "Wow so you have never had a Bath before either ok and because some people are coming to see you today".

Max: "What to see me why would anyone want to see me for" with a sad look on his face

Katie: "You will see now do you like warm water just by itself or with bubbles"?

Max had to think what the hell are bubbles? But he gave Katie his answer

Max: "Just warm water by itself please"

Katie: "Ok wait here I will be right back"

Max started to think again he had heard the word bath before but then he remembered baths were when pup got put in water and got all wet. Max looked at his legs he knew Katie wasn't going to give him a normal bath so what was Katie going to do to clean him?

Katie came back in with a bucket and some warm water in it.

Katie: "Ok Max you ready for your first bath"?

Max: "Ready as I will ever be I guess"

Katie: "Ok I'm going to take you over to the wet area near the sink and wash you there you will be lying down for it all so don't worry ok"

Max: "Ok I trust you Katie"

Katie put the bucket in the sink and a towel over where she was going to wash Max. Katie then walked over to Max and picked him up. Max let out a little whimper "you ok"? Katie asked "I'm ok just a bit of pain its nothing" said Max. Katie put Max down on the towel lying down Max just closed his eye and let Katie wash him the warm water felt great to Max. After about 10 minutes Katie was done washing Max and she pulled out a hair dryer to dry he off by this time Max was fast asleep right where Katie had washed him.

Katie: "Their all done washed and dried clean and looking great Max"

There was no answer from Max but now Katie could see that Max was fully white as snow and she noticed that Max was asleep. Katie looked at the clock and saw that it was 9am so Katie had an idea to keep an eye on Max. She would take him out to the front of the shop and let him sleep in her arms while she sat on a chair and worked then she would wake him up at about 945am to give him the rest of his medicine. After that he will stay awake to meet the pups and Ryder at 10am so that's what Katie did. Time slowly went by but as it turned 940am Max woke up all by himself to feel Katie patting him which he loved and enjoyed and he let out a yawn and started moving his head around.

Katie: "Hello sleepy head enjoy your little nap"?

Max: "Yes I did indeed it was great and you're very soft to sleep on Katie"

Katie: "Thanks anyway here have you're medicine and then you have to stay awake because we have visitors coming in 15 minutes".

Max: "Ok" so Max took his medicine "So who are these visitors who are coming to see me anyway"?

Katie: "You will have to wait and see and don't worry they are great friends of mine and I'm sure by the end of today they will be your friends as well".

Max: "Ok if you say so Katie".

Katie: "Good but before they get here I must replace your IV bag with a new".

So Katie picked up Max again and carried him and took his IV bag. Which was hocked on a pole which Katie took it off. After replacing the bag Katie and Max went back to the chair in the front of the shop and just sat down waiting for their visitors to come.

 **Paw Patrol part**

Ryder looked at the time 955am he went down to where the pups were playing.

Ryder: "Ok pup lets go see Katie and Max".

Marshall: "Finely I get to meet the pup I saved"

Ryder: "That's right Marshall you do so come on everyone lets go".

Ryder got on his ATV and the pups got in their pup vehicles and went off to Katie's all the pups but Everest she was on a job with Jake so she wouldn't get to meet Max and the same for Max he wouldn't get to meet Everest.

Katie gave Max his breakfast and he eat it all of it he was that hungry he could have had more but. He knew Katie wouldn't give him anymore till it was lunch time. Max started to hear the sound of engines getting close and he raised his head and turn to look at the door. Katie could hear the sound as well and saw what Max did "Here they come Max" Katie said to Max. The engine noise turned off just outside Katie's shop and the doors and Ryder and the pups all came in so Katie got up holding Max in her arms.

Ryder and the pups saw that Katie was holding Max and that he was looking at every one of them.

Ryder and all pups: "Hi Katie hi Max"

Katie: "Hi everyone".

Max got sacred and hind his head in Katie's arms so he could see.

Skye: "aww his sacred and shy it's ok we won't hurt you".

Max slowly raised his head back up out from hiding.

Max: "Hi" he said softly

Katie: "His a little shy at first".

Ryder: "That's understandable we can go slow but first we should introduce ourselves"

Ryder: "I'm Ryder and I'm the leader of the Paw Patrol and the owner of these six great pups ok pups your turns".

Skye: "Hi my names Skye and I love to fly that's why I'm the Paw Patrols flying pup nice to meet you".

Chase: "Hi I'm Chase and I'm the Paw Patrols police and super spy pup nice to meet you".

Zuma: "Hi I'm Zuma and I'm the Paw Patrols water recuse pup nice to meet you dude".

Rocky: "hi I'm Rocky I'm the Paw Patrols Recycling pup nice to meet you".

Rubble: "Hi I'm Rubble and I'm the Paw Patrols construction pup nice to meet you".

Marshall: "Hi I'm" Max interrupted "I know who you are your Marshall you're the Paw Patrols fire and emt pup Katie has told me all about you the pup that saved my life thank you".

Marshall: "Your welcome I was just doing my job".

Max looked at each one of the pups collars.

Max: "wow all of your collars look great you each have a different symbol what's that all about"?

Ryder: "Well Max in the Paw Patrol each pup has their own special job at which they are really good at. So I made and gave them all their very own special collar and a pup tag. Which allows me to call and talk to them from my pup pad".

Max looked at each of the pups tags until he got to Chases pup tag and he just looked at it. Max then started to shake something about Chases pup tag made Max very scared. Max then turned and hind in Katie's arm with his eyes shut and tears running down his sad face. Chase ran out of Katie's shop back in his vehicle and went back to the lookout.

Ryder: "CHASE WAIT"

All the pups had a very puzzled look on their face.

Katie: "Sorry Ryder but would you mind taking the pups back to the lookout I would like to talk to Max alone please"?

Ryder: "That's fine we can come back another time ok pups lets go back to the lookout"

All the pups "bye Max" now they all had sad looks on their faces and they all wanted to know what had just happen. They all left Katie's shop got in their vehicles and went back to the lookout to play.

Katie and Max were now alone.

Katie: "Max what's wrong"?

Max: "That blue pup tag".

Katie: "The blue pup tag what about it"?

Max: "It was it was"

Max was frozen and his body was that sacred he blacked out.

Katie: "MAX!"

Max was now unconscious again

 **Notes**

 **So there's an interesting chapter ending for you all what about Chases pup tag sacred Max that much you will find out in the next chapter. Please review and sorry for making the chapter so long the words just came to me**


	9. Chapter 8 max and the blue pup tag

Ok so here is chapter 8 now the story is going to start to get very interesting now as for reviews I have had a lot of good reviews from last chapter and about the cliffhanger that was at the end and someone did a review and said that maybe I should do a love triangle wit max, Chase and Skye. It's a good idea but I already have plans for them but maybe in my next story anyway here's chapter 8.

Back at the lookout after all the pups had come back from Katie's. Ryder went to go find Chase who was in his pup house sad and crying thinking he had done something wrong to make Max be that sacred of him he didn't know it was his pup tag not him. Then he saw Ryder walking up to him.

Ryder: "Chase there you are I was getting worried about you why did you run off like that from Katie's"?

Chase: "Max hates me and I don't know why but that look he had when he looked at me it was like he saw a killer".

Ryder: "O Chase I will ring Katie later and see if she got anything out of Max as to why he acted the way he did don't feel bad Chase you have done nothing wrong".

Chase still crying abit "Thanks Ryder I hope we can get to the bottom of this".

Ryder: "So do I Chase".

Back at Katie's shop Katie held Max in her arms with him blacked out again Katie started to think about what could have happened.

Katie: "What made you as afraid of Chases pup tag? What could have happen to you"?

Katie thought she was talking in her mind but she was talking out loud and little did she know. Max heard every word that she said he was awake but just had his eyes closed but Katie didn't know that till Max said "My family" Katie looked down at Max and said "So you are awake"

Max: "Yes I'm awake and I heard what you asked".

Katie: "Will you tell me then why you are so afraid of Chases pup tag then"?

As soon as Katie asked Max the question she saw how fast the look on Max's face changed from happy to sad in less than a second.

Max: "Ok I will tell but I think I at least owe the pups an expiration so if you don't mind I would like to wait till tommow when I have my legs back and you and I go visit the Paw Patrol and I will tell you all at once".

Katie: "That's right I'm taking your leg splints off tonight so tommow your legs should be able to walk on them and yes we will go visit the Paw Patrol and you can tell us all why"?

Max: "Great and I will say sorry to Chase it looked like he thought it was his fault somehow".

Katie: "That's a very nice thing to do Max how about I give Ryder a call and you can tell Chase now"?

Max: "Ok let's do it".

Katie got out her pad and called up Ryder with Max in her arms they waited for Ryder to answer.

Ryder answered: "Hello Ryder here".

Katie: "Hi Ryder".

Max: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder saw that Katie was holding Max.

Ryder: hi you two how are things"?

Katie: "Yer good".

Max: "Ryder is Chase there by any chance I would like to talk to him please".

Ryder: "Sure Max I will just go get him"

Max: "Thank you"

Max and Katie waited

Ryder: "Chase you around here"?

Chase: "Yes Ryder what's up"?

Ryder: "I have someone who wants to talk to you please come with me".

Chase: "they want to talk to me ok".

Chase followed Ryder into the lookout to see it was Katie and Max on and big screen. Chase looked away but still followed Ryder.

Ryder: "Here he is Max".

Max: "Thank you Ryder hello Chase".

Chase: "Hello Max".

Max: "Chase I'm sorry about how I acted this morning but it was not because of you it was your pup tag so it had nothing to do with you".

Chase looked up at the big screen with a puzzled look on his face.

Chase: "My pup tag why what's wrong it"?

Max: "I would like to tell you all so Ryder is it ok if me and Katie come up tommow then I can tell everyone at once"?

Ryder: "Sure Max that's fine ok then see you both tommow bye".

Max and Katie: "Ok bye".

That night around 6pm Katie took Max's leg splints off his leg

Katie: "Ok there you go Max now let's see if you can walk"?

Max: "Ok I will give it a try".

Max got up on all four paws with Katie giving him so support to stand up then when Katie let go. Max stood on his own for about one minute before falling over onto his side.

Max: "Dam that didn't go to plan".

Katie: "No it didn't but at least you were able to stand for a minute that's not that bad".

Max: "I guess your right but hopefully tommow I will be able to do better than a minute. I hope to be able to walk all the way to the lookout when we go to visit the Paw Patrol and I tell them the story".

Katie: "That's a good goal to aim for so for tonight get lots of rest so you're ready for the walk in the morning".

Max: "Ok Katie I'm off to bed, good night".

Katie: "Wait before you go to bed I'm not going to forget this time I'm giving you your medicine frist then you can go to sleep".

Max: "Ok then can I sleep on that great chair again please Katie it was great last time"?

Katie gave Max his medicine "Sure you can Max" Katie picked Max up and put him on the chair to sleep for the night.

Max: "Good night Katie see you in the morning".

Katie: "Good night Max see you when I come in to open the shop".

The next day Max awoke to a weird sound coming from the front of the shop. Max went through the door to the front of the shop. He saw Katie standing their giving Cali a bath which the cat hated Max looked at the cat and laughed. Katie then turned to Max and saw that he was walking a lot better than he was yesterday.

Katie: "Max it looks like your legs have got a lot better you haven't fallen over yet and it's been over a minute".

Max looked at his legs and he was a very happy pup

Max: "I can walk again".

Katie: "See all your legs needed was rest to regain their strength and we will be leaving for the lookout in about 30 minutes so I will give you your breakfast now".

Max: "That sounds great and yam at the same time" Max's tail was going so fast it turned into a fan.

Katie gave Max his breakfast which Max ate all of it. The time was now 930am Max had his breakfast and now with Katie was getting ready to go off to the lookout Katie put a red collar on Max with his name on it. Max had never had a collar on before so it felt very weird for him when Katie did put it on him.

Katie: "There you go Max your very own collar with your name on it".

Max: "Thanks Katie it looks great".

Katie: "Now I'm going to trust you a lot and not put a lead on you please just don't run off".

Max: "Thanks Katie I will not run off I will stay by your side the whole way to the lookout Katie".

Katie: "Ok good then let's go".

Max and Katie started walking to the lookout going over the bridge and up the hill to the lookout.

Max: "WOW it looks bigger up close then it does from your shop".

Katie: "Yer it is a lot bigger up close".

Max and Katie walked through the lookout doors and saw all the pups and Ryder standing and sitting in front of the TV watching some pup show.

Max and Katie: "hey all".

Ryder and pups: "Hey Katie and Max".

The TV was turned off and Max got up on the couch and the other pups lied on the floor with Katie and Ryder on chairs.

Max: "Ok I'm going to tell you all why I'm afraid of Chases pup tag so here I go but frist off, the main reason I hate and am afraid of Chases pup tag is. Because it's the same color and has the same symbol as the tag that the cat that MURRDED my family had on".

All the pups along with Ryder and Katie were shocked to hear this they had never heard of anyone with the same tags as the Paw Patrol.

Max: "So there you have it, now you all know why I'm so sacred and afraid of Chases pup tag".

Everyone in the room just stared at Max.

Notes

Their go's another cliffhanger for you all now Max has told everyone why he is sacred and afraid of Chases pup tag and that also is why he hates cats. Please review and type what you think next should be up around tommow sometime till then later


	10. Chapter 9 Max's tour and crush

So I did cut last chapter a bit short I could made it go on for god know how long but I stopped it there and at this point in time there has been no reviews for chapter 8 so I can't do reviews today so on to chapter 9 now.

Everyone was still staring at Max after what he had told them they were shocked and surprised to hear. What Max had told them about the cat that murdered his family and had the same pup tag on as Chase.

Max saw everyone staring at him it was like they were all stunned at what they had heard. All but one pup who walked up to Max.

Marshall: "I'm sorry to hear that Max".

Max: "Thank you Marshall".

Marshall: "For what Max"?

Max: "For not staring at me like the others".

Marshall: "I'm not like the other pups I'm an EMT pup and a fire pup so I can't be afeard of what people say to me".

Max started to cry with a smile on his face.

Max: "Marshall will you be my friend please"?

Marshall with a smile on his face "Sure I will be your friend Max always good to have another friend. Now since your better now how would you like a tour around adventure bay"?

Max: "That sounds like a great idea".

Marshall: "Great let's go Max and I will even take you to meet the seventh member of the Paw Patrol".

Max: "Wait theirs a seventh member of the Paw Patrol"?

Marshall: "Yes her name Is Everest and she lives up with Jake on the mountain Everest is out snow and mountain rescue pup".

Max: "A snow pup that sounds so cool can we save that place for last then Marshall"?

Marshall: "sure we can ok let's go".

Marshall and Max went off to Marshalls pup house.

Marshall: "Max wait here for a minute ok"?

Max: "Ok".

Marshall: "ruff ruff fire truck".

Marshall's pup house turned into a fire truck right before Max's eyes.

Max: "Wow that's so cool you have a house that transforms that's so awesome I love it".

Marshall: "Thanks Ryder made each pup for each pup. Ok Max jump in and let's go".

Max: "Sure ok".

Max jumped in the other seat and Marshall started up his truck just as they were about to leave. Ryder and Katie came and stopped them.

Ryder: "I'm sorry Max all of us had just never heard of anything like what you told us anyway where are you two going"?

Marshall: "I'm taking Max on a tour of adventure bay and to meet Everest".

Ryder: "Ok that a great idea Max you're going to love Everest ok then drive safe Marshall and enjoy your tour Max".

Katie: "Max I need you to be back at my shop by 5:45pm so I can give you your medicine ok Max"?

Max: "Ok Katie I will be back by that time".

Marshall drove off down the hill over the bridge.

Marshall: "Ok you already know Katie so next will be Mr. Porter and Alex and their shop".

Marshall and Max pulled up in front of Mr. Porters shop and they both got out. Max following close behind Marshall not knowing what would happen and he was scared of meeting new people.

Mr. Porter: "Hi Marshall how are you"?

Marshall: "Hi Mr. Porter I'm good".

Mr. Porter: "That's good and who's that behind you their"?

Marshall: "This is Max his new around here come out and say hi Max"

Max walked slowly out from behind Marshall and stood beside him

Max: "Hi I'm Max nice to meet you". Max said in a low soft voice.

Mr. Porter: "Nice to meet you as well Max I'm Mr. Porter I own this shop right here".

Mr. Porter tried to walk up to Max and get him a pat but as he approached. Max backed away and started to growl at Mr. Porter and Max made sure that Mr. Porter heard it and so he did. Mr. Porter heard and growl and stopped "What's wrong Max don't you want a pat"? Mr. Porter asked

Marshall saw how Max was acting and stepped in.

Marshall: "Sorry Mr. Porter Max is abit shy and isn't very trusting of people he doesn't know".

Mr. Porter: "Ok then anyway I got to get back to work and if you're looking for Alex his at school so he will not home till later".

Marshall: "Ok then we will be off then Cya".

Max: "Cya".

Max and Marshall drove off and on to the next stop on their tour

Max: "Sorry about acting like that back their Marshall".

Marshall: "It's ok Max you don't know anyone around here so that why I'm giving you the tour around to meet people and don't worry no one around will hurt you".

Max looked down with a sad look on his face

Max: "Anyway Marshall where are we going next"?

Marshall: "Their seems to be something going on at city hall so we will skip that and come back later so that just leaves Jakes mountain and Everest".

Max: "So what is Everest like Marshall tell me everything"?

Marshall: "Well she's kind caring very happy all the time and she's beautiful".

Max: "Wow the way you said that it sounds like you have a crush on her Marshall".

Marshall: "The way I said it? Ok interesting but for real I don't. I have my eyes on another pup in the Paw Patrol".

Max: "O really who? Come on tell me I won't tell anyone".

Marshall didn't answer back as his face started to go red.

Max: "I know who it is".

Marshall turned to Max "How could you know I didn't say anything and I'm sure you're just saying that so I tell you".

Max: "Ok I will tell you who I think it is and if I get it right you have to tell me deal".

Marshall: "Ok deal".

Max with a big grin on his face said "Chase".

Marshall's face turned bright red less than a second after Max had said Chase's name. Max knew from Marshall's face he was right and he just sat there with a smile on his face.

Max: "See I told you I know who it was didn't I".

Marshall pulled over and turned to Max.

Marshall: "Yes you did and yes you got it right I Love Chase but I don't think he feels the same way about me. Anyway we are nearly at Jake's mountain and Please don't tell anyone Max".

Max: "I won't tell anyone Marshall I give you my word".

Marshall: "Thank you Max anyway we are here".

Max saw a nice house made out of logs and a pup house. Just like the ones back at the lookout out the front of it Marshall jumped out of his truck.

Marshall: "Everest, Jake you two around"! Marshall yelled.

After Marshall had yell it out a tell person and a pup came out of the log house Max just like was shy and just stood behind Marshall but Marshall had an idea this time.

Everest and Jake: "Hi Marshall".

Marshall: "Hi Everest Hi Jake".

Everest: "Who's the shy pup standing behind you Marshall"? She said with a smile on her face.

Marshall stepped to the side to revel Max who was just standing there looking at Everest.

Marshall: "This is Max his new around here so I'm giving him a tour".

Everest and Jake: "HI Max welcome".

Max: "Thanks"

Max looked at Everest and saw that she also had a pup tag on. She was indeed a member of the Paw Patrol and Marshall wasn't lying when he had told Max that Everest was beautiful but as soon as Max saw her it was love at first site for. Max but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't know if she felt the same way they did only meet about 3 minutes ago.

Max: "Wow this place is so cool and so white like me".

Everest and Jake both looked at Max and saw that he was right Max's fur was white as the snow on the mountain and for real if you won't looking for Max you wouldn't be able to see him in the snow.

Everest was talking to herself in her head "Wow Max is so cute I just want to kiss and hug him and start licking him".

It was also love at first site for Everest

Both pup now had red faces looking at each other just then Jake got a call?

Notes

That's the end of chapter 9 and their you all have it one pairing is really going to take off while one does know if their other feels the same way. The chapter's maybe now 1 every two days I'm not great right now but will try to get them up when I can please review no one reviewed chapter 8 which was disappointing I was looking forward to reading some good reviews anyway till next time cya.


	11. Chapter 10 max helps out

Ok so WOW OVER 1000 PEOPLE have seen my story that's very good for my first story I can't believe so many people are reading my story and yes so everyone knows I'm not a good speller but I try my best to get words right and spell every word how it is poss. to be spelled anyway on to reviews. Thank you everyone for all the great reviews. So many great reviews and ideas coming in now there will be more stories of Max's past and the cat that will come later on and please can people stop asking for ChasexSkye it will not be in this story but yes in my next one this one is ChasexMarshall. always good to get more followers here's chapter 10.

Jake answered his phone and talked while the other pups talked to each other. Max and Everest still just looked into each other's eye's Marshall Saw what was going on and just sat there looking at both the pups with a big smile on his face. Marshall knew love when he saw it and he saw it in big red love hearts over the two pup's heads. Jake just got off the phone and started to call for Everest calling for her five times before Everest started to look and talk to him.

Jake: "Everything ok Everest"?

Everest: "Maybe anyway what's up"?

Jake: "We have a rescue to do so we have to go now we have two kids lost here on the mountain. Their mum and dad want them found so we have to find them right away".

Everest: "Right ICE OR SNOW I'M READY TO GO".

Everest looked back at Marshall and Max and started to think.

Jake: "You ok Everest"?

Everest: "Yes I'm good but I have an idea Max and Marshall you two want to help us"?

Marshall: "Sure I got my EMT gear in my truck I'M READY FOR A RUF RUFF RESCUE".

Everest: "What about you Max you want to come see what we do first hand and up close and maybe help out abit"?

Max: "Sure I would love to come see you doing your job".

Everest smiled "Ok then you can ride with me then Max".

Max's face turned bright red as he got in Everest's vehicle it was a small area. Max and Everest sat very close to each other with Jake on the back and Marshall behind them. They drove off to find the two missing kids in the snow about 3 minutes after they had left Jake's place Max's ears went up and started moving. Jake noticed this.

Jake: "Max my man what's up"?

Max had a weird look on his face when he turned to answer Jake

Max: "I'm good but I can hear something it's very far off but I'm sure it sounds like kids voices".

Jake: "Everest can you hear anything"?

Everest: "No I can't hear anything but I small a storm coming".

Jake looked at Max and his ears.

Jake: "If a storm is coming we have to move fast to find the kids before it hits. Let's spit up I will go with Marshall and Everest you go with Max but be careful. With that storm coming we don't have much time".

Everest: "We will be careful Jake and I will look after Max but you and Marshall also be careful out there".

Marshall and Jake: "Don't worry about us".

As the two team went there different ways Max and Everest one way and Jake and Marshall the other. Everest turned to Max.

Everest: "Max can you tell where the voices are coming from for me please"?

Max: "I can try give me a minute".

Max closed his eyes and listened to everything around him trying his best to pin point the voices. That sounded like kids Everest had stopped and turned to look at Max and to wait for his answer. Two minutes went by Max open his eyes.

Max: "Everest go forward till I say stop".

Everest: "Ok let's go".

Everest started driving forward waiting for Max to tell her to stop. Max had his eyes closed listening to the voices and they were getting louder and louder.

Max: "Everest stop".

Everest stopped and turned to Max waiting for him to tell her were to go next.

Max yelled "I know where they are I can pin point their location now go that way".

Max raised and pointed his paw which Everest saw and started driving that way. Knowing that there was a big storm on the way Everest went a lot faster then she would normally. They had been going for about 3 minutes when Everest started hearing the voices to and then.

Max: "Stop Everest".

Everest stopped and looked at Max.

Everest: "Max why have we stopped here you said they were this way"? Everest said with a puzzled look on her face.

Max: "That I did say and yes they are this way in fact we are so close you should be able to hear them now Everest"?

Everest: "But if they are close where are they"?

Max: "They are in that cave in front of us right there and the reason. I told you to stop do you think your vehicle would fit in their"?

Everest looked at the cave and knew her vehicle wouldn't fit so the two pups had to go in on paws and only take what they needed. As Max and Everest got closer the voices became much clearer. Max could hear now that the voices in the cave were kids and they were yelling for HELP! Max and Everest ran right into the cave and after running for about 2 minutes they had found the kids one of them had their leg suck under a rock and had blacked out cause of the pain. The other kid saw a light coming towards and was sacred until Max and Everest came into view.

Everest: "Hey we are the Paw Patrol and we are here to help are you ok"?

Kids 1: "Yes I'm ok but I'm very cold and my sister had a rock fall on her leg and then she went to sleep so I don't know what's wrong with her please help us"?

Everest: "We will help you both cause that's what we are here for".

Everest looked around the cave for anything they could use to start a fire or something to keep them all warm. She remembered that she had two blankets in her snow plow. Everest went to get them while Max strayed with the kids a few minutes later Everest returned with the two blankets and some bad news Max looked at Everest and saw that she had a not so good look on her face.

Max: "Everest what's wrong"?

Everest: "I got some bad news Max" with a worried look on her face.

Max: "What is it Everest"?

Everest: "The storms here and that means we are stuck here until it passes which could be tommow morning at the rate that storm is going that will be the case".

Max: "That's not good at all Katie's going to be worried about me then".

Everest: "Why would Katie be worried about you"?

Max: "I stray with her at her shop and she give me my medicine at 6pm each night".

Everest: "Ok I will try to get onto Jake so he can let Ryder know and Ryder can tell Katie ok Max"?

Max: "Ok Everest thank you but what are we going to do now"?

Max and Everest both knew it was going to be a long night. The time was 530pm and Max was right. Katie was already starting to get worried about him and Ryder and the pups were getting worried about Marshall the two had been gone all day. By this time Jake and Marshall were back at jakes house and Jake was trying to get onto Everest to see if her and Max were ok.

Jake: "Everest come in please Everest".

Marshall with a sad look on his face "You think they got hurt or are stuck somewhere out in that big storm outside"?

Jake: "I really hope they are ok and that they are at least in a cave somewhere out of the storm".

Jake's phone rang and he answered

Jake: "Everest!"

Ryder: "Sorry Jake its Ryder".

Jake: "O hey Ryder dude what's up"?

Ryder saw the worried look on Jakes face

Ryder: "A lot with the look on your face is Marshall and Max their by any chance"?

Marshall: "I'm here Ryder but".

Ryder: "But what Marshall where is Max"?

Marshall: "That's the thing Ryder Everest and Max are missing we went out to do a rescue and then we spit up and we haven't been able to get onto Everest ever since we spit up and we don't know where they are".

Ryder heard the lookout doors open and Katie come running in she had just heard that Max was lost and that was it. Katie started to cry thinking she would never get to see her new friend ever again.

Ryder: "It's ok Katie we will go look for them in the morning".

Katie: "Ryder can I stray here the night and come with you and the pups in the morning then please"?

Ryder: "Sure you can sleep in the spare bed in my room ok"?

Katie: "Thanks Ryder".

Back to Everest, Max and the two kids.

Everest: "Here put this around you and your sister it should help keep you both warm".

Kid 1: "Thank you very much".

The time was 9pm the kids had the blanket over them and one had fallen asleep. Max looked at the rock on the girls leg and touched it and somehow as soon as he touched it the rock rolled off the girls leg and down into the cave.

Max and Everest had very puzzled looks on their faces.

Everest: "Max what did you just do to the rock"?

Max: "I don't know all I did was touch it". Max looked down at his paws

Max noticed his paws glowing blue and then the glowing was gone?

Everest: "Ok then wow you must be a very strong pup then Max to push a rock that big with only your paws"?

Max: "Yer I must be hey anyway its off her now so lets you and I get some sleep before morning we will head back to Jakes house early all good with you"?

Everest: "Sounds like a plan".

Max put the other blanket over him and Everest who slept side by side touching and just before Everest went to sleep.

Everest: "I love you Max good night".

Max heard what Everest had said very clearly and was shocked to hear it. Did Everest really feel the same way Max did for her or was she just meaning it as friends a lot of questions popped into Max's head then soon after he fell asleep time 10pm

As the time turned 3am Max woke up took the blanket off him putting his half on Everest. He then went to see if the storm was gone which it was so he ran back to Everest and woke her up.

Max: "Everest wake up wake up come on wake up".

Everest slowly opened her eye to see Max sitting in front of her looking at her with a smile on his face.

Everest: "What is it Max"?

Max: "The storms gone I think we should wake the kids up put them on your snow plow and get back to Jakes house as soon as we can".

Everest: "Ok let's do it then I will go get my snow plow ready you wake up the kids and being them out ok"?

Max: "Right ok I will get right to it".

So Everest went outside to get her snow plow ready and Max started to wake up the kids.

Max: "Hey wake up wake up come on me and Everest are leaving this cave and taking you to safe place".

Kid 1: "Ok but we will have carry my sister out she can't walk not with her leg the way it is".

Max saw the sister was awake but just didn't say anything.

Max: "That's fine we can do that now let's get out of here"

Time now 340am Max came out of the cave with both kids the brother helping the sister walk. Everest had her snow plow patrol sled out and ready for the kids to sit on. Max helped the two kids down onto the sled and Max sat behind the two kids to make sure no one falls off during the ride. Everest started up her snow plow and started diving all the way back to Jakes place it was a long and slow ride. Due to Everest having to go slow so that the kids didn't fall off the sled anywhere along the way.

Max: "Hey Everest"

Everest: "Yer Max"?

Max: "When we get back can you and I talk privately please"?

Everest: "Sure thing". Everest felt her heart going faster and in her head she was saying to herself "I wonder what he want to talk about with me"? As her face went red.

The rest of the dive was quiet it was about 530am before they could see Jakes house and nearly their by the time they got there it was 6am. Jake and Marshall were up and Jake had just made some hot chocolate for him and Marshall. When he heard barking and a vehicle approaching the house Jake knew it was Everest's snow plow by the sound of it and her bark.

Jake: "Marshall their back their back!" Jake yelled

Marshall looking at Jake "Who's back Jake"

Jake: "Everest and Max there coming right now I see them" Jake ran out the door to greet the returning pups with Marshall who had his EMT gear on right behind him.

Everest saw Jake and Marshall outside waiting for and which made her smile and bark for joy as Max and Everest got back and helped the kids off the sled with Jakes help. Marshall gave the two kids a check-up and as the sister had a broken leg the brother was ok. Jake called their mum and dad so that they could come get them and take the sister to a hospital. After the kids had left Max and Everest were so cold they bolted inside the warm house and just sat in front of the fire as Marshall walked in the door.

Marshall: "Ok you two time for me to give both of you check up now".

Max and Everest both said "Fine but can you do it over here in front of the fire so we can stray warm please Marshall"?

Marshall: "Yes I can do that" walking over to them Marshall saw how cold the two pups were just by how badly they were shaking.

Marshall took both the pups temperature and put blankets over them both to try warm them up. Marshall looked at the temperatures of both pups and they were very low Max was 10 degrees and Everest was only a little higher at 15 degrees and both of them looked very tired.

Marshall: "Both of you need to warm up a lot and get some rest so off to bed you two now".

Just as Marshall said that Jake bought two pup beds in and placed them in front of the fire.

Jake: "There you two go now you can sleep in front of the fire now listen to Marshall and get some rest".

Max and Everest: "Ok we are very tired so we will" the two pups went on different pup bed and in less than a minute they were asleep both with very big smiles on their faces.

Jake: "They look so cute sleeping and I'm very happy they got back safe and sound".

Marshall: "SO am I Jake".

Notes

Dam that is a long chapter sorry but the words just kept coming and I kept typing them please enjoy I will try get the next chapter up soon but it may take about 2 days so thank you for reading and please review always love reading the great review and ideas that people write till next chapter good night .PS I need some sleep myself.


	12. Chapter 11 the crash part 1

Ok so chapter 10 was a very long and the longest chapter that may be in this story over 2700 words I don't know if I can beat that but we will see anyway got a lot of reviews on chapter 10 which is great loved them all now one of the reviews asked if it was too early for the I love you by Everest in chapter 10 I see why people would think this but I have a plan for it as well you all will have to wait and see and people wanting to know what Max wants to talk to Everest about anyway thank you to all the great people who reviewed my story and read it here is chapter 11

With Max and Everest now back at Jake's house safe and sound and now asleep in front of the fire to warm them up. Jake called Ryder to tell him the great news.

Ryder: "Hello Ryder here".

Jake: "Hey Ryder dude".

Ryder: "Hey Jake have you and Marshall gone to find Max and Everest yet"?

Jake: "There was no need to go looking for them as they came home at 6am this morning with the kids. Who we went out looking for so I'm just calling to tell you that Max and Everest are safe and can you please tell Katie the good news as well thanks I will send Marshall home with Max when he wakes up"

Ryder: "I sure will Jake Marshall stay with Max until he is well enough to go back to Katie's shop ok"?

Marshall: "Copy that Ryder"

The time now was 9am

Katie woke up and noticed that Ryder wasn't in his bed. Katie walked out to the room with the big screen and saw Ryder.

Katie: "Good morning Ryder Why aren't you and the pups out looking for Max and Everest yet poor Max out there in the cold he must be so sacred".

Ryder: "O hey Katie good morning to you to and we have no need to go and look for Max and Everest anymore they are safe and sound up at Jake's place. Both of them are asleep right now Marshall is with them and making sure they are both well before being Max back to your shop. Then he will be back in your care and you can look over him again.

Katie: "I'm happy to hear that they are safe and sound I can rest easy then back at my shop and wait for Max to come home".

Later that day the time was 6pm up at Jakes house Max and Everest had just woke up after being asleep for about 11 hours and when they got up they wanted food Jake walked in just as they had gotten up.

Jake: "Well look at who's up after being asleep all day and now its dinner time after being asleep all that time you two must be very hungry yes"?

Max and Everest: "Yes give us some food please and some water".

Jake: "Food and water coming right up".

Marshall: "Hey Max and Everest good to see your both awake Max how are you feeling"?

Max: "Yer I'm feeling ok not 100% but ok".

Marshall: "That's good after you have eaten. I will be taking you back to Katie's for the night ok"?

Max: "OK sounds like a plan Marshall I can't wait to see Katie again I have missed out on two days of my medicine so I'm sure she will give me that when I get back".

Jake bought out two bowls full of food for the two hungry pups placing them in front of Max and Everest then went back and got two bowls full of water for the two pups and placed them next to the food bowls.

Jake: "There you two go food and water".

Max and Everest ate all there food and drank all the water in the bowls that Jake had given them.

Max: "That was so good well I'm full now".

Everest: "I agree with Max that was very good thanks Jake".

Jake: "No problem you two and great rescue I got a call from the dad of the two kids saying they are both doing well".

Max and Everest: "That's great news"

Marshall: "Ok Max let me do a fast check up on you then we will get going I will drop you off at Katie's then it's off to the lookout for me and to bed".

Everest looked at Marshall and noticed he was looking unwell and very tired himself but didn't say anything and thought to herself "his a EMT pup he would know if something was wrong with himself"

After Marshall had done his check up on Max it was 730pm and time for Max and Marshall to go back home. Marshall and Max got into Marshalls fire truck and Marshall started to dive home he felt himself getting dizzy out of no were just as they were diving down the hill. Without warning everything for Marshall went dark the poor fire pup was unconscious behind the wheel of his truck. Max looked over at Marshall just as his head hit the wheel and he tried to wake him up but it was no use the fire truck was coming up to a turn Max didn't know what to do.

CRASH and everything went dark for Max

End of chapter 11

Note

So another cliffhanger for everyone what happen to make Marshall fall unconscious and will they both be ok. Anyway please review and tell me what you think will happen next and sorry for making this chapter short


	13. Chapter 12 the crash part 2

Frist off great job to silverwolf2014 for starting his own story it's a really good start on to reviews some great reviews no bad ones since chapter 2 which is good anyway up to 1533 views which is great keeps on going up I do wish more people would review my story but it's ok anyway here is chapter 12

The time was now 5am when Ryder got a call on his pup pad it was from a person in a plane flying over adventure bay.

Person: "Ryder it looks like there is a red truck that has gone off the road coming down from Jake's mountain it looks like a fire truck over".

Ryder: "Thanks for tell me I will get right on it".

Ryder got off the pup and ran outside to see if Marshall had come back yet. Ryder saw that Marshall's fire truck was not back and so a lot of thoughts started going through Ryders head the person said it looked like a fire truck.

Ryder: "A fire truck? O no what if it's Marshall's truck"?

Ryder ran back into the lookout and went up to the top and tried to call Marshall's pup tag.

Ryder: "MARSHALL COME IN MARSHALL RESPOND PLEASE RESPOND!"

This woke all the other pups up who then ran into the lookout and went up top just to see Ryder yelling at Marshalls pup tag on the big screen and they just stood their wondering what was wrong?

Max was barely awake and heard Ryder's voice coming from Marshalls pup tag and slowly crawled over close to Marshall.

Back at the lookout the pups looked at Ryder who was now starting to cry when.

Max: "R…y…..der"

Ryder and the pups both looked at the screen since no picture but they heard what sounded like Max very softly but.

Ryder: "Max is that you"?

Max: "Yes it is please help crash….."

Ryder: "Max you still there, what happen. Where is Marshall Max!?"

The pup tag went dark and Ryder turned around to see all the pups already siting there in their gear.

Chase: "Ready for action Ryder sir"

Ryder: "How long have you all been siting there for?"

Zuma: "Long enough to know something is wrong"

Ryder: "Ok then I'm taking all you pups then cause I don't know all the info on what has happen but it looks like Marshall and Max have crashed coming back from Jake's last night so we got to get up their now and help" Ryder said crying

Chase: "WHAT IS Marshall ok"? Chase's heart dropped.

After Chase had said that he bolted out the lookouts doors got in his pup vehicle and started diving very fast up the road that went to Jakes Mountain the other wont to far behind him. Chase then saw tracks as to where Marshall's truck had gone off the road and crash. Chase pulled over with the other behind him and got out and rand down to the site of the crash it looked BAD.

Chase: "MARSHALL WHERE ARE YOU"? Chase yelled

Ryder and the other pups stood up the top of the hill shocked at the site that was in front of them.

Ryder ran down to help Chase go through the crash site trying to find Max and Marshall but little did they know Max and Marshall had been thrown from the fire truck and had landed more downhill.

Max had just enough to open his eyes a little and he could hear Ryder and Chase called out for him and Marshall.

Max: "Ryder are you their can you hear me"

To Ryders surprise Marshalls pup tag was on his pup pad and he was hearing Max's voice.

Ryder: "Max is that you again"?

Max: "Yes it is me again".

Ryder: "Max where are you and Marshall we are searching the crash site but can't find you".

Max: "further downhill we are I can hear you and Chase b…"

The tag went out again.

Ryder: "Chase they are further down the hill let's go".

Chase: "Coming Ryder".

Ryder and Chase ran down the hill more and found Max and Marshall near the edge of a cliff Marshall was the closest. Chase ran down and pulled him away from the edge but Ryder looked at Max who was right on the edge that looked like it was going to give way. Right after Ryder had said that the edge that Max was on gave way Ryder jumped forward just as Max was starting to fall as Ryder landed lying down he put his hand down and he just got hold of Max's paw.

Ryder: "Dam that was close".

Ryder pulled Max up put him in his arms as Chase had put Marshall on his back and both started walking back up to the road were the other pups had already started cleaning up the crash site. The other pups noticed Ryder and Chase being Max and Marshall up the hill with very sad and crying faces. All the other pups saw Max and Marshalls lifeless bodies. Max was in Ryder's arms and Marshall was on the back of Chase as Ryder got on his ATV still with Max in his arms and Chase put Marshall in the other seat in his vehicle.

Ryder: "Pups stay here and help each other clean this up me and Chase are taking Max and Marshall to Katie's so she can look after them then we will come back and help ok"?

Pups: "Got it"

Ryder and Chase starting diving off to Katie's on the way down about half way to Katie's. Max opened his eyes a little to see that he was in the arms of Ryder and moving Ryder looked at Max and noticed that he had his eyes open a bit.

Ryder: "Everything will be ok Max Rest now".

Max smiled and closed his eyes.

Ryder and Chase arrived at Katie's and they both rushed Max and Marshall inside.

Katie: "O MY GOD MAX AND MARSHALL WHAT HAPPEN" with a shocked look on her face.

Ryder: "They crashed in Marshall's fire truck on their way home last night from Jake's.

Chase: "Please help them Katie please don't let them die". Chase ran out of Katie's shop crying got in his vehicle and dove off towards the lookout.

Katie now was holding Marshall.

Katie: "Ok Ryder being Max and follow me to the back we are going to have to work fast to safe Marshall".

Ryder followed Katie to the back of the shop were Katie had all her equipment to help the two pups

Max: "Katie is that you"?

Katie: "O Max your awake"?

Ryder: "He has been in and out of consciousness all the way down here".

Katie: "That's good to hear then that means his not as bad as Marshall in some cases Max how do you feel"?

Max: "Everything hurts … pain"

Katie saw that Max was out to it again.

Katie: "That didn't sound good ok first things first I need to get a IV into both of them Marshall looks like he hasn't had anything to drink or eat for the past 2 days. But Max in that area looks like he just needs water so after I put an IV into both of them. I will do an x-ray of them both then I can tell you what's wrong with then ok Ryder"?

Ryder: "Ok I'm going to go back up and help the others clean up the crash site give me an update when you can ok"?

Katie: "Ok I will now time to get to work".

Ryder left to go back to the crash site to help out as Katie put the IVs into both the pups and since Marshall was more hurt then Max. Katie took him into do his x-ray frist then she did Max's one after both the x-rays were done. Katie put both pups in different cages and left them to rest and waited for the x-rays to come clear so she could see their injuries. 3 hours later the x-rays had become clear and none of the two looked good Marshall and Max both had broken three legs and 2 ribs each Marshall also had a broken jaw. But one thing is for sure they are both lucky to be alive.

End chapter 12

Notes

Ok so there you all go another chapter for the story please review read and send what ideas I love hearing what people think of my story and what they say about it their maybe a rockyxZuma thing coming soon you will have to wait and see till next time cya.


	14. Chapter 13 all rest and love

Ok so the reviews for 12 are really good I wish more people would review but two people is better than none love reviews thank you KNDfreak and Silverwolf2014 for your reviews so onto chapter 13

That afternoon around 5pm Ryder called Katie to see if there was any new updates on Max and Marshall.

Ryder: "Hey Katie any new updates on them that you can tell me"?

Katie: "All I can say is that both of them are resting in their cages and are no longer in danger you and the pups can come over tommow and see them if you want"?

Ryder: "Thanks I will being them over tommow ok then see you tommow good night".

Katie: "Night Ryder".

Katie closed shop at 630pm and had dinner after dinner. Katie walked to the back of the shop to where the two pups were resting and Katie just pulled up her chair and sat their watching the pups all night. Around 3am Max opened his eyes with the energy that he had got from the rest and once opened. Max saw he was in a cage in a place he loved and called home he was back at Katie's shop. Max also noticed Katie asleep in the chair that she let Max sleep on so Max smiled at Katie and went back to sleep. The morning came fast it was now 7am Max was awake and looking right at Katie just as Katie was waking up.

Max: "Good morning Katie".

Katie opened her eyes and looked at Max "Good morning Max good to see your awake how are you feeling today"?

Max: "I'm in a lot of pain still but I'm getting through it some pain relief would be great but please Katie"?

Katie: "Sure Max I will just go get you some hold on".

Katie went and got Max some pain relief put it in a needle came back and gave it to Max.

Max: "Thank you very much Katie that's a lot better now o how's Marshall doing"?

Katie went and checked on Marshall and his stats and they had got a lot better Marshall should be awake by now.

Katie: "Hey Marshall are you awake"?

Marshall slowly opened his eyes to see Katie looking right at him just barely able to keep his eyes open but Marshall tried his best to keep them open Katie saw this.

Katie: "How are you feeling today Marshall"?

Marshall: "Everything hurts a lot of pain".

Katie: "I will go get you some pain relief as well it looks like you really need it".

Katie went and get Marshall some pain relief put it in a needle and gave it to Marshall. Katie gave Marshall more pain relief then she gave Max due to the amount of pain Marshall was in.

Katie: "There you go Marshall you should start to feel less pain now o and Ryder and the pups are going to be coming down to see you two today some time so you two hungry for some breakfast"?

Max: "O yes please I'm so hungry and could I have some more water as well please Katie"?

Katie: "Sure Max I will get you some food and more water what about you Marshall"?

Marshall: "Why does it hurt so much when I talk even after you have given me the pain relief"?

Katie: "O Marshall you have a broken jaw so it will be very painful to talk even after the pain relief it will not take away all of your pain and you can't eat solid food. You can only have liquids until your jaw is healed fully which could take about 2 weeks so you have to stay strong. Marshall I will being you some soup to have with a straw ok"?

Marshall: "Ok thank you Katie" Marshall said softly trying not to move his jaw a lot

Katie came back about 20 minutes later with a bowl of warm soup for Marshall with a straw in it for him to drink it with. Katie opened Marshall's cage and put the bowl of soup in front of him and put the straw in front of his mouth so Marshall could drink it. After that Katie went over and opened Max's cage and put his food in front of him and refilled his water bowl for him.

Marshall: "Thank you for the soup Katie". Marshall said softly.

Max: "Thank you for the food and water Katie"

Katie: "No problem you two get some more rest I will wake you both when Ryder and the pup come to visit you both ok"?

Max and Marshall: "Ok then".

Max and Marshall Fell asleep very fast after Katie had given them both Pain relief. Max was in no pain but Marshall was still in a bit of pain because his jaw. The time now was 9am Katie after watching the pups till they fell asleep again went and opened the shop for the day.

Meanwhile at the lookout Chase had been up since 5am walking around the lookout very worried about Marshall. Every time Chase past Marshall's pup house spot he stopped and stared at it for 3 minutes each time. Until Ryder came out and saw what Chase was doing and stopped him.

Ryder: "Chase what are you doing"?

Chase stopped in front of Ryder "I can't stop worrying about Marshall Ryder and every time I think about him I get a weird feeling but I don't know what it is and I don't know what to do". Chase started to cry.

Ryder: "Ok so these feelings what do you feel when they come to you"?

Chase: "Happy warm" Just as Chase said the two words he face went bright red.

Ryder: "Chase I think you maybe in love with Marshall".

Chase: "In love with Marshall but his a male I can't be in love with him can I"?

Ryder: "O Chase love can happen to anyone and you can love anyone I have no problem with you loving Marshall and if Marshall feels the same way you two May as well become mates".

Chase's face was now so red it looked like someone had poured red paint on him.

Chase: "Mate's but that's only if Marshall feels the same way I do about him which I don't know if he does or not"?

Ryder: "That is something you will have to ask him when you see him but try to ask him when it is just you and him ok".

Chase: "That's a great idea thank you Ryder but what if he doesn't feel the same way".

Just then Rocky walked into the lookout and saw Chase and Ryder talking.

Rocky: "Morning you two".

Chase and Ryder: "Morning Rocky"

Ryder: "Rocky would you mind doing something for me please"?

Rocky "Sure Ryder what you need"?

Ryder: "Chase and I are having a talk so would you mind waking the other pups up and telling them that breakfast will be soon please".

Rocky: "Sure thing Ryder". Rocky walked out the door to walk the other pups.

Rocky went around to the other pups and woke them all for breakfast but when he came to Zuma's pup house. Rocky just stared at Zuma sleeping.

Rocky: "O my, his so cute when his asleep I wish that I could just lick and kiss and be by your side always Zuma".

Rocky got closer to Zuma who was still sound asleep and as Rocky got closer he couldn't help but get a red face.

Rocky: "Zuma wake up breakfast is soon".

Zuma woke up and saw that Rocky was very close looking right into his eyes.

Zuma thought to himself in his head "What do I do Rocky is so close do I kiss him or lick him"? Zuma's face turned red as well.

Without warning Zuma lend in and kissed Rocky then pulled away and walked to the lookout for breakfast leaving Rocky siting their shocked by what had just happen.

Rocky: "Did Zuma just KISS me so he does feel the same way I do about him". Rocky then headed to the lookout.

Rocky came into the lookout for breakfast still with a red face the other pups saw Rocky's face and knew something had happen but what. Ryder came into the room with Chase and breakfast for all the pups.

Ryder: "Ok pups after breakfast we will be going to Katie's to see how Marshall and Max are doing ok".

All pups: "Ok" All the pups started eating their breakfast with smiles on their faces.

After the pups had finished their breakfast Ryder looked at the time it was 11am.

Ryder: "Ok pups lets go down and see Max and Marshall down at Katie's. The pups got in their vehicles as Ryder got on his ATV and they went off to Katie's.

Down at Katie's shop Max had just woken up from his rest and had a drink and looked around at all of the bandages around each of his legs and paws so he knew not to move them and then he started to call out for Katie.

Max: "Katie where are you"?

Katie: "Coming Max hold on".

Katie came into the room from the front of shop and saw Max was awake and trying to look around.

Katie: "What's wrong Max"?

Max started the cry "Tell me Katie how bad my injuries are and how long until I can walk again"?

Katie: "O Max the truth your injuries are not as bad as Marshalls his injuries are bad you both have 3 broken legs but Marshall also has a broken jaw. Your other question it will be about 2 weeks before you and Marshall can even think about trying to walk again the breaks in your legs are very bad".

Max looked at Katie in shock then lied his head on the floor of his cage with a very sad look on his face.

Katie: "I'm sorry Max I know it's not what you wanted to hear but injuries like yours and Marshall's will take time to heal. Marshall will take longer than you because he also has a broken jaw so he will not be able to do any rescues or play for about 3 weeks. I feel very sorry for him and I don't know how I'm going to tell Ryder that one of his pups will be out of action for 3 weeks".

Max: "I'm sure Ryder will understand that Marshall has to heal".

Katie then opened Max's cage and picked him up in her arms being careful not to put him in pain. Max rested in Katie's arms after she picked him up. Katie took Max and went to the front of the shop and sat in her chair looking out the doors.

Max: "I'm sorry Katie".

Katie: "Sorry for what Max"?

Max: "For making you worry about me when I went on the rescue with Everest o that remembers me I forgot to talk to her before me and Marshall left".

Katie: "O a talk with Everest hey what about may I ask"?

Max started to get a red face "Well you see I love Everest she is so cute and I think she feels the same way about me".

Katie: "Wait you love Everest that's great Everest has been looking for a mate and you both may have just found your mates so that's great to hear if you want I can try to get Everest down here tommow so you two can talk"?

Max: "Really you would do that for me Katie"?

Katie: "Yes Max I would because you are my friend and friends help each other out".

Max: "Thank you Katie if you could do that I would appreciate it".

After their talk the doors to Katie's shop opened and Ryder and the pups walked in.

Ryder saw that Katie had Max in her arms.

Ryder: "Hey Katie hey Max".

Pups: "Hey all".

Chase: "Were is Marshall Katie"?

Katie: "His out the back sleeping".

Katie got up out of her chair still holding Max in her arms and started to walk out the back to wake Marshall up from resting so he could say hi to Ryder and the pups so with Ryder and the pups behind her Katie open the door to the back area. There in a cage sleeping was Marshall Sound asleep.

Katie: "Marshall Wake up Ryder and the pups are here to see you Marshall".

Marshall slowly opened his eyes to see Ryder and the pups in front of his cage. This made Marshall start to cry tears of joy.

Ryder: "Hey Marshall how are you doing"?

Marshall: "So and so" Marshall said very quietly trying not to move his jaw

Chase: "Why is he so quiet I can hardly hear him"?

Katie: "Marshall has a broken jaw so every time he talks or moves his mouth it hurts him so he trying not to move it so much".

Chase: "Poor Marshall his normally so happy and loves to talk".

All the pups had sad looks on their faces as they looked at poor injured Marshall lying down in his cage looking at them all.

Marshall: "I'm fine pups". Marshall said quietly.

Katie: "Ryder pups there is something I must tell you all and it's not good news".

Ryder and Chase: "What".

All the other pups waited to hear what Katie was about to tell them all.

Katie: "Marshall can't do any rescues, play or eat solid food for 3 weeks due to his injuries all he has to do it rest for them 3 weeks".

Ryder's and all the other pup's mouths dropped

Ryder" "3 weeks without Marshall that is going to be very hard on some rescues then I just hope we don't have a fire for 3 weeks then".

The news made every pup cry all but Chase who was just sitting in front of Marshall's cage. Marshall looked at Chase as tears flowed down from his eyes then he turned to Ryder and Katie.

Chase: "Ryder, Katie and pups can me and Marshall have a minute alone please"?

Ryder looked at chase as he knew what Chase wanted to talk to Marshall about and whispered it to Katie".

Ryder: "Of cause you can Chase ok pups lets go say good bye to Max and Marshall and let's go get some lunch".

All pups but Chase: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder and all the other pups left Katie's shop and went to Mr. Porters for lunch. Katie left the room and went back to the front and sat in her chair still holding Max who was now sound asleep in Katie's arm. Chase and Marshall were now alone together and it was time for the talk.

Chase: "Marshall I have something to tell you".

Marshall: "Yes Chase" looking at Chase with a somewhat puzzled red face.

Chase: "Marshall I….I…Marshall I love you".

Marshall's face had the look of shock on it and his face was as red as a tomato as he just looked Chase in the eyes and saw that Chase's face was also red.

Marshall: "Chase thank you for admitting your feeling now I have something to tell you".

Chase had a worried look on his face after what he had just told Marshall he was worried that he didn't feel the same way.

Marshall: "Chase I love you two"

Chase looked at Marshall with a shocked look on his face Marshall just told him that he loved him as well. Chase walked closer to Marshall's cage and opened it. Marshall got closer to the now open door as Chase was at the door Marshall stopped. Chase moved his head closer and closer to Marshall's and before they knew it they were touching and Marshall made the frist move and kissed Chase. Chase didn't back away but engaged more in the kiss and they both loved it. After the kiss they both just looked into each other eyes very deeply.

Chase: "Ok that was great now that we both know that we love each other that makes me very happy Marshall I will come back every day till you are back up at the lookout to see you and talk to you".

Marshall: "Indeed it was great my frist kiss and I really enjoyed it thank you Chase. I was scared that you didn't have the same feelings as I did for you but now. I'm very happy that you do and I will love you for evermore. Ok then you better go and join the other pups for lunch and I will see you tommow Chase".

Chase: "Ok Marshall I will see you tommow my love".

Marshall: "Ok see you tommow Chase my love"

Chase walked out of Katie's shop with a big smile on his face. Katie walked back into the room that Marshall was in to see that his cage was open and Marshall was near the open door with a big smile. Max was also awake by this time and looked at Marshall he immediately knew something great had happen and he was going to ask Marshall about it tonight.

The time was 230pm and Chase didn't go to lunch he was went back to the lookout still with a big smile on his face. Ryder and the other pups got back around 330pm after helping Mr. Porter with some cleaning. Ryder noticed Chase was in his pup house with a big smile and so while all the other pups went to play Ryder went over to Chase to talk to him.

Ryder: "So Chase how did the talk go"?

Chase: "It went great we both told each other that we love each other and then we kissed it was so good".

Ryder: "I'm very happy to hear that Chase did you ask him to become your Mate or are you going to wait awhile before asking him"?

Chase: "I think I will wait awhile before I ask him or I will wait for him to ask me we will see what comes frist anyway I'm going to get some sleep Ryder".

Ryder: "Ok Chase have a good nap I will wake you when dinner is ready ok"?

Ryder got no answer as Chase was fast asleep dreaming about him and Marshall being happy together.

Back at Katie's shop time 630pm

Katie gave both pups their pain relief for the night then said.

Katie: "Ok you two be good now I'm going home to bed I will see you both in the morning goodnight".

Max and Marshall: "Goodnight Katie".

Now it was just Max and Marshall in the shop both in their cages lying down.

Max: "So Marshall how did it go with Chase I saw the big smile on your face when me and Katie came in tell me what happen".

Marshall: "Chase told me he loves and I told him I love him back and then we kissed and I really enjoyed and loved it".

Max: "That's really great news Marshall are you going to ask Chase to become your Mate for life"?

Marshall: "I think I will leave that up to him but if he was to ask me I would say yes to him".

Max: "I hope me and Everest get along as well as you and Chase".

Marshall: "I'm sure you will Max goodnight".

Max: "Goodnight Marshall".

End of chapter 13

Notes

Dam that was long chapter sorry guys the words just all came to me it was nuts and I think I have broken some keys on my keyboard when I have been typing really fast anyway now Chase and Marshall have told each they love each other and kissed how will Max go with Everest and rocky with Zuma wait till next chapter to find out please review cya….


	15. Chapter 14 and 15

Pup from another world chapters 14/15

This is going to be a long two chapters as I'm making this a double chapter just so that the reviews really say the chapter and not the chapter after it anyway thank you to everyone for reviews all of them were great and I loved reading them I was busy a lot of today reading a great story and the other half I cried a lot it was very sad but great at the same time here is the two chapters 14 and 15

Chapter 14 failure

The morning sun came up as the time turned 6am Max and Marshall were sound asleep. Katie opened the shops doors to let herself in and in doing so Max woke up as he heard the door close. Max always knew when Katie came in every morning Max forgot about his injuries and tried to stand up but as soon as he tried. Max let out a loud yelp as he fell back down in a lot of pain then he remembered about his legs as Katie came running into the room after hearing Max's yelp for help.

Katie: "What's wrong Max"?

Max: "Nothing I just tried to stand I forgot I had injuries".

Katie: "You silly pup anyway at 630am it will be time for me to give you and Marshall Pain relief for the morning".

Max: "Ok Katie".

Marshall slowly opened his eyes: "What's all the noise about you two"?

Max: "Morning sleepy head have a nice sleep"?

Marshall: "Yes it was great thanks for asking how was yours"?

Max's face turned from happy to sad in an instant Katie saw this and knew something was wrong with Max. Katie just didn't know what it was but now she had a worried look on her face looking right at Max. Max knew Katie was looking right at him and he knew that Katie was going to ask the question of what's wrong with him. Max looked up at Katie and before she said anything Max talked.

Max: "No I had a really bad night" Starting to cry "I dreamed of the time my family was killed in front of me and the cat just standing their laughing at me and all the blood and stuff" Max began to shake uncontrollably and then blacked out and collapsed in his cage. Katie rushed over to his cage opening the door and taking Max out and putting him on her table to feel his pulse. Katie's Face went from happy to sad faster than Max's face changed and she started to cry lifting her fingers off of Max.

Katie: "O no how could this happen Max DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE!"

Marshall heard what Katie yelled and instantly had a look of shock horror.

Katie hooked Max up to a heart monitor and saw that his stats were going down very fast. Katie knew what was going to happen she was going to lose him but not without trying to save him. Katie begun to rush around getting needles and other things and working on Max at the same time. Marshall couldn't bear to see Katie this way and called Ryder.

Ryder was up with the other pups having breakfast when he heard his pup pad ring. Ryder picked it up and saw it was Marshall calling.

Ryder: "Hey pups Marshall's calling" Ryder answered and didn't like what he saw.

Marshall: "Ryder come in please come in" Marshall said in a sad voice

Ryder: "Marshall its Ryder here what's wrong pup"?

Chase rushed to Ryder's side to see Marshall on the pup pad crying his eyes out and very upset.

Marshall: "Max is..." Katie yelled

Katie: "NOOOO WHY MAX WHY"

Marshall: "Ryder please get down here fast".

Ryder and Chase rushed to their vehicles and dove down to Katie's as fast as they could. They ran out the door that fast. Ryder forgot to tell the other pups were he and Chase were going leaving the other pups in the lookout with very puzzled looks on their faces.

Katie was still rushing around trying her best to save Max from what she didn't know but she tried everything. Max's heart just stopped and the heart monitor said he had flat lined and that meant only one thing to Katie SHE HAD FAILED TO SAVE MAX'S LIFE. Ryder and Chase got to Katie's rushed right to the back room to find Katie crying on the floor. Marshall crying in his cage and Max on the table with the heart monitor still showing him flat lined and dead. Ryder rushed over to hug Katie and to console her while Chase did the same thing to Marshall even if Chase was strong he cried. Max a friend all the Paw patrol just meet had just died and no one knew why not even Katie knew yet.

Ryder: "I'm so sorry Katie about Max he was a Great Pup for the time that we knew him".

Katie: "He was more than a great pup and I was more than just a person to him I was his very frist friend and a person he trusted with his life and I FAILED HIM".

Ryder: "You tried your best to save him and you didn't know what was wrong so you didn't know what to do don't blame yourself for something you had no control over".

Katie stopped crying and starting to stand up and just stood over Max thinking to herself "How did you die and why"? But no matter how hard she thought about it she couldn't come up with an answer to her question. Ryder was standing next to her looking down at the now lifeless pup on the table.

Ryder: "If you don't mind Katie I will tell the other pups about Max ok"?

Katie: "Ok but can I please tell Everest Ryder"?

Ryder: "Everest sure you can Katie".

Katie: "Thank you Ryder".

Ryder got out his pup pad and called the lookout Zuma answered but all the pups were there in front of the big screen looking at Ryder's face. He was crying as well and all the pups saw this and got worried about what had happened.

Ryder: "Pups I have some very sad news to tell you all and why Chase and I both ran out this morning" Ryder with a sad face. "Max died this morning Katie tried everything to save him but in the end he passed away".

All the pups were shocked to hear that their new friend had died they didn't know him that well but every pup saw. Max as a friend and now knowing he was died all the pup were devastated by this news Ryder ended the call as every pup was now crying.

Back at Katie's

Katie went to another room to call Everest with Ryder's pup pad. Katie went to Everest's pup tag and called it.

Everest: "Hey Ryder what's up"?

Katie: "Sorry Everest it's not Ryder its Katie"

Everest: "O hi Katie what's up how's Max doing"?

Everest heard Katie crying and knew something was up.

Katie: "I'm sorry to tell you this Everest but Max died this morning about 40 minutes".

Hearing this Everest froze and started to cry and shake and then cried. Everest ended the call with Katie and ran inside to her Bed. Jake saw Everest and heard her crying and knew something happen to her.

Jake walked over to Everest who was now lying down with her head in her paws.

Jake: "Everest what's wrong girl" patting her on the head trying to calm her down.

Everest looking up at Jake: "Max the pup I loved just died Jake his gone I loved him".

Jake shocked to hear that Max the pup who he had only ever meet once was now gone.

Jake: "Everest I'm so sorry to hear that how do you know this but"?

Everest: "Katie called to tell me but after she told me I ended the call and ran in here".

Jake: "Ok how about you and me go down to see Katie and what has happen"?

Everest: "Ok"

Everest and Jake got in her pup vehicle and started diving to Katie's.

Katie was shocked when Everest had ended the call she didn't even get to tell her what Max was going to say to her. Katie walked back into the room were Marshall, Ryder, Chase and Max's lifeless body were but this time Marshall had been calmed down by Chase licking him. Ryder was still just standing beside Max looking down at him with his eyes closed.

Katie: "Ryder Everest is most likely on her way down here with Jake to see if what I told her was true".

Ryder: "Yer most likely I don't think she will take it will at all".

Marshall was awake now: "She will not as she loved Max and Max loved her".

Ryder was not surprised to hear this as he somehow knew that Max and Everest would fall for each other "O Max why did he leave the one pup that loved you"?

End chapter 14 onto chapter 15

Chapter 15 lost love

Everest and Jake arrived at Katie's just a bit after 1030am Everest ran into Katie's shop and out to the back room. Right as Everest came through the doors Katie and Ryder looked right at her and right then and their she knew. What Katie had told her was true Max was gone Everest jumped up onto a chair then table and saw Max's lifeless body lying their Katie had unhooked the heart monitor before Everest had got there. Jake came in the doors to find Everest was on the table looking at Max's dead body.

Jake: "O no so it's true I'm so sorry Everest".

Everest was now crying over Max's body.

Everest: "Good bye Max you are the only pup I have ever loved and wanted to be with even if you didn't feel the same way about me".

Marshall: "Everest there is something I must tell you".

Everest looked over to where Marshall and Chase were in a cage together.

Everest: "Yes Marshall what is it"?

Marshall told Everest about everything that happened after him and Max left Jake's house.

Everest: "O that's not good why didn't you call me and Jake we could have helped you two"?

Marshall: "I had no say in it I was out cold Max was the one who woke up and called Ryder to tell him about the crash".

Everest turned to look at Ryder.

Everest: "Why didn't you call us Ryder"?

Ryder with his eyes closed: "Max asked me not to because you would have been asleep so I didn't I'm sorry Everest".

Everest was shocked to hear this as she was asleep but for a rescue she would have gotten up.

Marshall: "Everest there is one more thing you should know now that Max can't tell you I will".

Everest turned to look at Marshall and listen to what he was going to say.

Everest: "Yes Marshall".

Marshall: "Max told me last night before we went to sleep Everest he LOVED YOU two and very much so cared about you".

Everest had a look of shock on her face as she cried even more.

Everest: "So he did feel the same way that I felt about him" Everest closed her eyes

Marshall: "I'm sorry you have to find out this way Everest but he would have wanted you to know".

Everest: "Thank you Marshall for telling me".

Just then all the other pups came through the door Ryder, Katie, Jake, Everest and Marshall turned to look at them all with shocked looks on their faces. They all looked at Everest who was beside Max and with her eyes closed again she went to Max's face and licked it "I love you Max and will miss you deeply" Everest said. Before walking away Everest placed her front right paw on Max.

Everest: "I'm happy I got to meet the pup of my dreams but I wish you had lived longer I would have loved having you as my mate for life Max but now it looks like I will never get to have the pup and mate of my dreams I will miss you Max I LOVE YOU".

Everest was crying and her tears fell onto Max. Everest tried to left her paw off but couldn't it was like it was being kept their just then Max's lifeless body started to glow BLUE!

The end of chapter 15

Notes

Ok so sorry for making 15 shorter than 14 but the whole thing is over 2000words I only did this because every time someone reviewed it said it was from the next chapter so reviews for chapter 13 came up as 14 so I'm fixing that now enjoy o and what does everyone think of Max glowing Blue what will happen in the next Chapter and this was one idea that a friend told me about so I put it in enjoy please REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16 Max's power

Chapter 16 Max's power

Ok so the last chapter 14 and 15 got the right reviews that I wanted everyone I think now wants to know what's up with Max glowing blue and only one person got it right for the rest of you will all find out in this chapter on to chapter 16

Everyone watched in shock as Everest kept trying to take her paw off Max but no matter how hard she pulled. Everyone else was just staring at Max's body glowing blue.

Max awoke in what looked like a dream to him.

Max: "So this is what it's like to be died"?

Voice: "Max I have been watching you since I bought you to adventure bay".

Max: "What do you mean you're the one who bought a blue stone bought me here"?

Voice: "That's right a blue stone did and that would be me".

Max had a puzzled look on his face as a figure appeared in front of him it was the blue stone.

Max: "You are the blue stone that I touched to get here"?

Blue stone: "Yes Max I'm the Blue stone I help people and pups that need help and who help others just like. When you tried to move that rock off that little girls leg I helped you but giving you the power to move that rock off that girl and before you ask yes that's why your paws glowed blue. I have a lot of powers to give for using to help people and pups alike and I chose you to be the pup to use my powers for good".

Max: "Why me I'm a useless pup no one ever needs me and no one likes me". Max said with a sad face.

Blue stone: "That's not true you have friends like Katie, Marshall who like you and even Everest who loves you very much and you helped them two kids out so do you really believe that your useless Max"?

Max thought about the stones question then gave him his answer".

Max: "No I'm not useless I helped save them two kids and I love Everest and I have great friends Katie, Ryder and the paw patrol who are great people and pups and I will help whenever I can but one question for you".

Blue stone: "Yes Max"?

Max: "Am I dead right now"?

Blue stone: "Sadly yes you are but for have not passed yet. I got you before that could happen and also I will use my power to being you back to life you have a lot of people. Who are crying because you are dead and before you ask yes I did kind of kill you but it was the only way to talk to you and for that I'm sorry Max".

Max: "Wow so after this how will you talk to me"?

Blue stone: "After this and I give you my power I will be able to come into the real world and will be by your side and we will be able to talk and other people will be able to see me".

Max: "You don't think that some people will be sacred of seeing a Blue stone flying next to me"?

Blue stone: "In some ways yes but I'm sure they will understand in time and you never know Ryder may even ask you to join the paw patrol".

Max: "What you really think Ryder would let me join the paw patrol that would be interesting be closer to Everest".

Blue stone: "With the power I will be giving you yes and also when we are in the real world I will teach you how to use my power so you can master them ok".

Max: "Ok I will master them".

Blue stone: "Ok I think I have kept you here long enough time for you to go back and just in time Everest has her Paw on you".

Max: "Thank you blue stone by the way what is your real name I can't keep calling you blue stone".

Blue stone: "I don't really have a name I guess you can call me mark that's what everyone else calls me anyway but I don't like the name so just call me blue ok".

Max: "Ok then Blue let's get back to the real world".

Everything for Max went white.

Blue: "I will see you soon".

Back in Katie's shop Katie had hooked Max back up to the heart monitor which still said he was gone. Until the blue glow went away *BEEP…BEEP…BEEP* everyone looked right at the heart monitor in shock. Then Everest felt a something touch her paw that was now on the ground in front of Max. Everest looked down to see Max's paw touching her paw.

Everest: "MAX you're alive"?

Everyone in the room looked at Everest Max was dead how could he be alive.

Max: "Yes I'm Everest" Max said in a soft voice but everyone in the room heard him.

Max started to glow green all over his body and as fast as it came it went. Max opened his eyes fully and started to stand up and look right into Everest's eyes. Katie, Ryder and the pup had looks on their faces like they had just seen a ghost or something like it.

Katie: "Max is it really you"?

Max turning to Katie and the others "Yes Katie it is me and boy do I have something to tell you all but frist there is something that I need to say".

Ryder: "What is it Max"?

Max turned to Everest: "Everest I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL" Max kissed Everest which she didn't back away from the kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment with the one pup she loved.

Marshall: "Max how are you alive"?

Every pup: "Yer how"?

Max and Everest broke their great frist kiss together and Max answered them all.

Max: "that's going to be hard to explain unless Blue where, are you"?

Everest: "Max who's Blue"?

Max: "Blue is the name of the stone that bought me back to this world and gave me power".

Katie noticed that Max was on all four paws and he didn't look like he was in pain at all.

Katie: "Max your injuries aren't you in pain standing up like that"?

Max looked at Katie: "No blue used his power to fully Heal me when I woke up that was what the green glow was".

Katie: "Wow I really want to meet this Blue Max where is he"?

Max: "I will see if I can get him to come here. Blue can you come out and show yourself to everyone"?

Blue appeared right next to Max's head he was a Blue stone. Katie looked at him with shock in her eyes.

Blue: "Hello everyone I'm Blue".

Everyone steered at Blue with wide eyes and dropped mouths.

Blue: "Ok I knew this was going to happen at frist everyone would be shocked about me so I will be going now Max I will see you tonight for power training at 6pm ok"?

Max: "Ok see you at 6pm o by the way can I use your power to heal".

Blue: "Yes you can all you have to do is put one of your paws over the person or pup and say HEAL and your paw should start glowing green and you will heal. Whoever your paw is over you will heal but you must channel your power but anyway I got to go".

Max looked down at his paws then up at Marshall.

Max: "Marshall Mind if I try healing you frist".

Marshall: "Sure you can try".

Max: "Ryder can you being Marshall and put him on the table please let's see if this works".

Ryder bought Marshall and placed him on the table lying down. Max walked up to Marshall who had his eyes closed as Max raised his front right paw and put it over Marshall closed his eyes.

Max: "HEAL"

Max's front right paw started to glow green as the green glow got brighter it went all over Marshall's body. Within 3 minutes Max stopped and put his paw back onto the ground.

Max: "Wow that takes a lot out of me I feel very tired and dizzy think I need to lie down". Max collapsed on the edge of the table nearly falling off Katie caught him just in time.

Everest: "Max are you ok"?

Marshall opened his eyes and started to stand up and move his jaw around with in a minute. Marshall was up on all four paws and moving his jaw like it was never broken same with his legs. Everyone was shocked at this. Marshall looked around and saw Max was in Katie's arms.

Marshall: "What happen to Max"?

Katie: "He healed you then after he was done he collapsed nearly falling off the table but I got him before he did".

Blue reappeared out of no where

Blue: "So he used his power for the frist time and then collapsed sounds about right"?

Katie: "What do you mean Blue"?

Blue: "The frist time that a chosen one uses their powers it takes the biggest toll on their body and all of them always collapse after their frist power use. It gets better over time but sea water can help him get through it and when he is in it or has it on him the water gives him power. Right now he is at around 50% power left. Every time he uses his powers he will get better and better at it but he should never go below 10%. If that happens he well either die for good or live but need sea water fast. Max will learn more power everyday there is no telling what powers he could learn".

Katie: "Wow that's unreal so how do we know what his power level is at"?

Blue: "His power number is on the back on his front right paw".

Katie looked at the back of Max's front right paw it had 50% on it.

Blue: "O and before I go again he is not limited to a max of 100% he can go up as far as he wants to but when he masters his powers. I will teach him the hardest power to master ever but I think that is a bit away".

Ryder: "Wow so he may become like a super hero or something"?

Blue: "Yes but he would be a super pup you must be Ryder leader of the Paw Patrol yes"?

Ryder: "Yes I'm".

Blue: "May I talk to you in another room please"?

Ryder: "Sure".

Ryder and Blue went into another room

Blue: "When I start training Max to master his powers I would like you to watch".

Ryder: "Why me Blue"?

Blue: "My power is running low I may only have about 2 weeks until I die I will try to train him as much as I can but after I'm gone can you please ask him to Join the Paw Patrol"?

Ryder: "I was planning on asking him to join tommow".

Blue: "O really ok then that will work then please stay with that plan anyway good bye".

Ryder: "Bye".

End of chapter 16

Notes

Ok so their I have given Max his true reason for living but will he master his new powers and what will Everest think of him now that he has powers and what will Ryder do for asking Max to join the Paw Patrol please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17 a hard time

Chapter 17 A hard time

Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 16 it was interesting for me to type and took me a day alone anyway the reviews are good I only got one or 16 but I got message from someone I will not say their name but they told me that I should stop writing and I sucked at it what a load of shit anyway I will keep writing if you don't like my story then don't read it anyway here is chapter 17

Ryder walked out of the room where Blue and him where talking. Ryder now had a lot to think about he was planning on asking Max to join the Paw Patrol tommow but now he didn't know what he was going to do. Katie and the pups noticed Ryder coming back into the room with a look on his face that no one even the pups had seen on Ryder before. Marshall was up and walking around with Chase and talking to the other pups.

Ryder: "So Marshall how are you feeling now"?

Marshall: "I feel great can I go home Katie"?

Katie still holding Max who was still resting.

Katie: "As long as you are feeling great sure you can Marshall".

Marshall: "Thanks Katie".

Ryder: "Marshall I haven't finished repairing your pup house so you will have to sleep inside the lookout".

Chase: "Ryder sir he can sleep in my pup house with me if it's ok with you"?

Ryder: "If Marshall wants to I have no problem with it".

Marshall: "Sweet thank you Ryder looks like I'm sleeping with you Chase".

The two pup's faces turned red as they knew this was going to be interesting.

Ryder: "Anyway pup's it's about 4pm we should go back to the lookout and I will start getting dinner ready for you all".

Pups: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder and his pup's left Katie's and went back to the lookout. Everest asked Jake if she could stay with Max for the night.

Jake: "As long as it's ok with Katie it's ok with me Everest".

Everest looked at Katie "Please Katie"?

Katie: "Sure Everest it's always good to have more pups to talk to here and I'm sure Max will be happy to see you when he wakes up Everest"

Everest: "Thank you Katie".

Jake: "Ok then have a great night Everest and see you tommow".

Everest: "Bye Jake".

Later that evening around 5pm Katie had put Max on his chair to rest and Everest lied down right next to him giving him a lick on the face then went off to sleep herself. Max woke up 30 minutes later and saw Everest sleeping next to him as he got up he made sure not to wake her up just giving her a lick on the face which made her smile in her sleep. Max waked to the front of the shop where Katie was counting stock as Max walked through the doors coming from the back room.

Max: "Hi Katie what you doing"?

Katie turned around to see Max: "Hi Max I'm just counting stock and seeing what needs replacing how are you feeling"?

Max: "Not too bad but not great either I don't know if I'm up for training tonight with Blue".

Katie: "O Max you can do it you have been given these powers to help people and I believe you can Master them Max".

Max: "Thank you Katie I will give it my all".

6pm came fast and as soon as it turned 6pm Blue appeared out of nowhere.

Blue: "Good to see your awake Max have a nice rest"?

Max: "Yer I did and I'm ready to start Mastering these powers you have given me but why did I collapse after using heal on Marshall Blue"?

Blue: "The frist power use is the hardest on your body and it will take time for your body to get used to it Katie I need to ask you to get something for me for the training please".

Katie: "Yes Blue what can I do"?

Blue: "We will need some sea water for this training would you mind getting some please"?

Katie: "Sure".

Just then Ryder came in to Katie's shop with a bowl of sea water in his hands.

Katie: "Hi Ryder you got sea water just what I going to get"

Ryder: "I was coming to watch the training and bought this for Max to help him regain his power".

Blue: "That's great good job Ryder and great to see you here can you please place that right in front of Max please"

Ryder put the bowl of sea water in front of Max who had a puzzled face and was thinking to himself "What's this for"?

Blue: "Ok Max you ready to start tonight training I will frist off teach you how to gain power from sea water ok then put both your front paws in the bowl of sea water"

Max put both front paws in the water and then closed his eyes without being told to. Blue saw this and was happy he did it without being told what to do next and then. Max started to fell weird.

Max: "Blue I feel weird is this normal"?

Blue: "Yes it means you are gaining power from the water it should take your power level to 100%".

Max: "Wow I can feel the power going through my body it feels great".

Blue: "Ok it's time for the real test now I'm going to tell you what to say and we will see if it works don't open your eyes till I say so now say shield ok now".

Max: "SHIELD".

Blue: "Ok now Ryder can you please throw something at Max more or less try to just miss him but it has to be close or try to hit him it will not hurt him".

Ryder: "Ok as long as you're sure it will not hurt him"

Ryder picked up a brush from the floor and through it at Max as it got closer Katie noticed Everest was running towards Max.

Katie: "No stop Everest STOP IT TRAINING".

Everest heard then tried to stop but she knew she didn't have time so she closed her eyes and both Everest and the brush hit max's shield both got thrown back. Everest yelled "MAX" as she was thrown and hit a wall. Max heard Everest's voice and opened his eyes to see Everest against a wall lying down.

Max: "EVEREST Katie, Ryder what happen to her"?

Ryder rushed over to see if Everest was alright.

Katie: "Max she ran into your shield and got thrown back into the wall and was knocked unconscious".

Max: "I hurt Everest the pup I love is hurt all because of me" Max started to cry and then ran out of Katie's shop and into the night.

Katie: "No Max come back it's not your fault please come back" Katie started to cry

Ryder picked up Everest: "I will take Everest to the lookout and get Marshall to do a check up on her and then I will send the others out looking for Max Katie we will find him again".

Katie still crying: "Please Ryder find him fast it's too cold for a pup like him to be outside tonight".

Ryder: "The paw patrol will find him Katie".

Blue: "Be fast about it Ryder Max somehow used a repulsor shield which takes up a very large amount of power even for him. I dare say he would be down to about 20% and his powers will keep him warm so don't worry about him getting cold but. Keeping him warm his power will go down faster than normal so please do find him fast".

Ryder: "I will get my pups on it right away then" pulling out his pup pad "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT!"

ALL THE PUPS "RYDER NEEDS US"

All the pups ran to the lookout went up the elevator to the top jumped out and lined up just to see no Ryder. They all just then heard Ryders ATV pulling up down the bottom and then Ryder came up holding an unconscious Everest in his arms. This shocked every pup to see Everest like that Marshall was in his EMT gear.

Chase: "Ready for action Ryder sir".

Ryder: "Ok pup we have a big job to do tonight Max has ran off and we need to find him fast but frist Marshall can you do a check up on Everest please to make sure she is ok".

Marshall: "I'm ready for a RUF RUFF RESCUE"

Ryder put Everest on the ground and let Marshall do a check up on her.

Ryder: "While Marshall does that Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble I need you all to go out tonight and look for Max. Chase look around the lookout and where you and Marshall found Max before take rubble with you as for Zuma and Rocky look around the beach and the water area and Skye. Look around town with your helicopter and use you search light and all of you be careful out there tonight.

Every pup rushed out to the elevator and went down and rushed out the door and into their pup vehicles and took off. Marshall was still doing the check up on Everest and making sure she was ok.

Max was still running through the night until he came to the same place that Chase and Marshall found him at. Max went and just stood at the edge of the cliff and just talked to himself.

Max: "WHY! ME WHY ME I HURT THE ONLY PUP I EVER LOVED I DON'T DESERVE EVEREST'S LOVE I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE" Max felt his heart break after saying those words as he thought about jumping off the cliff and killing himself. Chase and Rubble where near Max and Chase could smell him and tracked him all the way to the cliffs edge.

Chase: "Ryder we found him he is at the same cliff that Marshall and I found him at last time".

Ryder: "Copy Chase everyone go there now Zuma go to the bottom of the cliff just in case he falls off"

Zuma: "On it Ryder"

Chase could hear Max crying and talking to himself

Back with Marshall and Everest

Everest was waking up and saw Marshall sitting in front of her with his EMT gear on.

Everest: "Marshall what happen"?

Marshall: "I'm not sure you will have to ask Ryder he bought you here unconscious and got me to do a check up on you and watch you while the other went looking for Max".

Everest: "What do you mean looking for him"?

Marshall: "He ran away after what ever happen".

Everest was shocked to hear this as the news came over the pup tags it was Ryder.

Ryder: "All pups to the cliffs edge Chase and Rubble have found Max"

Everest: "Marshall take me to Max now".

Marshall: "But Ryder said".

Everest: "I don't care what he said take me to Max NOW! Or I will go myself Marshall".

Marshall: "I'm sorry Ryder ok let's go"

Everest and Marshall went down the elevator and started running to where Max was.

Back with Chase, Rubble and Max

Chase walked towards Max.

Chase: "Max what are you doing"?

Max turned around still on the edge to see Chase Max was still crying.

Max: "O it's you Chase so Ryder sent the Paw patrol out to look for me what a waste of time looking for me I hurt one of your own and the pup I love".

Chase was shocked to hear that Max was the one who hurt Everest.

Chase: "Max please just step away from the edge I'm sure Everest will forgive you"

Max: "No she won't I hurt her I'm the pup she loves and I hurt her I don't deserve Everest or to live".

Everest and Marshall got to the cliff the same time as Ryder and Rocky did they went up to behind Chase Everest walked more and stood beside Chase. Max didn't see her because he had his eyes closed.

Max turned back around to the sea "Everest will never forgive me".

Everest: "Max I forgive you and I still love you with all my heart".

Max slowly turned around just to see Everest then the part of the cliff he was on gave way and Max disappeared falling down the cliff.

Everest: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAX!" EVEREST CRIED, as she tried to walk forward but Ryder and Chase stopped her.

End chapter 17

Notes

Ok hell I'm staying up way to late typing these but there is another cliffhanger for you all what will happen to Max will he be ok and will he ever learn to control his powers now please read and review I love reading reviews


	18. Chapter 18 the question

Chapter 18 the question

Ok frist off thanks for everyone who reviewed chapter 17 I love reading all of what people say but a guest reviewed and got it right but thank you all and yes silver I got the idea of that cliffhanger off you on to chapter 18

Max felt himself falling and thought to himself "She forgave me I must live SHIELD" The shield came up around Max just in time as he began to hit the rocks on the side of the cliff going down. Max could feel himself getting very dizzy from all this but he knew that if he got knocked out his shield would go down and he would be hurt so he did his best to stay awake. SPLASH! Max opened his eyes to see he had hit the water.

Ryder: "Zuma can you see Max anywhere down there"?

Zuma: "Yes Ryder I can I'm going to him now he is alive".

Everest: "His alive Ryder I'm going to Katie's" Everest ran off to go Katie's

Ryder: "Zuma when you have him take him right to Katie's ok"?

Zuma: "Ok Ryder".

Max looked around to see Zuma coming towards him in his vehicle.

Zuma: "Hey Max need a paw"?

Max: "A paw would be great thanks Zuma".

Zuma jumped into the water went over to Max who had now lowered his shield and was trying to swim to Zuma. When Zuma made it to Max he helped him back to his vehicle and to get in Zuma got in front of Max and started diving to Katie's. Max had a sad look on his face knowing that now he and Everest would have to talk about what happen.

Max: "Hey Zuma can I ask you a personal question since it's just you and me"?

Zuma: "Sure what's up"?

Max: "I have seen the way you look at Rocky do you love him"?

Zuma's face went as red as Marshall's fire truck.

Zuma: "Yes I do love Rocky very much".

Max: "That's great to hear then why don't you tell him I can tell you right now he loves you to just by the way he looks at you and cares for you".

Zuma: "What you really think Rocky loves me Max"?

Max: "Yes I do I had this same talk to Marshall when he told me that he loved Chase".

Zuma: "What he told you that"?

Max: "Yes Marshall did so why not tell Rocky you love you"?

Zuma: "I guess I'm waiting for the right time to tell him".

Max: "Ok then good luck".

Zuma: "Thanks Max".

They had arrived at Katie's shop the time was now 230am. Ryder and Everest were there to Meet Zuma and Max. Max looked at Everest and saw she had been crying as he looked at the ground with sadness on his face. Max got out of Zuma's vehicle and as soon as he touched the ground Everest ran over to him knocking him over now Everest was on top of Max licking him and giving him a big kiss.

Everest: "Please Max don't ever do that again you sacred me half to dearth when I saw you fall off that cliff".

Max: "I'm sorry Everest after I hurt you I thought you wouldn't want me anymore so I ran away".

Everest: "Not want you Max it would take a lot more than that for me to stop loving and wanting you".

Max: "Thank you Everest that means a lot to me".

Ryder: "Ok pups Zuma you can head home and to sleep I will be up their soon".

Zuma: "Ok Ryder".

Zuma turned around and begun to dive back to the lookout to go to sleep.

Ryder: "As for you Max I would like you to come up to the Lookout later on today please with Katie I want to ask you something".

Max: "Ok I will"

Ryder got on his ATV and went back to the lookout.

Everest was still on top of Max now just hugging him and Max was hugging her back. Everest got off Max.

Everest: "We should go inside and get some sleep Max"?

Max: "I agree my power is at 100% so I'm good for that but I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for 2 days".

Everest: "Well then we better get inside and get some sleep".

Max: "Everest do you want to sleep together tonight"?

Everest's face turned red "Sure Max I would love to sleep with you".

Max and Everest walked into Katie's Shop and saw Katie was fast asleep in her chair. Max and Everest went into a corner of the shop and lied down together with them both putting a paw over the other and fell to sleep on the floor.

That morning Katie woke up at 730am and got a drink of water and as she turned around. She saw Max and Everest sleeping together on the floor with a paw over each other.

Katie: "That's so cute they make a great pair".

Just then Marshall and Chase where at the door and wanted to be let in so Katie opened the door.

Katie: "Hi Marshall hey Chase"

Chase and Marshall: "Hey Katie can we have a bath please" they both said loudly

Katie: "SSSHHHH BE QUITE Max and Everest are since asleep but yes I will give you both a bath".

Chase and Marshall: "Thank you Katie and sorry" They said softly.

Katie filled two baths up with warm water for Marshall and Chase. They sat right next to each other and looking into each other's eyes. Marshall was looking into Chase's eyes when he saw something behind him which he moved his head to the right to see. Chase noticed this.

Chase: "Marshall what you looking at"?

Marshall: "turn around and look over their Chase".

Chase turned around and saw Max and Everest together sleeping with a paw over each other and sleeping peacefully.

Chase: "That's so cute best let them sleep they didn't get back till after 230am this morning from what Zuma said".

Katie: "What really 230am that's what time they got back"?

Marshall: "Yep so I think both of them would be tried and I know Ryder wants to talk to Max today".

Katie: "Ok you two your baths are ready to go".

Marshall and Chase both got in their own baths and let Katie work her magic on them.

Max and Everest woke up 30 minutes later just as Chase and Marshall got out of their baths and got dried off. Max and Everest both got up gave each other a kiss and then saw Chase and Marshall.

Max and Everest: "Hey Marshall hey Chase".

Chase and Marshall: "Hey you two love pups".

Max's and Everest's faces turned red as they turned and nuzzled each other.

Max: "So how are you two love pups going"?

Everest: "Yes please do tell"?

Marshall: "We are doing great we don't sleep together because Ryder won't let us".

Chase nuzzled Marshall's head "but we find time to be alone together"

Max and Everest "That's cute you two".

Katie who had left the room without anyone knowing she had come back into the room with breakfast for both Max and Everest.

Katie: "Here you two pups go you both must be hungry after last night and after you two are done with your breakfast Max and I are going to the Lookout to see Ryder Everest you can come if you want to".

Max: "Ok I wonder what he wants to talk to me about me".

Katie: "I have a very good idea of what it is but you will have to wait and find out".

Everest: "I will come with you two".

Katie: "Chase and Marshall when you get back to the lookout can you tell Ryder we will be up there in about 30 minutes please".

Chase and Marshall: "Sure we will Katie see you all soon".

With that Chase and Marshall left to go back to the lookout

Max: "I'm sorry Katie".

Katie: "Sorry for what Max"?

Everest looked at Max with a puzzled face.

Max: "I lost the great collar you gave to me".

Katie: "No you didn't" Katie went to the back room and came back with the collar in her hands.

Max: "But how"?

Katie: "I took it off you when you died and forgot to put it back on you".

Katie put the collar back on Max

Max: "Thanks Katie" Max licked Katie's face

Max and Everest were done with their breakfast

Katie: "Ok you two let's get going to the lookout".

Max: "Wait aren't you going to put a lead on me Katie"?

Katie: "No Max I trust you so I will not be putting one on you at all from now on".

Max: "Thank you Katie"

Max, Katie and Everest started walking to the lookout to see Ryder and the other pups. 10 minutes later they arrived at the lookout. Walking into the lookout they all saw Ryder and the other pups watching TV Ryder noticed the doors open and turned around.

Ryder: "Hey Max, Everest and Katie".

Max, Katie and Everest: "Hey Ryder hey pups"

Pups: "Hey you Katie, Max and Everest".

Max: "Ryder what did you want to ask me"?

Ryder: "Pups line up in front of me please"

All the pups lined up Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Everest

Ryder: "Max you have only been in adventure bay for only about 4 weeks you have proven yourself to be brave, caring, kind and helpful you also helped Everest with the rescue of the two kids up on Jakes mountain so Max would you like to join the Paw Patrol"?

End of chapter 18

Notes

Ok well here is chapter 18 hope you all enjoy it and what do you all think Max's answer to Ryder asking him to join the paw patrol be anyway read and review till next chapter bye


	19. Chapter 19 Max's answer

Chapter 19 Max's answer

Ok so another chapter another lot of typing a great chapter

Max was still in shock at what Ryder had just ask him

(Ryder: "Max would you like to join the Paw Patrol")

Everest: "So Max will you join us"?

All pups: "Come on Max join us"?

Max looked down at the ground thinking for a moment then he gave Ryder and the other pups his answer.

Max: "Ryder, pups thank you asking me to join but I'm sorry my answer is no".

Everyone was shocked to hear Max's say no to joining the Paw Patrol but none more than Everest who broke down in tears. Max turned around and before walking out the door.

Max: "I don't feel I'm ready to join your great team of pups Ryder not yet anyway but thank you for the offer".

Ryder looking at Max "You can join when you're ready too the offer will stay open for you".

With that Max started walking back to Katie's shop knowing that he had left all the pups and Katie shocked by his answer. Max had his head down the whole way back to Katie's.

Chase: "I can't believe he said no and what does he mean by his not ready"?

Marshall: "I'm sure he will join when he is ready".

Everest was still crying and ran out of the lookout and lied down under a tree just outside the lookout.

Ryder: "Ok pups we have to respect his answer if he believes he is not ready then that's ok like I said to Max the offer will stay open for him for when he is ready".

All pups: "Ok Ryder"

Ryder: "Katie Maybe you head back to your Shop to see how Max is doing I will go talk to Everest".

Katie: "Ok Ryder I will talk to you later".

Ryder: "Ok bye".

With that Katie started to walk home and Ryder walked outside to talk to Everest to see if she was alright".

Everest was still lying under the tree when she saw Ryder coming over to her. Ryder sat next to Everest giving her a pat on the head.

Ryder: "Everything ok Everest"?

Everest: "No everything is not ok I can't believe Max said no to joining the Paw Patrol".

Ryder: "He said he wasn't ready I think he wants to learn to control his new powers frist I'm sure he will join when he is ready he was needs time Everest".

Everest: "Yer but how much time will he need if he joins the Paw Patrol it will bring us closer together".

Ryder: "Then maybe you should talk to him see what he is waiting for then".

Everest: "Ok I will thank you for the talk Ryder your great".

Everest got up and started to walk Back to Katie's shop to talk to Max. But Max wasn't at Katie's he was sitting on the bridge looking out over the sea when Katie saw him as she was walking over the bridge and she walked over to Max and sat right next to him.

Max: "Hey Katie".

Katie: "Hey Max what are you doing out here and not inside"?

Max: "I'm just clearing my head I just said no to join the Paw Patrol and I let Everest down".

Katie: "Max you told Ryder you won't ready he understands that you can join when you are ready to".

Max: "Thanks Katie I'm going to get blue to train me more so I can master these powers faster".

Katie: "Ok but don't push yourself to far ok".

Max: "Ok Katie".

Max and Katie got up and went into the shop and Max called on Blue.

Max: "Blue come to me".

Blue appeared "Yes Max what's up".

Max: "I want to be trained more like right now for a start I got shield but I want more so I can be more useful please".

Blue: "Max if you want to fine but I will only tell you words and how to use them ok then you have to use them over and over again to get better at them ok"?

Max: "Ok then let's get started then".

Blue: "Ok so frist will be flying and just like the power the word is fly and you have to think about flying and which way you want to go and how fast you want to go. The other one is teleporting this is a hard power to master as it needs a lot of power and power control. To use it all you need to say is teleport and you have to think of the place or person you want to go to and you can teleport more than one person at a time just make sure they are touching you when you use the power ok".

Max: "Ok got it"

Max started to think about which power he would try frist and so he did Everest walked in the door and as soon as she did.

Max: "Teleport"

Max disappeared from in front Katie and Blue and ended up behind Everest.

Everest: "Where did he go"?

Max: "Everest I'm behind you now".

Everest turned to see Max standing behind her.

Everest: "How did you do that"?

Blue: "He used the teleport power and very good for the frist time using it I have seen others teleport inside walls and die but you did a great job Max now try flying".

Max: "Ok let's see how this go".

Everest watched beside Katie hopping everything was going to go fine as the time turned 530pm. Max closed his eyes and thought of flying and then said the word "FLY" just as he said it. Max started to hover off the ground and when he opened his eyes Max saw he was off the ground and then he fell landing on all four paws. After that he was down to 20% power and felt very tried.

Max: "Ok that took a lot out of me I think I'm just going to have dinner then go to sleep is that ok with you Katie and thank you Blue"?

Blue: "I will not train you anymore for two Days ok those new powers will help you a lot o and by the way you can move items with your mind just to tell you good luck bye".

Blue disappeared

Katie: "That's fine with me Max I will go get you and Everest your dinner now be ready in about 10 minutes and Max go put your paws in the sea water out in the back room please".

Max: "Ok Katie I will Everest want to come with me"?

Everest: "Sure Max I will come"

Max and Everest walked to the where Katie had put sea water in a bowl for him this morning and put his paws in it to recharge his power level as Katie got dinner ready. Everest walked up to Max.

Everest: "Max we need to talk"

Max: "I knew you would want to it's about my answer to joining the Paw Patrol isn't it"?

Everest: "Yes why did you say no for I thought you wanted to join the Paw Patrol"?

Max: "I do but since I now have these powers I want to learn to control them before I join the Paw Patrol I'm sorry about that Everest forgive me please"?

Everest walked closer to Max and nuzzled his neck "You have nothing to be sorry for no one will force you to join the team but it will be a great day when you do". She smiled.

Max nuzzled Everest back "I love you so much Everest".

Everest: "I love you to Max"

Max: "Everest can I ask you something"? Max's face turned red

Everest: "Sure you can"

Max: "What would you say if I asked you to become my Mate for life"?

Everest was shocked that Max was asking this what was she going to say. Not seeing Katie standing at the door listening to what the two love pup where talking about.

Everest: "Max I love you a lot more then I have loved anyone in the world even Jake so if you did ask me to become your Mate Max I would say yes"

Max was shocked to hear this and went with what has heart told him to do "Well then Everest I love you with all my heart my soul and my body and I will protect and help you whenever you need it and care for you when you are sick so Everest my love will you become my MATE for life please"?

Everest was standing there in shock then coming back to Max "YES MAX I WILL BE YOUR MATE FOR LIFE"

Max kissed Everest and she loved every minute of it Max tried to pull away but Everest pulled him back for more. Katie walked in.

Katie: "That's great news you two the two of you will be great mates together and maybe sometime later in life have pups of your own"?

Max and Everest where shocked to see Katie.

Max: "Katie how much of that did you hear"?

Katie: "All of it Max don't worry I will not tell anyone I will leave that up to you and Everest".

Everest: "I like the sound of having pups I have always wanted to be a mum what do you say Max want to be a dad"?

Max: "Sounds great having pups of our own to take care of sounds like a dream but a dream that can come true but"

Everest and Katie both looked at Max.

Max: "Everest that means we have to mate with each other to get you pregnant with pups".

Everest: "I have no problem with mating with you so we can start a family together"

Katie: "But you both must be ready for it not just one of you, for Mating to go right you both must be ready to do it and try to be alone. Anyway here is your dinner you two enjoy and then get some sleep no staying up tonight ok"?

Max and Everest "Ok Katie" the two nuzzling each other.

Katie walking back in by the way now that you two are mates Katie walked up to both of them with two pup rings and put one on Max's collar and the other on Everest's collar "Now everyone will know that you two are taken".

Max and Everest's faces turned red as they just looked into each other's eye and then went onto a bed that Katie had made up so both of them could sleep together. Katie left soon after the time was 10pm but Max and Everest couldn't sleep.

Max: "Hey Everest I have been thinking".

Everest: "About what Max"?

Max: "I'm going to go see Ryder tommow morning and tell him I'm ready to join the Paw Patrol now".

Everest rolled over to look at Max: "What really"?

Max: "Yes Everest really".

Everest got a big smile on her face "That's great to hear we better get some sleep now tommow will be a big day goodnight Max".

Max: "Goodnight Everest".

The next morning it was around 6am

Ryder: "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT"

All pups: "RYDER NEEDS US" as they raced to the lookout and went up the elevator to the top and jumped out.

Chase: "READY FOR ACTION RYDER SIR!"

Ryder: "Thanks for coming so fast pups we have a job to do a person is trapped on the side of the cliff and can't get back we need to help them"

Ryder using big screen going through the pup tags "I need Marshall I need you and your EMT gear to make sure the person is ok when we get her up I also need Everest" but she didn't answer as she was asleep as she slowly opened her eyes to Ryder's voice "Everest you their"

Everest: "Everest here what you need Ryder"?

Ryder: "Sorry for waking you up but we have a rescue and I need you and you mountain climbing skills meet us on the cliff just next to Katie's shop ok"

Everest: "OFF THE TAIL EVEREST WON'T FAIL".

Marshall: "READY FOR A RUF RUFF RESCUE".

Ryder: ALRIGHT PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL".

Ryder got on his ATV and Marshall got in his pup vehicle and they both started diving to the cliff next to Katie's. Everest got up making sure not to wake Max up and walked out seeing Katie on the way.

Katie: "Morning Everest where are you off to this early in the morning"?

Everest: "Rescue with Ryder there is a person suck on the cliff right next to your shop can you tell Max where I have gone please if he wakes up before I come back Katie"?

Katie: "Sure I will Everest good luck".

Everest ran out the door and to the left to the cliff she got their frist. Then Ryder and Marshall showed up Ryder and Marshall rushed over to where Everest was which was near the edge of the cliff and as Everest turned around. Marshall and Ryder both noticed the ring on her collar.

Ryder: "Wow Everest that a really nice ring anything you want to tell us"?

Marshall: "Yer that's a really nice pup ring".

Everest's face turned red "I will tell you both later right now we have a rescue to do I have already set up my line to go down to her so I'm going to get tried in and I'm going down".

Marshall and Ryder both looked at each other.

Ryder: "Ok then Everest let's do this"

Everest put the rope in place and started to go down soon reaching the person.

Everest: "Hi I'm Everest from the Paw Patrol and I'm here to help you get up"

Person: "Thank god am I happy to see the Paw Patrol".

Everest: "Ok just put this rope around you and start going back up ok"?

Person: "Ok".

The person put the rope around herself and started going back up as Everest supported the rope from the bottom"

Max woke up and saw that Everest was not next to him. Max then walked out to the front of the shop to find Katie doing more stock counting.

Max: "Katie good morning do you know where Everest is by any chance"?

Katie turned to Max: "Yes I do Everest was called to a rescue just around the side at the cliff next to my shop you should go".

Max: "Thank you Katie" as Max ran out the door to the cliff.

Back at the rescue the person had gotten to safety and Everest was getting ready to go back up the cliff. What no one knew was that the rope was being cut by a sharp rock on the cliff. Everest started to climb up she got about half way then the rock cut the rope and Everest fell all the way back to the edge. Where she had just got the person off and landed on her side which made her let out a loud yelp.

Ryder and Marshall: "EVEREST ARE YOU OK"?

Everest: "No I'm not HELP ME" Everest was in a lot of pain she could move her two front legs and she knew something inside was broken she couldn't take the pain and blacked out.

Max heard his Mate's loud Yelp and ran for the cliff only to see Ryder and Marshall looking over the edge calling out to Everest.

Max: Ryder, Marshall what happen"?

Ryder and Marshall turned to see max and noticed he had the same ring that Everest had on but didn't say anything.

Ryder: "Max Everest's rope broke and she fell and landed on her side and now she has blacked out can you help her"?

Max knew he could with one of the powers that Blue gave him the word to.

Max: "Yes I can and I will but frist Marshall I need you to move to an open area so Everest and I don't fall off the cliff ok"?

Marshall: "Right" Marshall moved to an open area.

Ryder: "Max how are you going to get her from their"?

Max: "I'm going to teleport to her and then same back"

Ryder: "Wow when you learn that"?

Max: "Tell you later here I go".

Max thought of Everest and then "TELEPORT"

Max disappeared in front of Ryder, Marshall's and the person's eyes. Max appeared right next to Everest.

Max: "Everest wake up please wake up" Max put his paw on Everest and thought Marshall and said "TELEPORT" This took both him and Everest to right beside Marshall.

Marshall and Ryder: "Wo that was cool"

Max: "She is hurt really badly I'm going to try to heal her but frist Marshall x-ray her please"?

Marshall: "Sure bark x-ray" Marshall's x-ray popped out and he started to go over Everest.

Meanwhile Max had closed his eye and was trying to gain more power and to get ready to heal his Mate.

Marshall: "Ok done your right Max it's not good a lot of injuries she has two broken ribs her two front legs are broken and one back leg is broken".

Max: "Ok then here I go" Max put his front right paw over Everest closed his eyes "HEAL" Max's paw started to glow green and the glow went all over Everest. Max kept healing Everest for about 5minutes then stopped.

Max: "Ok she should be good now and wake up any minute". Max lied on the ground after healing Everest. Max looked at his power level it was at 20% and he was so tired then he felt wet. Marshall had some sea water bottled in his frist aid bag which Ryder poured over Max so he could regain some power which he did it took him up to 80% but he was still tired but got up and looked at Ryder.

Max: "I would like to talk to you later on please can you pop into Katie's shop later I'm taking Everest back to rest now".

Ryder: "Sure Max I will pop in later on bye".

Max thought of Everest and picked her up and moved her with his mind all the way to Katie's. Max walked in the front door holding and moving Everest in the air.

Max: "Katie help can you take Everest please and put her in bed".

Katie got up and rushed over to Max and took hold of Everest. Max and Katie both went to the back room Katie placed Everest on their bed and Max lied down next to her.

Katie: "What happen Max"?

Max told Katie everything that happen.

Katie: "Wow no wonder you're tired you used your powers four times today get some rest".

Max was already fast asleep next to Everest who was now also sleeping. Katie left the room to go back to stock counting and to let the pups rest the time was now 9am. Max and Everest slept for a long time they didn't start to wake up till it was 2pm Max was frist up then Everest.

Max: "Hey Everest how you feeling"?

Everest: "Great I guess I have you to think for that don't I Max"?

Max: "Yes I rescued you and then healed you". Max nuzzled Everest

Everest: "Thank you Max".

Max: "Just doing what I said I would helping my MATE".

Max and Everest got up and walked out to the front of the shop to see Katie talking to Ryder.

Max and Everest: "Hey Ryder hey Katie".

Ryder: "Hey max Hi Everest how are you feeling"?

Everest: "I feel great all good thanks for asking".

Ryder: "Now Max since I'm down here what is it you wanted to talk to me about pup"?

Max: "Ryder I'm Ready to join the PAW PATROL".

Ryder: "Wow that's great news then I will ask you the question again. Max would you like to join the PAW PATROL"?

Max: "YES I WOULD RYDER"

End of chapter 19

Notes

So I don't know any of the pups age so I will put Chase, Marshall at 1 year and 7 months Zuma, Rocky at 1 year and 5 months Skye, Rubble, Max and Everest all at 1 year and 4 months it is just for my story I know these are not their real ages but please read the chapter and review goodnight Max out


	20. Chapter 20 Marshall part 1

Chapter 20 MARSHALL part 1

Ok so I hope everyone liked the last chapter everyone should be happy that Max has now said yes to Ryder what will happen now reviews are great so keep them coming O and I need help I need 2 boy names and 2 girl names for Max and Everest's pups that will be in another story of mine that I will be starting soon here is chapter 20

Ryder: "So you are ready to join the Paw Patrol Max"?

Max: "Yes I'm ready".

Ryder: "Ok then come up to the lookout around 5pm ok and we will make it official ok".

Max: "Ok then"

Ryder: One more thing you two what's with the rings"?

Everest and Max turned to each other then back to Ryder.

Everest and Max: "We are MATES now Ryder".

Ryder: "YOU'RE WHAT!"?

Max: "Please don't be mad Ryder".

Ryder: "Mad I'm not mad surprised yes but I could never be mad at two pups being happy together" Ryder smiled and gave them both pats.

Max and Everest: Thanks Ryder" Everest: "Please don't tell the other pups yet we will"?

Ryder: "Ok I will not tell anyone pup I'm very happy for the both of you and Everest Jake is looking for you can you call him"?

Everest: "Jake I forgot I said I was going to go home yesterday I will call him after this talk then thanks for telling me Ryder".

Ryder: "No problem Everest anyway I got to go so I will see you all later then bye".

Max, Everest and Katie: "Bye Ryder".

Back up at the lookout everyone was playing tag all but Rocky and Zuma who were lying under a tree together they both had red faces. Zuma thought to himself "I should tell him now I should". Rocky was thinking the same thing "I should tell him now I should". Just then they both looked at each other.

Zuma: "Rocky there is something I need to tell you".

Rocky: "Zuma there is something I need to tell you also".

As the two pups looked into each other's eyes they both said at the same time.

Zuma and Rocky: "I LOVE YOU".

They both were shocked at what the other had said. The other pup had all gone inside to watch TV which left Zuma and Rocky alone outside under the tree. Zuma looked around to see if there was anyone around and when he saw that there was no one around. Zuma kissed Rocky on the mouth and Rocky loved it and wanted more. When Zuma tried to pull away Rocky pulled him closer this went on for a good 5 minutes until both pup just pulled away and nuzzled each other. Ryder rolled up on his ATV got off and saw Rocky and Zuma kissing then nuzzling each other as he walked over to them.

Ryder: "Hey Rocky and Zuma".

Rocky and Zuma stopped nuzzling and turned to see Ryder standing there. The two pups both had faces as red as they could go.

Zuma: "Hey Ryder" with his eyes looking away

Rocky: "Hey Ryder" also with his eyes looking away

Ryder: "its ok you two I have known about you both loving each other for a while now".

Rocky and Zuma: "WHAT you have"?

Ryder: "Yes and I'm guessing by what I just saw you both told each other how you feel about one and other yes"?

Zuma and Rocky: "Yes we love each other very much".

Ryder: "Good for you two now I want you two inside I need to talk to everyone please".

Zuma and Rocky: "Ok"

Ryder started to walk to the lookout with the two new love pups behind him. Ryder and the pups walked into the lookout to see the other pups watching TV. Ryder walked over to them as Skye turned the TV off Rocky and Zuma joined the others.

Ryder: "Ok pups I got some very big news to tell you all now"

All pups had puzzled and happy faces and they all wanted to know what the news was.

Ryder: "This afternoon we will be welcoming a new member into the PAW PATROL".

All pups: "WHAT REALLY THAT'S GREAT WHO"

Ryder: "You will find out when he gets here at 5pm ok so rest till then"

After Ryder was done he went to make lunch for him and the pups. All the pups had thoughts going through their minds of who the new pup could be.

Marshall: "Could it be him"?

All pups looked at Marshall "WHO MARSHALL"?

Marshall: "Max could he be ready now after he saved Everest this morning"?

All the pups started the think and then went outside to play tag. Marshall stayed inside and lied down on the couch. Chase was outside but couldn't see Marshall so he went back inside and over to the TV. Chase looked on the couch to see Marshall lying down trying to get some rest. Chase jumped up on the couch and started to nuzzle Marshall on the face which caused Marshall to smile.

Marshall: "Hi Chase".

Chase: "Hey Marshall you ok you have been resting a lot lately".

Marshall: "I don't know I have been feeling very weak and tired a lot lately and I don't want to tell Ryder and worry him" Marshall said with a sad face as he slowly started to cry.

Chase: "Marshall if you are not well you need to tell Ryder I don't like seeing you unwell it makes me sad please Marshall tell Ryder or even ask Max to heal you".

Without Marshall and Chase knowing Ryder was listening to them talk and heard that Marshall wasn't well. Ryder walked in with lunch for the pups.

Ryder: "Pups lunch time come get it".

All the pups but Marshall and Chase got up and went to were Ryder had put the lunch bowls down. The other pups ate all their lunch and then went outside to play again. Marshall however had not even gotten up to get his lunch. Chase was getting very worried about Marshall the pup he loved he even went picked up Marshall's lunch bowl and bought it over putting it in front of him.

Chase: "Marshall you have to eat come on do it for me Marshall" Chase said nuzzling Marshall

Marshall tried his best to lift his head but it was no use he was so weak he was having trouble keeping his eyes open with the last of his energy.

Marshall: "C…Ch…Chase h...help me" Marshall blacked out.

Chase yelled: "RYDER HELP!" Chase cried in pain as he watched Marshall.

Ryder and the other pups heard Chase yell for Ryder and they all ran inside and over to. Chase and Marshall only to see Chase crying over Marshall who was unconscious on the couch. All the pups looked at Marshall as Ryder looked over him and tried to wake him up but failed to.

Ryder: "Marshall Wake up wake up Marshall".

Chase: "He said he was feeling weak and tired a lot".

Ryder: "I can't wake him up Chase go get Max NOW RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN GO NOW CHASE".

Chase: "On it".

With that Chase bolted out the lookouts door and ran down to Katie's shop as fast as his legs would take him. Max, Everest and Katie were talking to Blue about Max's powers and what others he could learn the time was 4pm. Max turned to the door.

Everest: "What is it Max"?

Max: "Someone is calling my name it sounds like Chase".

Katie: "What how can you hear that"?

Blue: "His hear has been enhanced by his powers he can hear things that none of us can"

Max: "He sound like his crying I think he needs my help"

Then the shop's doors opened and Chase ran in Yelling Max's name.

Chase: "Max help please help"?

Katie: "Chase what's wrong"?

Chase: "Marshall has fallen unconscious and we can't wake him up he said he has been feeling weak and tired a lot and he has been resting a lot as well so please help him".

Max: "Ok let's go now"

Blue: "Wait"

Max: "For what Blue"?

Blue: "I will teleport us their Chase who is near Marshall right now"?

Chase: "Ryder".

Blue: "Got him everyone hold on to me".

Everyone held on to Blue.

Blue: "MASS TELEPORT".

Everyone was teleported to inside the lookout beside Ryder and in front of Marshal.

All pups: "Max, Everest, Katie, Blue and Chase"

They all saw Ryder over Marshall as Max and Blue went over to him.

Blue: "Ryder has he moved or anything since Chase left to come us"?

Ryder: "No he hasn't but he is still breathing which is good".

Blue: "Ryder please stand back from him".

Ryder stepped back from the unconscious Marshall.

Max: "Blue what are you going to do"?

Blue: "I'm going to scan him to see what's wrong with him".

Max: "Scan him you can do that"?

Blue: "Yes I will teach you how to do it later".

Blue scanned Marshall.

Blue: "That's interesting"?

Ryder: "What is it Blue"

Blue: "Marshall has a very bad puppy cold and Max you can't heal him.

Max was shocked to hear that he couldn't help Marshall.

End chapter 20

Ok so a somewhat short chapter read and review tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter and what will Max do now please review and tell me what you think good bye.


	21. Chapter 21 Marshall part 2

Chapter 21 Marshall Part 2

To all who helped me with the names that will be used in my next story thank you I have had a lot of names and have come up with 4 so thank you all for your help as for the review of chapter 20 wow I got a lot of people messaging me about the chapter and the reviews are great so thank you all here is chapter 21.

Max: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLUE"?

Blue: "I mean Max you can't heal everything this is one of them things".

Ryder: "But if Max can't heal him. Can you do anything Blue"?

Blue: "Yes I can help him get better as I have more powers then Max does".

Ryder: "Then please Blue help Marshall".

Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest and Rubble: "Yer come on Blue please HELP MARSHALL".

Blue: "Ok I will help him get better".

Ryder: "Thank you Blue".

Blue: "Don't thank me yet".

Blue looked at Marshall and got down close to the poor unconscious pup and began to channel his power.

Blue: "Cure should do it"

Blue: "CURE"

Blue said the power word and Marshall started to glow blue and slowing Marshall opened his eyes and as he started to stand up.

Blue: "No Marshall don't stand yet".

Marshall: "…." Marshall didn't talk back.

Blue used his powers to make Marshall lay back down and not get up. Ryder and the other pups looked on as Blue was making Marshall better but it still looked like he was in pain and hurting.

Blue: "Max I need you to use HEAL on Marshall as I'm doing this now please"?

Max: "Right on it".

Max walked over to Marshall and put his front right paw over Marshall. "HEAL"

Marshall was now starting to glow half green and half blue. Now both powers were working on Marshall to make him feel better. BUT WAS IT GOING TO WORK?

Blue and Max back off and stopped using their powers after 25 minutes of using their power on Marshall. Marshall was now breathing fine and asleep.

Blue: "That should do it great job Max I knew I was right to choose you to give my powers to".

Max: "That was good but now what"? Max lied down very tired after using his power a lot today.

Ryder and the other pups had gone on a job Everest had stayed behind with Max to keep an eye on her mate. As Max and Everest fell asleep on the floor in the lookout next to each other with Katie watching over the three of them. Ryder and the other pups got back from the job to find Marshall, Everest and Max all asleep and resting with Katie just sitting down watching over all of them.

Ryder: "Hey pups why don't you go play outside for abit I will call you when dinner is ready ok"?

Zuma, Rubble, Skye and Rocky: "Ok Ryder".

Chase: "Can I stay with Marshall with Ryder sir"?

Ryder looked at Chase and saw the worry in Chase had for Marshall in his eyes.

Ryder: "Sure Chase just don't wake them up ok"?

Chase: "I won't wake them thank you Ryder".

Chase walked over jumped up on the couch and lied next to Marshall. Since telling each other how they feel the two have been spending a lot of time together and getting closer. The time was now 630pm and Ryder had made dinner for all the pups.

Ryder: "pups dinners ready come get it".

Rubble: "FOOD".

All the pups came in from outside to get their dinner just as Everest, Max and Chase woke up to get their dinner as well. Marshall was still asleep so Max went over and felt his head he was just right still but he needed more rest. After dinner Ryder still saw the worry on Chase's face about Marshall but it was over time for the big new to come out.

Ryder: "All PAW PATROL members line up in front of me please".

All the pups did as Ryder asked even Everest they all lined up in front of Ryder.

Ryder: "Ok pups it's time to being in our newest PAW PATROL member and make the group total 8 pups so right now join me in welcoming MAX to the PAW PATROL".

All the pups turned and looked right at Max then they all started to cheer. "WELCOME TO THE TEAM GREAT TO HAVE YOU WITH US" Everest had a big smile on her face.

Ryder: "Max please come here".

Max started to walk over to Ryder past all the pup he was happy that he was about to be a part of something big. Max got to Ryder and sat with his eyes looking up at Ryder.

Ryder: "Max frist off thank you for joining and welcome to the team now please rise your right paw".

Max raised his right paw.

Ryder: "Now Max will you always help people out from the smallest of jobs to the biggest and hardest even if it means getting hurt or even your own life to save someone"?

Max: "Yes Ryder I will" smiling at Ryder.

Ryder: "Then I give you this new collar with your pup tag and again welcome to the team".

Ryder put Max's new collar on him behind the one Katie had given him. Ryder knew that the one Katie had given him had the ring on it and meant a lot to him. Max looked at his pup tag it was rainbow colors with a big M on it for Max.

Ryder: "Sorry I couldn't come up with anything better than an M for your pup tag Max I hope you like it".

Max had started to cry with a smile on his face.

Ryder: "What's wrong Max you don't like it"?

Max: "No Ryder I love it this is the second best thing that has ever happen to me in my life".

Ryder: "Second what is the frist"?

Max looked right Everest: "is it ok if I tell them"?

Everest: "Sure it is Max go ahead".

Max: "The number one best thing that has ever happen to me in my life was meeting Everest and becoming lifelong MATES with her".

All the other pups: "WHAT"

Ryder: "Pups if you haven't noticed Max and Everest both have puppy rings on their collars".

Everest walked over to stand beside Max they both lifted their heads up to show the rings they both had on.

Skye: "Wow that's great news for you two I hope you both live a long and happy life together".

Marshall: "Me two".

Everyone turned to see Marshall standing behind them all.

Chase seeing Marshall ran up and nuzzled his mate: "I was so worried about you".

Marshall nuzzled back: "Thanks Chase".

Ryder: "Marshall how do you feel"?

Marshall: "I feel great I'm no longer weak or tired".

Max: "Then what Blue and I did worked thank god".

Marshall looked at Max to see he had a pup tag on.

Marshall: "So I was right Max was the new member".

Max: "Yes I'm Marshall".

Marshall: "Great to have you with us I'm sure we all look forward to working with you".

R, Z, C, S, R: "YES CAN'T WAIT".

Max: "Thanks all I look forward to working with you all as well".

Ryder: "Pups why don't you all go play outside for about 2 hours then bed time".

Max: "Ryder I know the pups stay up here but if it's ok if you I would love to stay down with Katie please"?

Ryder: "Sure Max as long as she is fine with it I'm to".

Katie: "Sure you can Max its great having more help and someone else to talk to around".

Max: "Thanks Katie".

The other pups were already outside playing tag in the dark. Just as Max was about to start walking out to play Blue appeared in front of him.

Max: "Hey Blue what's up"?

Blue: "Max I need to talk to you about something".

Max: "Ok".

Max and Blue went to the other side of the lookout to talk while Everest sat at the door to the outside waiting for him. Ryder and Katie went into the kitchen to clean up from dinner while Blue and Max talked.

Max: "So Blue what you want to talk about"?

Blue: "Max I have seen another pup who holds power just like you but he is not from this world".

Max: "What do you mean power just like me"?

Blue: "He can do everything you can and more for now he is more powerful then you".

Max: "Wow what's his name"?

Blue: "His name is silvex and he has been watching you a lot it is one of his powers that he can see into other words for all I know he could be watching us right now".

Max: "What why has he been watching me for"?

Blue: "I don't know why Max but I'm sure one day you and silvex will meet each other".

Max: "That would be cool to meet another pup with powers like me".

Blue: "One more thing Max and you are not going to like this when you hear it".

Max: "What Blue"?

Blue: "Max I'm dying my power is running low and unlike you there is no way for me to regain my power I have lived for over 5000 years Max and it is nearly my time to go. When I go the rest of my power will be given to you my chosen one and then you will know all the words to the powers I have given you Max".

Max: "WHAT how long do you have left"?

Blue: "I have about 3 days left before I die I'm sorry Max it was a week but after using my powers on Marshall I only have 3 days left now".

Max broke down crying as Blue disappeared Everest ran over to Max and started to lick and nuzzle him to try calm him down. Ryder and Katie as well as the other pups heard Max crying and ran inside to see what had happen.

Everest: "Max calm down please what's wrong"?

Max told Everest what Blue had told him.

Everest: "That's not good at all do you want some time alone Max"?

Max: "I would rather be with you Everest will you come with me to somewhere please"?

Everest: "Sure Max I will come with you".

Just as everyone walked in and saw Everest and Max.

Ryder: "Max what's wrong"?

Max: "Everest and I are going out be back later TELEPORT".

Ryder: "where" before Ryder could finish the two pup had disappeared.

Katie: "I hope he is ok"

Max and Everest appeared at the cliffs looking out over the sea even through it was night time it was a peaceful place to think and calm down as Max and Everest lied down next to each other for the night nuzzling one another as they both slowly fell asleep.

END CHAPTER 21

Notes

Sorry chapter was a day late was at supernova all yesterday anyway here is chapter 21 so read review tell me what you all think of it next chapter will be a good one.


	22. Chapter 22 the fire

Chapter 22 THE FIRE

Ok so to everyone yes I talked about silvex who is one of silvers oc's so I thank him for letting me use silvex and yes me and him will be working on a story together later on it will have both Max and Silvex in it but that all I will say anyway reviews are great keep them coming I love all reviews all people who type have a great life we type so people have things to read and I'm sure we all love doing I got to meet a right writer yesterday and she told me which I will tell to you all "we write so we can get things down so keep going and enjoy an love it" and I have reached over 3000 readers so on to chapter 22

Max and Everest spent the night on the cliff side together under the moon it was a great night for it as it was not too cold and not too hot. Max woke up about 1am Everest was still asleep as Max stayed lying next to Everest just with his eyes open and thinking about what Blue had told him.

Max in his mind "Silvex what type of pup are you and how do you have powers just like me? Could it be that you are a gatekeeper that my mum use to tell me about. What was it gatekeepers are powerful but kind and helpful and that can travel from world to world".

Max fell asleep again the time was 7am when Ryder got a call.

Ryder: "Hello Ryder here".

Mr. Potter: "Help Ryder my shop is on FIRE PLEASE COME FAST".

Ryder: "NO JOB IS TO BIG NO PUP IS TO SMALL PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT AND FAST".

Pups: "RYDER NEEDS US".

All the pups got up the top of the lookout and line up all but Max and Everest.

Chase: "READY FOR ACTION RYDER SIR".

Ryder: "Thanks for coming so fast most of you even if we are missing two pups we have no time to waste for this one Mr. Potters shop is on FIRE and we need to go now so I'm taking all of you with me for this one so let's go now".

All pups: "O no let's go".

Everyone ran to their vehicles and headed to Mr. Potters while Ryder kept on trying to get onto Max and Everest so they could help. Max woke up to Ryder calling.

Max: "Ryder Max here what's up"?

Ryder: "O good I got onto you I need you and Everest at Mr. Potters shop now it's now FIRE".

Max: "We will be their fast".

Ryder: "Good see you their Ryder out".

Max: "Everest wake up we need to go now".

Everest: "Hey what's up Max"?

Max: "Everest we got a job to go to Ryder needs everyone Mr. Potters shop is on FIRE".

Everest: "O no but how are we going to get their"?

Max: "I will teleport us their when you are ready".

Everest: "Ready when you are then Max".

Everest put a paw on Max: "TELEPORT"

Ryder and the pups where nearly at Mr. Potters shop when they saw a light land near the fire Ryder knew this was Max and Everest. When Max and Everest appeared at the fire it wasn't good and with Max's great hearing he heard a call for help from inside. Max didn't think for a second and ran inside the burning building "SHIELD". Ryder and the other pups arrived just to see Max run inside and Everest talking to Mr. Potter. Ryder ran over to Everest and Mr. Potter while Marshall was already trying to put out the fire with his firefighting gear and water cannons but it didn't seem to be helping at all.

Mr. Potter: "ALEX IS STILL INSIDE".

Ryder: "WHAT THAT MUST HAVE BEEN WHY MAX WENT IN"?

Everest: "That's right Ryder I hope his shield holds".

Ryder: "So do I Everest".

Chase ran over to Ryder: "RYDER I smell gas".

Mr. Potter: "O no I just got my gas refilled today about 2 hours ago so the tanks are full if they go up o no".

Ryder: "Not good pups FALL BACK FALL BACK NOW".

Everest: "Ryder what about Max"?

All pups: "OK Ryder".

All the pups fell back with Ryder and Everest who was now worried about Max who was still inside looking for Alex. Max started to smell the gas as well and knew he had to hurry up or it may be the end for him and Alex. Seconds later Max had found Alex but Max knew there was only time for one of them to get out he only had power for a one person teleport since the exit was blocked. They couldn't get out that way Max made a very hard choice. Alex was teleported outside and right next to Ryder.

Ryder: "Alex but then where is Max"?

Max: "Ryder come in its Max".

Ryder: "Max where are you are you ok"?

Max: "I'm sorry Ryder this maybe the end for me I don't have the power to teleport out Alex got out I will try be ok but if I'm not".

Everest: "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT MAX YOU WILL BE OK WE STILLL NEED TO HAVE KIDS"!

Ryder: "Max make it out safe PUP you still have a lot to live for".

Max: "I" Max was cut off

Then the gas went up BOOM! Parts of Mr. Potters shop went everywhere and the shockwave knocked everyone down. Everest and Ryder where the frist two to get up.

Everest: "MMMMMAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXX"! Everest broke down crying thinking she had just lost the love of her live.

Ryder was crying as well thinking he had just lost the newest member of the Paw Patrol on his frist mission. Just then Ryder looked up and saw a fire ball shot out of the remains of the shop as there was another BIG BOOM and a big fire ball went into the air. Ryder got up from being knocked down again and went to see if he could find the other fire ball that was shot out and into another shop across the road. When Ryder got to the shop he saw what the fire ball was.

Ryder: "Marshall I need you now"!

Marshall got up and ran over to Ryder and looked inside the shop to see a pup on fire.

Ryder broke the rest of the window so he and Marshall could get in. Marshall jumped in and rand over to the pup who was on fire.

Marshall: "RUF RUFF WATER CONNAN WATER SPRAY" Marshall started spraying water on the pup.

Ryder was right next to Marshall and his eyes widened as Marshall put out the pup they both noticed who the PUP was.

Marshall and Ryder: "MMMMAAAAAXXXX"!

The pup on the ground was Max who was in the fire when the shops gas went boom. Ryder walked over to him and picked up the unconscious and burnt Max up in his arms and started to walk out.

Ryder: "Everest".

Everest looked up to see Ryder holding a unconscious and burnt pup in his arms then it she looked more closely at the pup and saw the ring and the pup tag it was Max. Everest's eyes widened as she saw her love the way he was Everest broke down crying and ran up to the lookout. Just as she started to run.

Max: "EEeevvverrest" Max said softly

Ryder just heard what Max had said before he blacked out again. Ryder remembered his power level and looked at the back of his right paw he was shocked to see it was at 1% and he remembered what Blue had said that he shouldn't go below 10%. Ryder jumped on his ATV and rushed to the beach hoping that he wasn't too late to safe Max they went past Everest who saw them and followed them.

Ryder: "Come on Max you have to live for Everest come on".

Max let out a little smile. They arrived at the beach and Ryder didn't stop he took his ATV right into the water without transforming it and jumped off and put Max into the water. Ryder watched as Max's power turned to 0% Ryder thought he had failed to save Max but just then 1% 2% 3% 4% 5% 6% and it went up fast. Before Ryder knew what had happen Max was at 50% but then it went up slow very slow. Ryder looked at Max he was still unconscious Ryder heard crying and running paws behind him he knew who it was and turned to see Everest running towards Ryder and Max.

Everest: "Ryder is he is he dead"?

Ryder felt for a heartbeat from Max.

Ryder: "No his alive Everest he needs rest and a lot of it and hopefully he can heal himself he has been burnt very badly.

All of Max's white fur was now black and nearly all of it was burnt off Ryder with Everest and Max went back to the lookout. The other pups had already cleaned up the fire at Mr. Potters and already back at the lookout all fast asleep in their pup houses. Ryder who was holding Max and Everest who was on the back on the ATV arrived back at the lookout to see all the pups asleep. Ryder took Max inside the lookout followed by Everest Ryder put Max down on the couch to sleep Everest jumped up and lied right next to Max. Ryder then went off to bed himself as Everest fell asleep next to Max on the couch by the time it was all over it was 11pm at night. Max woke up around 2am he could barely see anything his vision was so bad but he felt someone lying next to him. Max knew it was Everest his mate who he loved and would do anything for. Max stood up and jumped off the couch and started walking to the front door to go outside.

Everest: "Max is that you"?

Max turned around to see Everest awake and looking right at him crying.

Max: "Yes Everest it's me but right now I don't feel like you should see me like this".

Everest: "What do you mean Max I love you no matter how you look".

Max started to cry but it hurt his whole body hurt.

Max: "I'm sorry Everest I really am TELEPORT".

Everest: "MAX"! Everest broke down crying on the couch this woke Ryder who walked out to find Everest crying on the couch and no Max.

Ryder: "Everest what's wrong where is Max"?

Everest looked at Ryder: "He got up walked to the front door and then teleported away after I saw him and talked to him".

Ryder: "I'm so sorry to hear that Everest maybe he just needs some time to himself for now"?

Everest: "Maybe Ryder but".

Ryder: "But what Everest"?

Everest: "Before Max teleported away he said everything hurt and his breathing didn't sound normal I think his having trouble breathing Ryder".

Ryder had a worried look on his face now.

Ryder: "I'm sorry Everest but even if I woke the pups up it's too dark outside to even think about looking for him we will have to wait till sun rise I'm sorry".

Everest didn't like Ryders answer.

Everest: "I'm sorry as well Ryder". Everest ran out the doors of the lookout and into the night.

Ryder ran out the door after Everest but didn't catch her in time.

Ryder: "EVEREST COME BACK PLEASE".

Chase: "Hey Ryder where is Everest going"?

Ryder: "Hey Chase what are you doing up"?

Chase: "I had to pee but what just happen"?

Ryder told Chase about Max and what had just happen.

Chase: "Wow so that's why Everest ran away".

Ryder: "Yer and I can't send you pups out this early and it's too dark"

Chase: "No it's not I will use my spy gear and I will go out looking for both of them I can't sleep anyway".

Ryder: "Ok but be careful out their Chase"?

Chase put on his spy gear and started smelling the air for any smell of Everest or Max and he found them both going towards the cliffs so off Chase went with his night vision on.

Chase: "I will bring them back Ryder".

Ryder went back into the lookout and just sat on the couch with his face in his hands crying.

Chase was heading to the cliffs he was close to Everest as he could start to smell her more and more and then he found her.

Chase: "EVEREST STOP".

Everest stopped and turned around to see Chase in his spy gear using his night vision.

Everest: "O hey Chase why are you out here"?

Chase: "Ryder told me about what happen and I came out here to being you and Max back to the lookout".

Everest: "Thanks Chase but I'm not going back till I find Max I know where he is so I'm going to him".

Chase: "Then I'm coming with you Everest".

Everest: "Ok".

Chase and Everest walked through the forest to the cliff side as they both came to the cliff side. Max was sitting on the edge looking over the sea and up at the moon. Chase and Everest noticed that he was glowing white as they watched on. Max got whiter and whiter. Max knew he was being watching but didn't care he could feel power flowing through him and his fur was starting to turn back to pure white. After about 20 minutes he was fully white again opened his eyes turned around and saw Chase and Everest sitting there at the bottom of the hill looking at Max. Max started walking down then he had trouble breathing and he got dizzy and fell over and rolled all the way down the hill. Chase stopped him before he hit a tree but Max was already unconscious and still having trouble breathing. Everest ran over to Chase and Max they both had paws on him "TELEPORT" and they all disappeared. They reappeared in front of the lookout.

Chase and Everest: "But how did he"?

Blue: "He didn't I did".

Chase and Everest: "Hey Blue".

Blue: "Chase I need you to get Marshall up now and get him into his EMT gear please".

Chase: "On it".

Blue picked up Max and bought him inside the lookout where Ryder was still awake on the couch and turn around when the doors opened. Ryder's mouth dropped as Blue came in with Max in the air and Everest behind him Ryder saw Max was unconscious and got off the couch so they could put Max down there. Blue put Max on the couch as Chase and Marshall came in the doors Marshall had his EMT gear on and they both ran right over to Max on the couch.

Ryder: "O Morning Marshall".

Marshall: "Morning Ryder" Marshall said in a tired voice.

Marshall went up to Max and knew right away what the problem was not breathing right meaning he was not getting the amount of oxygen he needs.

Marshall: "O no not good I don't have what he needs".

Blue: "What does he need Marshall I can make it for you"?

Marshall: "He need an oxygen mask and tank full of oxygen now".

Blue made what Max needed and Marshall put it on Max and turned the oxygen on full.

Marshall: "That should help him breathe easier now but he need rest and a lot of it at that".

Ryder: "Blue can you heal him"?

Blue: "Sadly no I'm too low on power to even try it I used most of what I had left to teleport the three of them back here I will not live even to see tommow.

Ryder, Marshall, Chase and Everest: "What you mean you're going to die today"?

Blue: "Yes"

Max was now breathing a lot better than before he was now asleep. Ryder and Chase went back to bed while Marshall and Everest stayed by Max's side both falling asleep either side of Max on the couch as Blue just disappeared again.

END CHAPTER 22

Notes

Wow I was going to make this a short chapter but that went out the window when I had great ideas come to me so read review and enjoy and for me I'm off to sleep myself I will read reviews in the morning goodnight.


	23. Chapter 23 Blues death

CHAPTER 23 Blue's DEATH

Ok so chapter 22 was a great chapter longer then what I was going to make it but I just kept writing it so it got longer and longer I hope you all liked it and no Blue hasn't died yet but it is his last day now the reviews are great keep them coming I love them and some even give me ideas which I could really use right now anyway here is chapter 23

The PAW PATROL where all asleep everyone safe and sound even. Max who was now breathing normally again but still had the mask and tank on him. The time was 10am everyone had slept in Ryder was the frist to get up followed by Zuma, Rocky, Skye and Rubble but the others Chase, Marshall, Max and Everest where all still asleep. Ryder made food for the 4 pups that were outside playing tag until Ryder brought them their food outside.

Ryder: "Here you go you 4 enjoy your breakfast I'm going back inside to check on the other pups".

Zuma, Rocky, Skye and Rubble: "Ok" Eating their food.

Ryder walked back into the lookout and went over to see how the sleeping pups were but what he saw wasn't good. Max was rolling around and kicking about in his sleep he had kicked the mask off and was starting to have trouble breathing again. Ryder moved Marshall over and sat next to Max patting him to try calm him down and to put the mask back on him. Marshall woke up after Ryder moved him.

Marshall: "Morning Ryder".

Ryder still trying to calm down Max: "Morning Marshall could you lend me a paw please"?

Marshall: "Sure what you need"?

Ryder: "I need you to give Max something to calm him down or wake him up please Marshall".

Marshall: "Ok Ryder on it".

Marshall looked through his frist aid bag for anything that he could use to calm Max down or wake him up.

Marshall: "Sorry Ryder I don't have anything that will help".

Ryder: "Ok thanks for looking Marshall".

Ryder then picked Max up and held him in his arms and patted him which seemed to calm him right down. Then Max opened his eyes and Ryder noticed he had been crying while sleeping.

Ryder: "Max are you ok"?

Max: "O Ryder it was hell I'm so happy you woke me up from that nightmare" Max cried into Ryder's arms.

Ryder: "It's ok now Max your safe and sound now".

Max: "R.r..rry..der c.a.n.t br.e.a.t.h.e help me".

Ryder: "Max hold on".

Ryder got the mask off the ground and put it back on Max to help him breathe better.

Ryder: "Max breathe in and out try not to breathe fast this should help you".

Max took a deep breathe: "Thank you Ryder".

Ryder: "No problem Max can't you heal yourself and get better"?

Max: "I don't think I can but I can get it a try".

Max closed his eyes and tried to use his powers on himself without putting his paws over anything. Max started to glow red then blue then green it stayed green which was his healing power color. After about 30 minutes and everyone was awake and inside looking at Max who was still in Ryders arms Max stopped glowing and opened his eyes.

Ryder: "Max how do you feel now"?

Max: "I feel great it must have worked I don't feel any pain at out now".

Ryder: "That's good to hear Max now I think pups we should leave Max and Everest to talk".

Pups: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder and the pups went outside to play tag and Ryder to do some work on his ATV. While Max and Everest stayed inside the lookout the two pups looking into each other eyes. Time 11am.

Everest: "Max why did you teleport away this morning"?

Max looked at the ground then back up at Everest: "I knew seeing me like that would break your heart and I know seeing me hurt is one thing you don't like seeing so I teleported away to the cliff. The moons light was on me and I closed my eyes and felt power like never before run through me and I guess that's what turned my fur back to white I think I know who it was".

Everest looked at Max with a puzzled face.

Everest: "Who Max"

Max: "I think it was Silvex the pup Blue told me about from another world"

Everest: "Wow you really think it was him"?

Max: "Yes I do"

Blue appeared in front of Max and Everest.

Blue: "Max good to see you know how to heal yourself I only have 1 hour to live Max I'm so sorry".

Max: "No one can live forever Blue"

Blue: "True Max but I have lived for over 5000 years I have seen a lot of people come and go".

That hour went by very fast and before everyone knew it Blue only had 5 minutes left so everyone started to say their good byes.

Everyone: "Bye Blue it was great to meet you".

Max: "Blue thank you for everything you have done for me for being me to this world and giving me great power to help people and pups".

Blue: "Max you have more power then you could ever think of when I'm gone I want to you try to contact Silvex using your powers but it must be at night with the moon".

Max: "Ok I will try to talk to him".

Blue: "Good and the last thing you have to power to being back a pup from…"

Blue turned into a stone and fell to the ground his time was up Blue was now dead.

Everyone cried but Max who didn't cry on the outside but cried on the inside he had his eyes closed. Ryder and the other pups looked at Max.

Ryder: "Max what do you want to do with Blue now"?

Blue was now a very shiny blue stone Max walked up to it and touched it closing his eyes. The stone disappeared.

Everest: "Max what did you just do"?

Max: "I put the stone inside me that is what Blue told me to do yesterday after he was dead so his powers could come to me".

Max started to feel more powerful now Blue was right Max felt power running all through his body.

Max: "Ryder I need to do something tonight I may not be back at the lookout till late or early morning is that ok"?

Ryder: "Sure Max as long as you take either Chase or Everest with you".

Max: "Ok I'm fine with that I will take Everest Chase you can come if you want to".

Chase: "I'm good I will let you and Everest have some alone time together".

Everest: "Thanks Chase".

Later that day the time was now 5pm Max and Everest went to the cliff watched the sunset then the moon came up and Max went to the same spot he was at last night. The moon's rise was right on Max as Everest watched. Max closed his eyes and thought of silvex very head and within 5 minutes Max had opened a portal as Max opened his eyes to see a pup looking at him.

Everest walked up next to Max.

Max: "Hello who are you"?

? "My name is Silvex you must be Max".

Max: "So you are Silvex you're the other pup with powers nice to meet you".

Silvex: "Indeed nice to meet you too Max I have been watching you for a very long time now".

End CHAPTER 23

Notes

So there you all go silver the next part is up to you so for everyone who wants to how the talk go's the rest will be on silvers story then more in next chapter on mine. Read review thanks


	24. Chapter 24 good and bad news

Chapter 24 good news and bad news

Ok so if everyone looked at silvers newest chapter it was both me and him took 3 hours of Facebook messaging to do the part where Max meet Silvex I did Max's lines and silver did Silvex's lines me and silver will be working together a lot more now so keep an eye on both mine and silvers story's keep the reviews coming and keep reading here is chapter 24.

Max and Everest: "Bye Silvex talk to you later".

Silvex: "Bye Max I hope to talk to you soon".

With that Silvex jumped back through the portal and it closed behind him. Max and Everest smiled as the portal closed Max was very happy that he had got to meet Silvex for the frist time he had got to meet another pup with powers.

Max: "Wow that was great he seems like a very kind and caring pup"?

Everest: "I agree he is a gatekeeper but so I guess he has to be kind and caring".

Max: "I guess your right I still can't believe that gatekeepers are real my mum was right". Max smiled

Everest: "Max are you ok"?

Max turned to Everest crying with joy the two mates nuzzled each other for a good 10 minutes then they kissed and then what Everest said next shocked Max.

Everest: "Max since we are alone here would you like to mate with me"?

Max's mouth dropped after hearing the words come out of Everest's mouth. Max would have jumped at the chance to mate with Everest but after what had happen today. Max looked at Everest.

Max: "I'm sorry Everest but no normally I would have jumped at the chance to mate with you but after what has happen today. I just don't feel great tonight I hope you understand".

Everest looked at Max with a smile and nuzzled him: "It's ok Max I understand I will wait till you are ready to mate and start a family for now how about we head back to the lookout"?

Max: "Thank you for understanding Everest but I think it's a little too dark to walk back how about I teleport us back and we get some sleep"?

Everest: "Sounds like a plan Max".

Everest put a paw on Max "TELEPORT" Max and Everest teleported back to the lookout they appeared in front of the lookouts front door. They walked inside to find Ryder watching TV it was 12am and they could see that Ryder had been crying.

Max and Everest ran up to Ryder: "What's wrong Ryder"?

Ryder looked at Max and Everest who had worried looks on their faces and they both where looking right at him.

Ryder: "Well you two I just got a call from Mr. Potter about 30 minutes ago".

Max and Everest: "What happen Ryder"?

Ryder: "Alex fell unconscious and Mr. Potter rushed him to hospital he told me Alex is in a very bad way".

Max and Everest: "That's not good at all".

Max: "I thought, I teleported him out in time but it seems I failed why do I always fail to save people"? Max started to cry as he walked to his bed to go to sleep.

Everest and Ryder watched in shock as Max blamed himself as he walked off. Everest started to cry watching Max do this to himself blaming himself for something he had no control over. Everest ran after Max as Ryder fell asleep on the couch. Max was now lying down on the bed in the corner of the lookout that Ryder had set up for him till he went back to Katie's shop to live. Max had his eyes closed so he didn't see Everest walking up to him Max felt a wet noise nuzzle his head and kiss him as he opened his eyes Everest was lying down in front of him looking Max right in the eyes as they both went to sleep.

The morning came way too fast for Max, Everest and Ryder as they stayed up late and didn't go to bed until Ryder got up at 9am. Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Skye and Rubble where all outside playing tag and running around. Ryder went to the kitchen to make the pups there breakfast for the morning after getting their breakfast Ryder went outside the front of the lookout.

Ryder: "PUPS BREAKFAST TIME"!

All the pups outside came running to Ryder as he put there bowls down on the ground for the pups to eat out of. Max and Everest woke up to hear the other pups outside eating breakfast so the two love pups walked outside and as they did Ryder and the other pups all looked at Max.

Max: "Why are you all looking at me for"?

Everest turned to look at Max: "Max your glowing pure white".

Max: "What really that is cool but I don't know what the power for white is"?

Ryder: "Who knows but you look very cool".

All pups: "Indeed".

Max: "Thanks everyone I wonder what power it is anyway Ryder would you mind if Everest and I went for a walk"?

Everest thought to herself "He wants to take me for a walk does he want to talk about something"?

Ryder: "Sure Max but do you two want some breakfast frist"?

Everest and Max: "Sure yes please".

Ryder went in and got them there Breakfast the placed it down in front of them. Max and Everest ate there breakfast fast as they could so they could go off on their walk. After they were done eating the two went off on their walk.

Everest: "So Max what do you want to talk about"?

Max: "What how did you know I wanted to talk about something"?

Everest: "You rarely take me for walks in the morning unless you want to talk about something so come on what is it"?

Max: "Ok fine last night when we were alone and you asked if I wanted to mate I'm sorry I said no".

Everest: "Like I said its ok I understand why you said no".

Max: "O Everest do you really want pups"?

Everest: "Yes Max I do don't you want pups of our own"?

Max: "Yes I do ok then how about tonight we go have some alone time and we MATE"?

Everest's face lit up with a big smile as she tackled Max and started kissing and nuzzling him to death.

Everest: "I love you so much Max and we will have our own little family".

Max: "I will ask Ryder if you and I can go to the cliff again tonight ok".

Everest: "Ok" Everest still had a big smile on her face as Max kissed Everest on the lips.

The two pup then again started on their walk again and walked past where Mr. Potter and Alex were staying now. Mr. Potter was just being Alex back from the hospital Alex had a mask and tank on the same as Max had on after the fire. Max run up to Mr. Potter.

Max: "Mr. Potter and Alex".

Mr. Potter and Alex turned around to see Max and Everest standing in front of them.

Mr. Potter: "Hi Max and Everest how are you two"?

Max and Everest: "We are great".

Max: "Alex how are you"?

Mr. Potter answered for Alex: "His not great Max but they said if you didn't get him out when you did Alex would have died in their".

That bought a smile to Max's face: "Then how about I do another great thing for Alex"?

Mr. Potter: "What do you mean Max"?

Max: "I can heal him so he will no longer have to have that mask and tank on him do you want me to"?

Mr. Potter: "Yes please Max".

Max: "Alex lay down please and this may hurt a little but in the end you will feel great".

Alex lied down on the floor inside the house where they were staying as Max walked over to Alex and placed his right paw over Alex and closed his eyes "HEAL+CURE" Max yelled his paw only did one color Max wanted to know why then it hit him he needed to use both his paws.

Max: "Everest I need your help".

Everest: "What you need Max"?

Max: "I need you to hold me up while I use both my paws".

Everest: "Ok on it" Everest went in front on Max as he put his front half on Everest who was side on. Max was now on his two back legs and using both paws one blue one green he was using two powers at once. Max was starting to glow white again and now he was pure white just like this morning Everest turned white as well due to her touching Max and it was a warm glow Everest liked it whatever it did. After 30 minutes Max stopped and got off Everest so he was on all 4 paws again. Alex was sleeping soundly.

Max: "Done Mr. Potter when he wakes up he will be fine".

Mr. Potter: "Wow Thank you so much Max and Everest"

Max and Everest: "NO JOB TO TOO BIG NO TWO PUPS ARE TOO SMALL".

Max and Everest walked out of the house and went back to the lookout. When they got back to the lookout Ryder and the other pups where lined up and had blocked the door and again they all looked at Max.

Max: "O boy what did I do this time"?

Ryder: "Nothing wrong Max we are here to say".

All pups: "Great job".

Max: "Mr. Potter called you didn't he"?

Ryder: "Yes Max that was a great thing you did for Alex".

Max: "Thank you everyone Ryder can Everest and I talk to you please"?

Ryder: "Sure".

The other pups went off to watch TV while Ryder stayed outside to talk to Everest and Max.

Ryder: "So what you two want to talk about"?

Max: "Everest do you want to tell him or should I"?

Everest: "You can Max".

Max: "Ok Ryder Everest and I want to MATE and have pups"

Ryder: "WHAT you want to MATE and have pups"?

Everest and Max: "YES".

Ryder: "That's great news".

Max: "Then would you mind if Everest and I went to the cliff Tonight for some alone time"?

Ryder: "Sure you two can as long as you two are in love MATE and start a family the PAW PATROL and Katie will help you both whenever you need it".

Max and Everest: "Thanks Ryder" both had smiles on their faces.

The time was 5pm when Max teleported him and Everest to the cliff were they were going to mate and start their family. Max and Everest lied next to each other nuzzling and kissing each other as the sun went down and the moon came up.

Everest: "Max you ready for this frist time for the both of us"?

Max: "I'm ready if you are Everest"

Everest got ready for mating with Max. Max walked behind Everest and as she moved her tail so Max could see everything Max got an eye full. Max saw Everest's cute ass.

Max: "Ok Everest you ready for this"?

Everest: "I'm ready for you Max".

Max got up on Everest as he felt himself enter Everest as she moaned loudly as she felt him inside her. Max started to go back and forth and each time Everest moaned louder and louder.

Max: "YOU OK EVEREST DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP"?

EVEREST: "DON'T STOP IT FEELS SO GOD DAM GOOD KEEP GOING".

Max kept going in and out of Everest this went on for a good 5 minutes then it was done Max and Everest had mated. After they had mated Everest collapsed and Max collapsed on her just after he had pulled out.

Everest: "Thank you Max that felt great"

Max: "That was indeed the greatest feeling ever" as Max got off Everest and lied down next to her.

Max and Everest fell asleep next to each other for the night.

END CHAPTER 24

Note

Ok so I hope everyone likes the chapter and Max and Everest mating so please read and review and I hope I didn't make it too bad of a chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it bye for now.


	25. Chapter 25 THE STORM

Chapter 25 THE STORM

Ok so I hope everyone liked chapter 24 it was fun to type and great to read reviews I know my chapters have been going around 1000 to 2000 words I try to make them all long but sometimes it just doesn't go to plan anyway here to chapter 25

Max and Everest were sleeping on the cliff after mating. When Max and Everest woke up around 2am to the sound of thunder coming in from over the sea and lighting.

Max: "Theirs a storm coming I think we should get back to the lookout before it hits".

Everest was still somewhat weak from mating with Max. Max saw Everest wasn't feeling 100% so he walked over to Everest and put his paw on her.

Max: "TELEPORT".

Max and Everest teleported to the lookout just outside the front doors Everest couldn't stand on her own so Max used his powers to help her walk and made Everest glow green without touching her and she was able to walk inside the lookout. After Max made sure that Everest was ok lying down on the couch Max ran outside were it was already starting to rain and went to wake up the other pups.

Max: "EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW"! Max yelled at the top of his voice.

Zuma, Rocky, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble and Ryder all woke up and ran over to Max Ryder got out of bed and ran to the outside.

All pups and Ryder: "What's wrong Max"?

Max: "There is a big storm coming see it's already rain when Everest and I were at the cliff we heard thunder and saw lighting it looks very big".

Ryder: "That's not good all of you will have to sleep inside for the rest of the night".

All pups: "Ok Ryder".

Just as all the pups got inside they heard thunder and saw the lighting Max was talking about. Marshall hated lighting and started to whimper as Chase came over and nuzzled his mate Max saw this and had a idea.

Max: "Marshall are you sacred of lighting and thunder"?

Marshall: "Yes Max I'm" still whimpering.

Max: "I may have something to help you".

Marshall and Chase looked at Max: "Really something to help me"?

Max went to his bed and picked up an eye cover and two ear plugs and then walked over to Marshall and gave them to him.

Max: "Here Marshall put the eye cover over your eyes and you will not see the lighting anymore and put the ear plugs in your ears and you will not hear the thunder anymore sound good".

Marshall: "That sounds great thanks Max".

Marshall took the cover and the plugs off Max and put the cover over his eyes and the plugs in his ears. Within 2 minutes Marshall was sound asleep as the pups and Ryder went to sleep as well all but Max who was fully awake and couldn't sleep since he was thinking about Silvex.

Max went to the window to look outside at the rain and lighting as he closed his eyes he wanted to talk to Silvex. Max used his powers to make a connection between his world and Silvex. As he tried to talk to Silvex to tell him that he wanted to talk.

Max: "Silvex I need to talk to you"?

Silvex's world

Silvex is resting on the cliffs when he feels someone trying to talk to him. Focusing hard he thinks his words out loudly. "Hello? Who's there?"

Max: "It's Max Hello Silvex".

Silvex: "Max! It's good to hear from you again. How are you and Everest? I must be honest. I accidentally looked into your world while you and Everest were mating. I must apologize".

Max's face turned red "Well I have somewhat done the same thing to you I was trying my new powers and looked into your world to see you kissing both Marshall and Chase so I guess we are even".

Silvex: "I suppose that is fair, I have a love triangle with the two. Did you need anything Max while we can talk to each other?"

Max: "Yes I do ever since my fur turned back to white after the fire I have been glowing pure white a lot of the time do you know anything about this"?

Silence falls for a moment

Silvex: "I may have given you a fragment of my powers of the night".

Max: "Wow ok well that's surprising ok then what things will happen then because it is happening more and more everyday".

Silvex: "Eventually, you will be able to draw power from the moon. You may be able to see into others dreams and you now might have formed a connection to me".

Max: "That's cool ok then and by any chance do you know what a red glow means Blue never told me anything about a red glow"?

Silvex: "I'm afraid I don't know either. Your powers are something I have yet to discover. Until then, I will put a blessing on Everest when she becomes pregnant".

Max: "What sort of Blessing we don't even know if she will become pregnant yet but I hope she does".

Silvex: "The blessing is that your pups will have a mix of mine and your power. There is a slight chance one maybe even a new gatekeeper".

Max was shocked: "Wow that sounds good but I think you should talk to Everest before doing anything like that to our pups she is the boss after all".

Suddenly max disappeared then reappeared with a big crap of thunder.

Silvex: "What was that"?

Max: "We have a big storm here right now".

Not even a minute had passed when another big crap of thunder came a lot louder than the other one Max was trying hard to keep the connection with Silvex open. Silvex focused on the connection to help keep it open Silvex got an idea.

Max heard Ryder and the pups trying to talk to him he could hear what they were saying as his face turned to pure shock.

Silvex could feel something was wrong.

Silvex: "Max? Is everything ok?"

Max looked at Silvex: "The lookouts on FIRE". WITH THAT Max disappeared

Silvex's face paled when the connection was cut off.

Back in Max's world

Max opened his eyes just in time to teleport outside with the other pups. Ryder had Everest in his hands while Marshall and the others tried very hard to save their home from the fire. Max looked at the bottom half of the lookout that was fine for now so Max shielded the bottom half to stop the fire from spending to the bottom. Max had used up a lot of power talking to Silvex.

Max: "Ryder I need you to do something for me please".

Ryder: "What you need Max"?

Max: "I'm going to open a patrol to another world this world has a pup named Silvex in it he can come into our world and help I can't keep this up for long".

Ryder: "Ok so when you open the patrol what do I do"?

Max: "Just call his name he should appear".

Max focused his powers and opened a portal to Silvex's world as the other pups just kept on trying to put out the fire.

Ryder looked into the Portal to Silvex's world: "SILVEX ARE YOU THEIR SILVEX HELP MAX".

End chapter 25

Notes ok so me and silver did another long Facebook chat for this chapter which was great fun anyway the lookout is on fire and Ryder is calling for Silvex's help what will happen next. Read review I read all reviews so keep them coming. Next chapter 26.


	26. Chapter 26 the lookout

Chapter 26 the lookout

Ok so silver and I will be working on this chapter as well so let's get right to it.

The lookouts top half was well alight but Max kept the bottom half shielded from the fire and held the portal open hoping for Silvex to come and help. Silvex came though the portal and landed right next to Max.

Silvex: "Max! How are you holding up"?

The portal closed.

Max was getting tired from holding the shield in place for so long.

Max: "Help"

Silvex could feel Max grow weaker by the second, Concentrating hard, he channeled some of his energy into Max. But Max's body rejected the energy from Silvex.

Max was just below 45% power now: "Silvex try help put out the fire I will hold the shield".

Silvex: "Alright then! DAY OR NIGHT I'M READY TO FIGHT!" Silvex flew up and started to manipulate the storm, increasing the rainfall on the tower.

Ryder and the other pups saw this new pup and thought it was Max until they saw him still holding the shield.

The fire started to go down but Max and Silvex tried but as Silvex made it rain more the top half of the lookout fell in on itself. Max lost his hold on the shield and like that the lookout was gone.

Ryder and the pups: "NO THE LOOKOUT"

Silvex landed next to Max as they both looked at were the lookout once was.

Silvex: "Sorry I couldn't save your lookout Ryder and pups".

Max turn around to see to see Ryder and the pups looking at him and Silvex.

Max: "O right none of you but Everest have meant Silvex, Ryder pups this is Silvex he is a gatekeeper from another world".

Silvex: "Hello I am gatekeeper Silvex. Max and I have met before".

Ryder: "Hi Silvex I'm Ryder and this is Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Chase, Marshall, Rubble and this pup in my arms is Everest".

Silvex laughed loudly. "I know you already! Gatekeepers aren't clueless, and I live in another world with a different Ryder. I'm part of his paw patrol, see?" Silvex showed his collar with his tag, Dark blue with a silver 8-cog gear.

All pups: "Wow that's so cool"

Max looked at Everest.

Max: "Ryder has she woken up at all"?

Ryder looked at Everest: "Sorry Max no she hasn't".

Max started to whimper.

Silvex: "Allow me Max I can help" Silvex cleared the storm revealing the bright moon light.

Max: "I know what you're thinking of doing Silvex she isn't sick or hurt I know why she is sleeping for this long".

Silvex had an unsure look, "I am not sure Max even a gatekeeper can't know everything, but at least she is fine. Does anyone have any injuries?"

Time 4am

Ryder looked at Silvex: "No everyone is fine thank you Silvex, pups looks like we will be rebuilding our lookout a new and better one".

Pups: "Cheered".

Silvex: "If there is anything I can do to help just yelp for help".

Ryder laughed

Max turned and looked at Silvex: "Thanks for coming and helping out you better get back to your own world to make sure everything is ok back there we will talk again soon".

Silvex: "I suppose let me recharge first," silvex then walked to the edge of the cliff and spread his wings out. He began to glow white, the moonlight shining on his body.

Max watched as Silvex recharged his powers it was a great thing to watch.

After a while Silvex turned and said "Until we meet again Max" Silvex opened a portal and hopped through the portal closing after he went through.

After Silvex had gone home Max went back to the other pups it was now 5am and the sun was starting to come up as everyone stood in a line in front of what use to be the lookout. Katie was just about to open her shop when she saw there was no more lookout and smoke coming from the hill. Katie rushed up to the top of the hill only to see Ryder and the others all standing in front of the ruins of the lookout.

Katie: "O my god Ryder pups what happen here"?

Everyone turned around to look at Katie with crying eyes and a lot of whimpering.

Max: "Hi Katie to answer your question lighting hit the lookout and set it on fire". Max told Katie the rest of what happened with Silvex and all.

Katie: "That's not good at least you got your pup houses out of the way but Ryder what are you going to do without your ATV"?

Ryder looked at Katie: "I really don't know Katie we have to rebuild in between doing rescues and we need a place to stay we are all very tired".

Katie: "You can all stay at my Shop and have a sleep in the spare room I have made up for Max".

Ryder: "Thank you Katie we will take you up on your offer".

Nearly all the pups had fallen asleep on the ground all but Max and Chase but they looked like they were about to go to sleep any time now. But they stayed awake to help Ryder.

Chase put Marshall on his back and started walking to Katie's shop. Ryder held Everest in one arm and picked up Skye in the other. Katie picked up Rubble and Max used his powers to pick up both Zuma and Rocky as they all went to Katie's for a much needed rest.

Time 9am Max was awake but just he was still very tired after only getting 4 hours sleep the other including Everest were all still sleeping. Max walked out to find Katie looking out the door.

Max: "Morning Katie what you looking at"?

Katie jumped and turned around: "O Max you it's you don't walk up on people like that you surprised the shit out of me".

Max: "Sorry Katie I just woke up and came out here so what are you looking at"?

Katie: "Something great Max" Katie picked Max up and took him over to the door to see.

There was a lot of people up at were the lookout use to be.

Max: "Katie what are they doing up there"?

Katie: "They are up there crying because they think the PAW PATROL is dead I guess".

Max was shocked to hear this.

Max: "I will go and tell them all that we are not dead".

Katie: "Ok Max be safe".

Max: "I will be Katie hey you want to come with me"?

Katie: "Sure Max let me just write a note for Ryder".

Katie wrote a note for Ryder so he knew were they went when they wake up. Max couldn't really walk well so Katie put a hand on Max.

Max: "Teleport".

Max and Katie teleported and appeared up at the spot where the lookout use to be in front of all the people. All the people looked at Katie and Max with shocked looks on their faces as they all saw Max's pup tag.

Mr. Potter: "Max if you're alive does that mean"?

Max looked at all the people: "Yes everyone all the PAW PATROL are alive and yes we have lost the lookout but we will still do rescues just call Ryder but for today we are all sleeping and resting we fort the fire that took the lookout".

Everyone cheered after hearing what Max had said.

Katie: "Just so everyone knows the PAW PATROL are staying at my shop until they can rebuild the lookout".

Everyone cheered more as Max turned and looked at the ruins of the lookout.

Max: "Thank you everyone now Katie and I must get back to the others bye TELEPORT"

Max and Katie teleported back to the shop to find Everest awake and walking around the front of the shop.

Max: "Hi Everest have a nice nap"?

Everest: "It was great but what happen to the lookout"?

Max told Everest what she slept through and missed out. Everest was shocked to hear all this as she was a light sleeper normally. But she was very tired and weak after she and Max mated.

Everest: "Wow so I guess I'm back to Jakes then" sad face

Katie: "No Everest Jake has asked me to look after you for 5 months".

Everest looked at Katie: "WHAT 5 MONTHS WHAT'S JAKE DOING!"? Everest started to cry

Katie: "Everest calm down its ok Jake is just having a lot of renovations done up on the mountain and thought you could spend some time down here".

Everest stopped crying: "O is that all ok good".

Max walked over and started nuzzling Everest on the head and neck just were she liked it.

Max: "Everest we should tell Katie what we did because she will be the one to help us if or when you get pregnant". Max whispered in Everest's ear.

Everest: "Ok then you can tell her then Max".

Max and Everest both told to Katie. Katie looked at them both they looked like they had just cooked up a plan to take over the world or something.

Katie: "Why are you two looking at me like that"?

Max: "Katie last night Everest and I mated".

Katie: "WHAT you two mated so now you're trying for pups and hope to start a family"?

Max: "Yes we are hoping for Everest to fall pregnant and have pups of our own and start a family".

Max and Everest nuzzled each other.

Katie: "Well if you two mated last night I should be able to tell if Everest is pregnant in about 4 days with an ultrasound".

Everest: "That sounds like it will hurt"?

Katie: "No Everest it doesn't hurt it's just I put gel on your stomach and I go over it with my little scanner and then a picture will come up on this monitor. It will show what's inside you and if you have pups inside or not".

Everest: "Wow that sound very easy well I can't wait to find out".

Max: "Same we will have to do it in 4 days".

Katie: "Indeed but if she is pregnant it will only be 60 days until she gives birth to the pups".

Everest and Max looked at Katie: "60 days wow".

Katie: "That's right and as soon as we know if you are or not if you are as soon as you reach 6 weeks I will be taking you off rescues until a month after you have given birth".

Everest: "WHAT BUT WHY"?

Katie: "Because Everest when you get to 6 weeks pregnant you will need a lot of rest and you will have morning sickness at that point and even some days you will be very weak so if you are at 6 weeks I will be keeping a very close eye on you".

Everest: "Ok then if I must". Everest lowed her head.

Max nuzzled Everest more trying to calm Everest down.

The time was now 3:30 pm Max and Everest helped Katie out around the shop doing stock counting, Max lifting box's that Katie couldn't and healing very badly hurt animals that came in. Ryder and the other pups all woke up around 4:30pm as they all walked out of the spare room.

Max: "Afternoon Ryder, pups have a good sleep"?

Ryder and pups: "Yes we did".

Ryder: "Max were are Everest and Katie"?

Max: "They have gone to Mr. Potters pop up shop for some things for dinner".

Ryder: "That's good pup's line up please".

All the pup's lined up in front of Ryder while Max still moved box's with his powers.

Ryder: "Ok so we have a lot of work to do rebuilding the lookout is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done and we will be doing this while doing rescues around town so we will be very busy and we will be starting tonight".

Pups: "TONIGHT".

Chase: "Ryder are you sure doing work like that at night can be very dangerous Ryder".

Ryder: "Yes Chase I know but tonight all we are doing is clearing the rubble away so we have a clear area to start work tommow ok pups"?

Pups: "Ok Ryder".

Ryder looked at Max who had a worried looked on his face.

Ryder: "Max what's wrong"?

Max looked at Ryder: "What nothing's wrong" eyes going side to side with his head lowed.

Chase: "Ryder how about we do the rubble clearing now then that way we can rest tonight and be ready for the big day tommow"?

Ryder: "That's a great idea Chase but only if you pups are up for it".

Pups: "Yer let's do it".

Time was now 5pm Ryder and the pups left Katie's shop and went up to the top of the hill were the lookout once was and would be again. This time bigger and better.

Marshall was in EMT gear so if any pup got hurt he could help. Rubble was using his cane and Chase was using his winch to move rubble away and Zuma, Rocky and Skye went around looking in the rubble for anything that may have been in ok condition to be bought back to. Katie's and cleaned up and put in the new lookout when built. Max however was very worried about something but he didn't know what.

Chase: "Max can you help lift this big piece with your powers please"?

Max: "Sure Chase". Max walked over to were the big piece of rubble was and Max used his powers to move it but just as he put the piece of rubble down. Max's eyes went pure write.

Max saw Everest get hit by a car and killed.

Max: "EVEREST NOOOOO EVEREST".

Ryder ran over to Max: MAX what's wrong"?

Max: "I just saw Everest die".

Everyone looked at Max shocked at what they had just heard him say.

Ryder: "Are you sure it was her Max"?

Max: "Yes".

Meanwhile with Katie and Everest.

Katie and Everest: "Thanks Mr. Potter".

Mr. Potter: "No worry's you two have a safe walk home".

Katie and Everest started walking back to the shop they had a great talk about names for Everest's and Max's pups and things. That Everest could and couldn't do if she was to become pregnant with pups. All of a sudden a voice behind them yelled out. "RUN AWAY CAR WATCH OUT"!

Katie wasn't in the path of it but Everest was and just as she turned around it was too late to move.

Max: "TELEPORT EVEREST TO ME".

Katie: "EVEREST WATCH OUT".

All Everest could do was stand there watching she didn't have time to move as the car went past.

Katie: "NO EVEREST RYDER COME IN RYDER".

Ryder: "Ryder here what's up Katie"?

Katie was crying: "I'm so sorry Ryder Everest just got hit by a car".

Ryder smiled

Katie: "What the hell are you smiling for one of your pups just got hit by a car"?

Ryder: "I'm sorry Katie but no she didn't".

Ryder turned his pup pad to show Everest with Max safe and sound.

Katie: "But how"?

Max: "I teleported her to me when I knew she was in danger".

Katie: "O thank god".

Max: "Everest are you ok"?

Everest: "I am now thanks to you Max but I would like to go help Katie cook dinner for you all so can you teleport me to inside the shop please"?

Max nuzzled and kissed Everest: "Sure I can anything for you Everest my love".

Max: "TELEPORT Everest to inside Katie's shop".

Everest disappeared and reappeared inside of Katie's shop at the front door.

Katie walked in to see Everest sitting in front of the door looking at her.

Katie: "Good to see you safe and sound Everest". Katie put down the food and hugged Everest.

Everest: "Thank you Katie I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Max and his powers".

The two girls started making dinner as Ryder and the other pups of the PAW PATROL were still clearing rubble from the old lookout. Skye found a photo of everyone together when Max joined the paw patrol and took it over to Ryder. Skye gave the photo to Ryder who smiled at it as the photo was not burnt or damaged at all.

Ryder: "Great find Skye great time it was when this was taken".

Skye: "It was indeed a great day".

It was 7pm by the time Ryder and the pups had moved all the rubble from the old lookout and now had a clear space to build the new one.

Ryder: "Great job everyone now let's get back to Katie's for some dinner I can smell it from here".

Rubble: "FOOD"

Max: "Ryder I will teleport ahead and tell them you all are coming back ok"?

Ryder: "Ok Max see you their".

Max: "TELEPORT TO EVEREST".

Max disappeared and reappeared beside Everest and Katie.

Max: "Hey you two everyone is coming back now dinner smells great".

Katie and Everest: "Thanks Max".

Ryder and the others came in the door about 10 minutes later as they all sat down for some very good dinner. After dinner Max and Everest went outside to nuzzle, kiss and look at the stars Chase and Marshall followed as well as Zuma and Rocky. All the love pups sat outside Katie's shop on the grass area nuzzling, kissing and looking at the stars all together. Time was 10pm Ryder went outside to tell the pups it was time for bed as they had a big day tommow.

Ryder: "Ok pups come on time for bed".

Z, R, MAR, C, Max and Everest all turned to Ryder: "Ok Ryder".

Every pup went inside and off to bed. Max and Everest went to the room Katie had made for them so they could be alone. Max went off to sleep fast as he was tired from using a lot of power but Everest wasn't well she had been in pain for most of the day and didn't tell anyone not even Max. Everest tried to sleep but the pain just wouldn't let her it went up and down and it was starting to get to the point where it was getting too painful for her to mask it from everyone. Max always slept with one ear open for anything or sounds that needed help so when Everest let out a very soft whimper and yelp. Max opened his eyes in a flash and got up and looked at Everest she was in pain a lot of it.

Max: "Everest are you ok"?

Everest looked at Max: "No please help me".

END CHAPTER 26

Notes

Ok so there is chapter 26 the paw patrol with no lookout and Everest now in pain what's wrong with her. Read review and by the way I'm going to start ending the story now I plan on chapter 30 being the last chapter by don't worry there will be a new story that will be starting off right after this one ends. Hope you enjoy please leave review wow it's great that people read my story but I would like to read reviews about what people think please.


	27. Chapter 27 Everest

Chapter 27 Everest

Ok so I'm not happy with how many people are reviewing I would like more as it does keep me going anyway chapter 30 will be the last chapter for this story then I will start the new one. I hope you all will read my stories still after I'm done with this one here is chapter 27.

Max: "Everest hold on" Max didn't know what was wrong with Everest so he did what he thought was right. "HEAL+CURE" Max yelled at the top of his voice which woke everyone up as they all rushed into Max and Everest's room.

Ryder and Katie: "Max what's wrong with Everest"?

Max looked at Ryder with worried eyes: "I don't know but she is in a lot of pain so I just started healing her then she blacked out from the amount of pain she was in but I don't know if this will help her".

Everyone was now worried as Max kept on using his powers to try heal Everest and make her well. Katie and Marshall helped Max by getting cold water and towels to cool Everest down. Everest was very hot and burning up the time was around 3am as the other had gone back to sleep Max, Marshall and Katie kept on trying to help Everest. It was a long battle and there was a time were the three of them had thought that they were going to loss Everest. But Max wouldn't allow Everest to die Max focused 80% of his total power into one big heal.

Max: "HEAL".

Everest had a heart monitor on her and after the heal that Max did Everest's stat's went back to normal but she was still knocked out so Max didn't know if the big heal had worked or not but for now Max had to rest he had just taken himself right from 98% down to 18%.

Max: "Take care of her please you two…"

Katie and Marshall: "We will Max you rest and regain your power".

Max didn't need to be told twice as he lied down and closed his eyes he was out like a light time was 4am. When Max woke up it was 8am he awoke to Marshall watching over Everest as Katie slept.

Max: "Morning Marshall".

Marshall: "Morning Max" said in a sleepy voice.

Max: "I will watch over her now you go get some sleep Marshall".

Marshall: "Ok see you later Max". Marshall went into the room where the other paw patrol members were sleeping still and lied down right beside Chase as he went to sleep.

Max sat next to Everest and watched over her not know if he had healed her or not Max wished that Blue was still alive so he could help out. Everest woke up 30 minutes later feeling very weak and still in pain she could just see that Max was sating in front of her watching over her.

Max: "Everest it's good to see you awake how do you feel"?

Everest: "Sore painful". Everest blacked out again.

Max got an even more worried look on his face as now he knew that the healing didn't work on Everest. Max started to cry as he looked at his Poor mate lying on the ground. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Max looked at the heart monitor it just had two flat lines on it.

MAX: "KATIE, MARSHALL RYDER HELP EVEREST IS DIEING"!

Everyone ran it Katie ran over to Max as Max tried using his powers again tying to being Everest back.

Max crying: "Come on Everest don't die on me PLEASE DON'T DIE".

Katie: "We need to get her to the back room to help her more Max can you Teleport her to the back room please I will see you their".

Max: "Right TELEPORT"

Katie: "I'm sorry Ryder but I'm going to have to ask you and the pups to stay out here while me and Max work on Everest"?

Ryder: "Ok Katie" just then Ryder's pup pad rang it was a job.

Katie: "Go on the job and give Max and I time to help Everest".

Max: "KATIE SHE'S FLETING LINEING AGAIN I NEED YOU".

Katie: "COMING".

Ryder and the pups all went off to the rescue all worried about Everest and if she was going to live or die. Katie rushed into the back room where Max had his back paws in sea water to restore his powers.

Katie: "Max I'm going to take an x-ray of her"

Max stepped back still using his powers to try being her heart beat back. Katie took the x-ray and then looked at it.

Katie: "O no that's not good".

Max: "What's wrong Katie"?

Katie: "Everest has a broken piece of bone inside her we need to get that out of her then your healing will most likely work".

Max: "But I have never tried to take anything out of someone before".

Katie: "Then I will have to operate on her to get it out".

Just then Everest started to glow white Max and Katie noticed.

Max: "Silvex what did you do to Everest"? Anger filled Max as he knew this was Silvex's power.

Max thought to himself "Silvex if she dies I will come after you and kill you".

Blue: "NO YOU WILL NOT MAX"!

Max's eyes widened as he heard Blue's voice in his head Max talked in his mind: "Blue how are you talking to me and why wouldn't I kill him"?

Blue: "I'm using your own power to talk to you and because it's not his fault that Everest is in this pain and that white glow is not killing her".

Max looked at the ground feeling bad for what he had just said about Silvex who had come and tried to help save the lookout how could Max even have thought that he would hurt or kill Everest. Max started to cry this didn't go unnoticed by Katie who didn't know Max was in a mind talk with Blue Katie sat next to Max and patted him on the head trying to calm him down.

Max: "But Blue if it wasn't Silvex then who or what did this to Everest"?

Blue: "You know what did this you remember when you had the vision of her dyeing after getting hit a car yes"?

Max: "Are you saying I didn't teleport her in time and the car did hit her"?

Blue: "Sadly yes Max that is the case you teleported her just when the car hit her I'm so sorry Max don't feel bad and by the way as soon as that bone is gone your healing that you have done to her will work and she should be fine I must go now good bye".

Max: "Good bye".

Max came back to real life to see Katie hugging him and patting him.

Max: "Katie I know how to help Everest".

Katie: "You do"?

Max: "Yes but first can you take another x-ray of her please let's see what this white glow is doing to her".

Katie went and took another x-ray just as she was about to take it the white glow disappeared. Katie took the x-ray and went and looked at them.

Katie: "Max great news".

Max rushed over to Katie: "What is it"?

Katie: "The bone is gone".

Max and Katie both looked at Everest who was now glowing green and blue the healing that Max did was now working. Max and Katie smiled as from then on she would be ok the heart monitor started to beep again as she was no longer flat lined and she had a great heartbeat. Max and Katie both were so tried that they just fell asleep on the floor in the back room. Ryder and the other pups got back around 2pm in the afternoon and rushed into the back room but Ryder stopped the pups.

Ryder: "Pups stay here I will go in and see what is going on".

The pups did as Ryder said and waited in the front of the shop.

Ryder started to walk in but stopped at the door looking in side then he closed the door softly and walked back to the pups with a smile on his face.

Pups: "What's up Ryder"?

Ryder: "ssssshhhhhhh they are all asleep in there and Everest is alive and looks well".

All the pups smiled then went outside to play tag and lay in the sun. Ryder followed them outside and sat under a tree watching all the pups play tag. Ryder got out his pup pad started to design the new lookout what it would look like and have in it. Ryder noticed Rocky and Zuma walking off towards the cliff as the two love pup sat next to each other kissing and nuzzling each other and they had their tails twisted around each other's. Chase and Marshall joined Zuma and Rocky on the cliff and did the same thing leaving Rubble and Skye to play tag by them self's which was very boring only playing tag with two pups.

Rubble and Skye went over to Ryder: "Ryder what are you doing"?

Ryder: "I'm designing our new lookout so we can start to get what we need to start building it".

Rubble: "Cool I can't wait to get started on it".

Skye: "Same"

Ryder: "Indeed it will be great why are you two talking to me in stand of playing tag with the other pups"?

Rubble and Skye: "It would only be us two the others are all on the cliff with their loves".

Ryder looked over at the cliff to see Zuma with Rocky and Chase with Marshall they all were nuzzling there mates which looked very cute and sweet.

2 hours had past the pups on the cliff were all now lying down watching the sun set. Skye and Rubble were lying down one on each side of Ryder resting. Ryder put his pup pad away and looked at Rubble and Skye who looked bored as ever.

Ryder: "Rubble Skye you two want to come in with me and help me make us all some dinner"?

Skye and Rubble both looked at Ryder: "SURE"

Ryder, Rubble and Skye got up and walked inside to get started with making dinner. Ryder, Rubble and Skype were the best cooks in the Paw Patrol as they got lessons off Mr. Potter on cooking dinners and other foods. Time now was 420pm Max and Katie woke up to the smell of something great this also woke Everest who was still a little weak.

Max: "Afternoon Everest good to see you up how are you feeling"?

Everest: "I'm a bit sore but after wise I'm great still feeling a bit weak but I don't think I can walk right now".

Katie had already left the room to go see what the smell was to find out it was Ryder, Rubble and Skye cooking dinner.

Katie: "Hi you three whatever you are making it smells great".

Ryder, Rubble and Skye: "Thanks Katie good to see you up".

Ryder: "Katie how's Everest doing"?

Katie: "You can ask her yourself when she comes out with Max".

Back with Max and Everest.

Max: "If you're too weak to walk then I will help you to walk using my powers or I could just carry you on my back if you want".

Everest: "I may only use you to lean on if I need to".

Max: "Ok then I will at least use my powers to help you off the table so you don't have to jump down".

Everest: "Ok ready when you are".

Max used his powers and lifted Everest off the table and placed her on the floor next to him so she could lean on him for walking support. Max and Everest started walking very slowly to the front of the shop Max used his powers to open the doors to the front of the shop. Everest was leaning on Max nearly the whole time she was walking as they both came in view of Katie, Ryder, Rubble and Skye.

Max and Everest: "Hi everyone".

K, R, R and Skye: "Hey Max hey Everest".

Ryder: "Hey Everest how are you feeling"?

Everest: "I'm ok so a bit weak that's why Max is my walking support that's why I'm leaning on him"

Everest started to fall Max moved quickly to stop her falling and help her regain her balance. Which she went right back to leaning on Max.

Max: "That was a close one but I got you".

Everest: "Thanks Max" Everest nuzzled Max and gave him a kiss.

Skye: "That's so sweet and cute you two should have pups and start a family".

Max and Everest's face's both turned red as they looked at each other. Everyone noticed this and started to think.

Max turned and whispered into Everest's ear: "Do you think we should tell them that we have mated and are trying for pups"?

Everest gave Max a yes nod Max turned to face the others.

Max: "Ryder would you mind asking the other pups to come in I would to tell everyone something please".

Ryder looked at Max and Everest with a puzzled face: "Sure Max" Ryder pulled out his pup pad and called the other pups inside.

Chase, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky all came inside to see what was happening as they all lined up and saw Everest leaning on Max.

Everest had a big smile on her face it was nearly bigger than her face.

Max: "Thank you Ryder for calling the others in as you all know Everest and I are mates for life and I'm guessing a lot of you think me and Everest should have a pups and start a family well I got some news for you all not last night but the night before the lookout burnt down Everest and I went to the cliff side and MATED so we are trying for pups".

Everyone: WHAT"!

Everest: "It's true we will find out tommow when Katie does an ultrasound on me to see if I'm pregnant or not".

Skye: "That's great news you two will be great parents".

Ryder: "I agree you two will be great parents to your pups and if you ever need help with them you have the full support of the Paw Patrol".

Katie: "And my support as well if you ever need me I will be there for you both and your pups".

Everyone cheered for Max and Everest hoping that she would become pregnant. Time was now 10pm

Ryder: "Ok everyone off to bed now".

All pups: "Ok Ryder goodnight".

Ryder: "Night pups"

Max and Everest had gone to bed around 830pm because they were so tired they just wanted to sleep as always they slept right beside each other with one paw over each other.

The morning came and it was 7am Max was up helping Katie do jobs around the shop moving boxes restocking stuff like he did every day when he was down here. Ryder woke up around 730am and started to help as well as get breakfast ready for the pups as well.

Everest woke up around 8am just like the other pups and came out and had breakfast with everyone and everyone saying "good morning" to everyone as they all ate breakfast Katie started talking to Everest.

Katie: "Hey by the way Everest I will do your ultrasound at about 2pm ok"?

Everest: "Ok I can't wait".

Max: "We can't wait".

Everest: "O right Yer we can't wait".

Ryder: "Pups I have been trying to design our new lookout and have a great design here have a look".

All the pups looked at the design for the new lookout they all loved it. Chase and Marshall had red faces for some reason Ryder planned to ask them what was going on. After the talk Chase and Marshall went into the bed room to lay down Ryder came in soon after and locked the door so he could talk to them.

Chase and Marshall both looked at Ryder.

Ryder: "Chase and Marshall what is going on with you two this morning is there something I should know"?

Chase and Marshall both looked at each other then back to Ryder.

Chase: "Ryder last night Marshall and I went off for some alone time after you went inside we went down to the beach and a spot where no one would see us and I MATED WITH MARSHALL". Nuzzling Marshall's neck where he loved it.

Chase and Marshall's alone time.

Chase: "Marshall Ryder has gone inside you want to go for some alone time with me"?

Marshall: "Sure Chase but only if we do things".

Chase: "O we will Marshall we will Zuma Rocky we are just going for a walk we will be back later".

Zuma and Rocky: "Ok".

Chase and Marshall walked down to the beach and a secret spot they had found for them to get some alone time and for when the time came for when they both wanted to mate with each other. As they got to the spot Chase knocked Marshall over onto his back as Chase stood over him kissing and licking him all over his face.

Marshall: "O Chase that feels so good".

Chase kept on doing it until he had an idea.

Chase: "Hey Marshall I have an idea".

Marshall looked at Chase in the eyes: "O really Chase what's your idea"?

Chase: "Marshall how about we have some dirty fun and then we mate"?

Marshall: "Chase did you just say mate"?

Chase: "Yes but only if you're ready for it Marshall"?

Marshall: "Ready I have been waiting for you to ask me to mate for a long time".

Chase: "That's great to hear well then let's get started than".

Marshall: "Ok then what you want to do first to me Chase"?

Chase was shocked to hear that Marshall wanted it first.

Chase started to kiss Marshall both of them had their mouths open in a deep kiss as they started to do more stuff Chase moved one of his paws down Marshall as Marshall started to breath faster as Chase finely got to Marshall's lower area and started to rub it slowly.

Marshall: "O god Chase YES"

Chase and Marshall did a lot more dirty things to each other they had the time of their life's then.

Chase: "Marshall you ready for me to mate with you and enter inside you"?

Marshall didn't even need to think about it and got ready pointed his bum in the air and moving his tail as Chase could see everything clearly.

Chase: "O dam Marshall you have a fine ass you ready"?

Marshall: "Ready Chase but go slow it is both our first times".

Chase: "I will go slowly but if I hurt you I want you to tell me please".

Marshall: "Don't worry Chase I will tell you if you hurt me".

Chase got ready and slowly put his stick into Marshall's small tight hole. Marshall moaned loudly as he felt Chase inside him it was the best feeling ever.

Marshall: "O CHASE O CHASE YES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH".

Chase kept on going as he started to pull out then go back in he knew Marshall was loving it by the sound he was making. After 5 minute of great mating Chase went in for one last time then came inside Marshall's hole. Marshall fell down and Chase fell on top of him as he was just able to pull out before falling.

Chase: "O Marshall that was the greatest feeling I have ever felt".

Marshall: "I agreed it was great we should get back in case the others are worried".

Chase: "Ok let's go back up onto the cliff".

Marshall and Chase both started walking back up to the hill were Zuma and Rocky were still lying down watching the sea. Chase and Marshall just got back about to lay down when Ryder called them inside the shop.

End Chase and Marshall.

Ryder: "Ok wow so you two finely did it ok well just try not to make it so that everyone knows you two did something ok so stop having red faces".

Chase and Marshall: "Thanks Ryder".

Both their faces turned back to normal as Ryder unlocked the door and let them out to go play tag with everyone else. When they got outside they saw Max and Everest lying down under a tree beside each other nuzzling. Chase and Marshall joined in on the game of tag as Ryder and Katie went and sat on either side of Max and Everest. Max and Everest saw that Ryder and Katie were beside them and slowly fell off to sleep with their heads resting on each other's. Ryder and Katie woke Max and Everest up around 130pm.

Katie: "Everest you ready for your ultrasound and to find out if you are pregnant or not"?

Everest: "Yes I'm ready Katie".

Katie, Everest and Max walked inside the shop leaving Ryder outside to watch the pups. Everyone notice that Max and Everest and Katie were gone. Katie, Max and Everest entered the back room were Katie had set up the ultrasound gear.

Katie picked Everest up and placed her on the table while Max jumped up onto the table to watch.

Katie: "Everest can you roll over onto your back for me so you paws are in the air please".

Everest did as Katie asked and rolled onto her back so her paws were in the air and her belly was showing.

Everest: "Like this Katie"?

Katie: "Yes that's great ok now this will be cold but try to stay still ok".

Everest: "Ok I love cold things".

Katie put the gel on Everest's belly as Max watched on with a big smile.

Everest: "O that is a bit cold but feels nice".

Katie: "That's just the gel I put on you Everest now comes the great part I'm going to rub this over the gel and your belly and the monitor will show what is inside you and if you are pregnant or not".

Everest: "Max will you hold my paw please"?

Max: "Of cause I will Everest". Max took hold of Everest's right front paw and held it.

Katie: "Ok here I go" Katie touched Everest with the ultrasound and started to moved it across and push softly around and on her belly area trying to get an image up on the monitor.

Everest: "Wow that feel nice". Then Everest let out a small yelp when Katie pushed down in one area.

Katie: "I'm sorry Everest there are some areas that when I push down will hurt a bit".

Max: "It's ok Everest I'm here for you".

Everest: "Thank you Max and its ok Katie".

Katie kept on going till an image popped up on the monitor as Katie kept moving it around then stopped and held it in one place and turned to max and Everest with a big smile.

Katie: "Everest your PREGNANT congratulation both of you".

Max and Everest nuzzled each other.

Katie: "WOW".

Max and Everest looked at Katie.

Max: "What is it Katie"?

Katie: "Everest you're pregnant with 4 pups it's too early for me to tell gender but if you want to know you can come back and I will do another ultrasound in about 3 weeks and I will be able to tell you".

Max and Everest: "What 4 pups that's great.

After the ultrasound was over Katie cleaned up the rest of the gel that was on Everest's belly as she got up and licked Katie on the face as a thank you. Everest went and kissed and nuzzle Max as he did the same back.

Everest: "Ryder come in please get all the pups together we got some news".

Ryder: "Ok Everest I will".

Katie, Max and Everest all walked out to the front of the shop to see Ryder and pups in a line waiting for them.

Max: "Hey all Everest you can tell them".

All the pups and Ryder had big smiles on their faces waiting to hear the news.

Everest: "Everyone I'M PREGNANT WITH 4 PUPS".

Everyone cheered "congratulation you two".

Max and Everest nuzzled each other: "Thanks everyone".

END CHAPTER 27 "WOOF"

Notes

Ok so chapter 27 over 4000 word god dam it my fingers are sore from all that typing this will most likely be the longest chapter of this story any hope you enjoy it read review PLEASE GOD DAM REVIEW THE STORY I don't like having to ask for a review but silver is a great writer. Good night.


	28. Chapter 28 rest and rebuild

Chapter 28 rest and rebuild

Ok so great reviews from 27 loved reading them always great to get reviews keeps me going now that Everest is pregnant with 4 pups I have their names as I had over 100 names messaged to me it was nuts but I have the four names that will be for the pups anyway thanks everyone here is 28 only 3 more chapters to go for this story.

Later that day while everyone was playing tag Max and Everest had gone for a walk down to Mr. Potters to get some food for dinner tonight it was Max's turn to cook with Everest. While on their walk Max and Everest had great big smiles on their faces all the way still going off the great news of Everest being pregnant with 4 pups. Ryder and Katie where sitting outside under a tree talking about what Everest could and couldn't do while she was pregnant.

Katie: "So Ryder when Everest gets to 5 weeks she will have to be put off rescues because she will need lots of rest to get ready to give birth to the pups".

Ryder: "Ok so from 5 weeks no rescues for Everest and lots of rest".

Katie: "Yes and she will be a lot more hungrier than normal because she will be eating for 5 now herself and the 4 pups inside her as well as she maybe weak some times and she will have morning sickness from around next week on".

Ryder: "O I'm sure we can work around that and I will make sure Max is always with her".

Katie: "Indeed but Ryder you will be giving her a lot more food so you have to be ready for that".

Ryder: "Ok I will make sure I always have food ready for her".

Back with Max and Everest

Max and Everest had gotten the food from Mr. Potters for dinner tonight Max was using his powers to carry all the food so Everest wouldn't have to carry anything. Everest knew Max would do this from the talk that they had with Katie about everything that would change when Everest got pregnant. Max knew he would have to help out a lot more and become a lot protective of Everest while she was pregnant with their pups. Everest didn't mind at all she loved it Max helping her out a lot more and letting her rest when she needed it. Max and Everest got back to the shop around 4pm as Max put the food on the table and got the stuff out to start cooking. Max looked around and couldn't see Everest anywhere and started to get worried so Max rushed into Everest and his room only to stop as soon as the doors opened and he went back to cooking. As Ryder, Katie and the other pups came in to see what was cook they were loud. Max looked at them all.

Max: "SHHHHHHH ALL OF YOU".

Everyone looked at Max with puzzled faces then noticed that Everest wasn't with him and they all became quite.

Ryder: "Max where is Everest"?

Max: "She is sleeping she looked very tired when we got back from Mr. Potters shop so I guess she just went off to bed".

Katie: "That sounds about right just like I told you before Ryder Everest will need a lot of rest and she will be tired a lot more".

Max: "Indeed she will be and I will make sure she gets everything she needs".

Skye: "Max that's so sweet Everest is a lucky pup to have you as a lifelong mate".

Max: "Thanks Skye I'm lucky to have her as a mate anyway dinner will be ready in 1 hour so you all know".

Pups: "Ok thanks Max".

The pups went back outside to play more tag. Ryder and Katie both looked at Max and noticed he didn't look himself.

Ryder: "Katie does Max look ok to you"?

Katie: "Not really maybe his tired as well I will go ask him".

Ryder: "Ok I will be outside with the other pups".

Ryder walked outside and sat under the tree again looking at what they would need for the new lookout. Katie walked over to Max and started talking to him.

Katie: "Hey Max are you feeling ok"?

Max looked up at Katie: "I don't know Katie I'm not feeling great" just then Max felt dizzy and fell of the table.

Katie got him just in time now holding Max in her arms she felt his temperature he was burning up as Katie saw Max just trying to keep his eyes open.

Katie: "Max close your eyes pup you need to rest your temperature is very high" Max closed his eyes and went to sleep. Katie walked him into his bedroom where Everest was still asleep and placed him down on the bed next to her. Katie left the room and closed the door behind her then walked outside.

Katie: "Ryder can you come in and help me finish dinner please Max is not well so I put him to bed next to Everest".

Ryder: "Max not well that's not good sure I will come in and help with dinner let's go".

Katie and Ryder went inside to finish off the dinner Max had started in just under an hour they had dinner done. The pups came in surprised to see Ryder and Katie dishing out dinner and not Max.

Marshall: "Where is Max"?

Katie looked at the pups: "Max is not well and is asleep resting in the same room as Everest".

Marshall: "Not well that's not good do you want me to do a check up on him"?

Ryder: "That's a great idea Marshall would you mind"?

Marshall: "Not at all I will go do it before dinner ok"?

Ryder and Katie: "Ok but remember Everest is asleep in their as well".

Marshall put on his EMT gear and went into Max and Everest's room only to stop at the door.

Ryder: "Marshall what's wrong"?

Marshall looked at the ground: "The floor is wet very wet".

Katie looked at Marshall: "That's not good Max had a very high temperature when I put him to bed that could all be from him".

Katie and Marshall ran into Max to find that his bed was all wet and his temperature had gone up.

Marshall: "Katie this isn't good we need to get him into cold water right now".

Katie picked Max up who was hardly breathing and carried him to the back room with Marshall Close behind her. All the pups and Ryder saw that Katie was carrying Max.

Skye: "Marshall what's wrong with Max"?

Marshall didn't answer as he bolted right into the back room now with his fire gear on.

Every pup and Ryder was now worried about Max why did Marshall come out to get his fire gear for?

In back room

Katie put Max in a bath and put ice in it then Marshall came in with his water cannons and filled the bath up.

Marshall: "RUF RUFF WATER SPRAY" Marshall's water cannons started to fill the bath till he told them to stop. "Is that good Katie"?

Katie: "That's great Marshall good job now I will check his temperature again".

Katie checked Max's temperature again and thankfully it was going down and Max was starting to breath better as well which was great.

Katie: "Marshall if you wouldn't mind can you go get everyone please not Everest and being them in here".

Marshall: "Sure Katie".

Marshall walked out the doors the pups and Ryder had been waiting for about an hour for news as they noticed Marshall come out.

Ryder: "Marshall how is he"?

Marshall looked at Ryder: "Well right now we have bought his temperature down a lot which is great but Katie asked me to come and being all you back with me".

Marshall turned around then remembered "O and sorry I didn't answer you before Skye" Skye: "It's ok Marshall". Ryder and the pups followed Marshall to the back of the shop where Katie was now drying off Max who was still asleep.

Skye: "Katie is he going to be ok"?

Katie: "Right now Skye yes Marshall and I have gotten his temperature under control so now all he needs is rest so I will go put him in with Everest so he can sleep".

Katie walked to Max and Everest's room and when she walked in to see Everest awake just lying on her bed.

Everest looked at Katie and saw Max in her arms.

Everest: "Max? Katie what happen to him"?

Katie put Max down on his bed: "Well Everest while he was cooking dinner he fell off the table I got him he had a very high temperature so me and Marshall put him in an ice bath to cool him off and now his back here resting how are you feeling"?

Everest: "Wow I missed a lot sorry I'm not great I feel very sick right now that why I went to sleep in the first place".

Katie: "You may be feeling the start of being pregnant your body will change to help you with carrying the pups and rising them".

Everest: "Katie I don't feel well I think I'm going to be sick".

Katie ran out of the room nearly taking out Ryder out getting a sick bag then running back into the room.

Ryder: "Katie"?

The door closed behind Katie as Ryder went in the room to see Katie sitting down with a not so well Everest. Katie held the bag up to Everest's mouth just as Everest chucked up into the bag.

Ryder: "Katie is Everest ok?"

Katie turned to look at Ryder while still holding the bag for Everest.

Katie: "Yes Ryder Everest should be fine just a bit unwell always happens at the start of being pregnant just need to get a IV into Everest to give her some fluids and then Everest I want you to try rest for the rest of the night".

Everest: "Ok Katie". Everest lied back down after all the chucking up.

Katie went to get Everest something to stop all the chucking up and to help her sleep for the night. Ryder stayed with Everest till Katie came back in holding two needles and an IV bag that she put into Everest's paw and then gave her the needles though the IV. Everest stopped chucking up and fell off to sleep while Ryder was patting her.

Ryder: "Katie will she be ok now"?

Katie: "Yes Ryder she should be feeling much better in the morning same with Max".

Ryder: "That's good to know the other pups are already asleep so I think it's time you and I got some as well tommow. The pups and I will be starting to rebuild the lookout".

Katie: "Ok then goodnight Ryder".

Ryder: "Goodnight Katie".

The time was 12am when they all got to bed. The morning came way too fast for all of them Ryder and the pups got up they had a very big day ahead of them Ryder got the pups all together after they had breakfast and told them what was going to happen today.

Ryder: Ok pups today we are going to start to build our new lookout so I will be giving each of you jobs for the day o and no one I repeat no one is to wake Max and Everest both of them had a rough night and didn't get much sleep and they are both unwell".

Skye: "Unwell is Everest going to be ok?"

Katie walked in just after changing Everest's IV bag: "Yes Skye Everest will be ok I will keep a close eye on both of them today so you pups can start rebuilding the lookout so don't worry about them ok".

All the pups smiled at Katie

Ryder: "Ok pups Rocky and Zuma I need you two to go get the stuff we need from in town while Chase, Rubble and Skye. When we get up to the spot and get the stuff you three will start to build with the help of Rocky and Zuma when they get all the stuff we need".

Marshall: "What about me Ryder what do you want me to do"?

Ryder: "Marshall I need you with your EMT gear so if anyone gets hurt you can help them ok".

Marshall: "Right on it Ryder".

Ryder: "All right Paw Patrol is on a roll".

Everyone went off to do their jobs to start the build. As Max and Everest slept they had no idea that the pups and Ryder had started building the new lookout. The pups were hard at work and every now and then a call would come in which Ryder would only send one pup if he could. Marshall was the only one who had to stay at the work site he was the only one with first aid skills so if something went wrong he was there to help. Ryder didn't even go on the rescues that day but the time it was 2pm in the afternoon the pups had started building the bottom part of the lookout this time it would have rooms for each pup so if they could sleep outside they had their own rooms inside. Chase and Marshall got a room together and so did Rocky and Zuma because they slept together always. Back at Katie's shop Katie was still keeping a close eye on Max and Everest as they slept. Max and Everest woke up around 3pm they both felt much better then what they did last night which was good Katie came back in from getting a drink to find both pup awake and nuzzling each other.

Katie: "Good to see you both are awake finely how do you both feel"?

Max: "I feel a lot better than last night Katie but I'm very hungry and would love some water please"?

Everest: "I'm good I don't feel sick anymore but I'm still a bit weak but I would love some food and water as well please Katie"?

Katie: "That's great to hear I will go get you both some food and water wait here".

Max and Everest lied next to each other and waited till Katie came back in with food and water for them both. Katie put 4 bowls down and filled two with water and two with food she gave Everest a lot more food then Max but.

Max: "Katie are you sure she will eat all that"?

Katie: "Max Everest is not only eating for herself but now for the 4 pups growing inside her trust me she will eat it all you watch".

Max ate all his food then looked over at Everest she was eating and eating and within a few minutes. Everest had eaten all the food and had all her water Katie refilled her food and water bowl.

Katie: "There you go Everest just for when you get hungry again and more water see Max what did I tell you"?

Max: "Wow and to think I'm full with what you just gave me that's out standing".

Everest: "That was a lot of food but I do feel full now Thanks Katie I would love to get some fresh air Max you want to come"?

Max: "Sure we can both go outside for some air".

Katie: "Wait before you go Ryder and the other pups have started rebuilding the lookout today maybe you two should go say hi".

Everest and Max: "Great idea".

Max walked over to Everest so she could lean on him if need as soon as Everest got up.

Katie: "Hey Everest I can see your little pup bump".

Everest: "You can see my what Katie"?

Katie: "Your pup bump in other words your body is starting to show that you have pups inside you and growing".

Max looked at Everest side on he could see it to.

Max: "I can see it to Everest hey Katie does this mean she will get bigger around that area"?

Katie: "Yes Max she will very much so when she gets close to giving birth she will get very big with 4 pups inside her".

Everest: "Wow so I'm going to get bigger around there ok".

After the talk with Katie Max went back next to Everest as she started to lean on him to walk as the two walked out. Katie cleaned up the shop a bit Max and Everest got outside and started walking to the lookout site as they saw what the pup had been doing all day all the way from Katie's shop.

Everest: "Max I don't really feel like trying to walk up that hill can you teleport us here there after we walk across the bridge please"?

Max: "Sure Everest after we walk over the bridge I will teleport us".

The two started walking across the bridge it was a great day the sun was out and a nice wind was blowing.

Everest: "What a great day for a walk hey Max"?

Max looked at Everest: "Yes it is a great day to be outside".

Before they knew it they had crossed the bridge and sat at the bottom of the hill.

Max: "Ok Everest you ready".

Everest: "Yer teleport us when ready Max".

Max: "TELEPORT".

Ryder and the pup were all having a break to have some water and food before doing more work.

Marshall noticed a light behind Ryder: "Ryder there's a light behind you".

Everyone looked and saw the light and went over to it. Max and Everest appeared out of the light.

Max and Everest: "Hey everyone".

Everyone: "Max and Everest your awake".

Max: "Yer we only woke up at like 3pm so only about 40 minutes ago but we both feel good how are all you going it looks like it's coming along nicely".

Rubble: "Yer it is but we still have a long way to go right Ryder"?

Ryder: "Yes a very long way to go anyway we better get back to work pups we have to get some more done before tonight".

All the pups got back to work Max and Everest sat next to Marshall who was sitting under the great PAW PATROL tree as everyone called it now.

Everest: "So Marshall how are you and Chase going with each other"?

Marshall's face started to turn red: "Yer good we have a great time yesterday afternoon it was great".

Max looked over at Marshall: "So did you and Chase have some play time did you"?

Marshall: "Yes alone it was the greatest thing in the world".

Everest: "Did you mate"?

Marshall: "Yes Chase mounted me so I had him inside me it was the greatest thing I have ever felt in my whole life".

Max and Everest smiled.

Max: "Good on you two for mating for the first time and yes it does feel great mating with someone you love to bad you and Chase can't have pups you two would make great parents don't you think so Everest"?

Everest: "Indeed they would Max but them both being male they can't have pups like you and I but they could adopt a pup that is looking for a new family I know there are lots looking for a loving family to take them and love them maybe you should talk to Chase about it Marshall"?

Marshall Face lit up like a Christmas tree: "I would love to have a family with Chase so I will talk to him about it thank you Everest for telling me about that".

Everest: "No problem Marshall good luck".

Skye was lifting a beam into the air to get it into place so Rocky could bolt it on to the bottom half. As Skye lifted it the rope it was on started to brake no one notice but Max could hear that the rope was about to go and just as he turned. SAP the rope broke which left the beam falling heading right for Chase.

Max: "CHASE MOVE NOW" Max yelled at Chase who look at him with a puzzled look.

Max knew he had to do something fast so he used his powers to try stop the beam from falling on top of Chase which would kill him if it hit him. Chasee looked up to see the beam coming right for him but he could move as he was frozen with fear.

Ryder and Marshall: "CHASE MOVE NOW".

But he didn't move Max tried to slow it down then had a better idea "TELEPORT CHASE TO MARSHALL". Chase disappeared as the beam cashed down right where he was standing.

Ryder: "CHASE NO".

Chase: "Ryder I'm ok over here".

Ryder looked over to the tree to see Marshall nuzzling chase thankful he was alive.

Ryder as able to breathe a little easier now knowing that Chase wasn't hurt thanks to Max teleporting him out of harm's way.

Ryder: "Thank you Max for saving Chase".

Marshall: "Yes thank you very much Max for saving him".

Max: "No worry's Chase is my team mate as well so I will always save people if I can".

After that Ryder made sure that any ropes Skye use to lift beams with were not about to sap as the pups got back to work. Max and Everest stayed with Marshall under the every now and then Marshall would get called over to pull things out of the other pup's paws and then come back to the tree. Around 5pm Max and Everest started walking back to Katie's shop Everest didn't need to lean on Max that much on the way back down but was very hungry again. As Max and Everest entered Katie's Shop they saw that the whole place was clean as could be and Katie was having a nap in her chair but awoke when the doors opened.

Katie: "I'm awake how can, I help you"?

Max and Everest laughed

Katie noticed it was only Max and Everest coming back from there walk. Before Katie could say anything Everest had gone into the bedroom to eat the food Katie had left out for her if she ever got hungry.

Katie: "Is Everest ok Max"?

Max: "Yes she is fine just very hungry so I think she will want more food after she is done with what is in that bowl of hers".

Everest came out holding the bowl that just had the food in it in her mouth and put it down next to Katie.

Everest: "Katie can I have more food please I'm still very hungry even after eating what you gave me before".

Katie: "Sure you can have more food Everest".

Katie got the food bag and filled up Everest's bowl again and as soon as it was full Everest started to eat it all and it only took her about 2 minutes before it was all gone and the bowl was empty again.

Everest: "That was great I'm full for now thanks Katie".

Katie: "Ok Everest but I'm going to fill it anyway just so when you are hungry again you can just eat ok".

Everest: "Ok well I'm going for a little sleep Katie can you wake me when dinner is ready please"?

Katie: "Sure I will Everest, Max go have a rest with her I will get you both up when dinner is ready ok".

Max: "Ok thanks Katie you the best".

Everest went into the bedroom followed by Max as they both lied together and fell asleep. Around 630pm Ryder and pups came back from working on the new lookout all of the pups were very tired and warn out.

Ryder: "Today was great pups all of you worked very hard after dinner off to bed you all look like you could use a lot of sleep. Dinner was being put out so Katie went and woke up Max and Everest.

Katie: "Max Everest wake up dinners ready".

Max and Everest both slowly got up from their naps and walked out to the other pups to have dinner.

Max and Everest: "Thanks for waking us up for dinner Katie".

Katie: "No problem you two enjoy".

Everyone started eating dinner and everyone loved it but for Everest after she had the dinner that Katie had given her she went over to the food bowl again and ate all that was in the bowl.

Everyone but Ryder, Max and Katie looked at Everest: "Everest how can you eat so much food"?

Katie: "Pups Everest is eating for 5 now herself and the 4 pups growing inside her she will be eating a lot of food until she gives birth".

Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Skye, Rocky and Zuma: "Wow"

Ryder: "Ok pups off to bed now it's 7pm we will start later tommow so you can all rest a bit ok we will start at 11am in stand of 7am so have a good sleep ok goodnight".

Pups: "Goodnight Ryder, Katie, Max and Everest see you tommow".

Ryder, Katie, Max and Everest: "Ok see you all tommow as well".

Ryder and Katie went to bed around 10pm and Max and Everest went to bed around 12am and they all went to sleep all but Max and Everest who just lied on their bed together hugging and nuzzling until they to fell asleep.

END CHAPTER 28 WOOF

Notes

Ok so another long chapter with over 4000 words wow I'm getting really good at making these last chapters long as hell anyway they have started to build the new lookout and Everest is starting to feel the effects of being pregnant. Please read and REVIEW ONLY 2 CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE THIS STORY IS DONE. LOVEPAWPATROL is off to bed.


	29. Chapter 29 new lookout

Chapter 29 new lookout

Ok so I had some great reviews from 28 and some shit ones from guest that think they know it all well I got news for you all guest you don't know everything and read the bio before reading as it does say that this story has gay pairing so stop sending me shit about it not saying it and if you don't like it DON'T READ IT Really pissers me off when people review and they can't be fucked to read the bio. Anyway thank you to the people who gave me great reviews here is 29.

3 weeks had past since Everest got pregnant and the pups started building the new lookout.

Everest had been having very bad morning sickness in the mornings so Max always had sick bags with him for Everest. Everest hated morning sickness as every morning she felt very sick she hadn't even got Katie to do the other ultrasound to see if the pups were boys or girls. Max and Everest both wanted 2 boys and 2 girls and the day to find out was today. The other pups had the day off since the lookout was nearly done and it would only take about 1 to 2 more days to complete it. Katie walked over to Everest and Max Everest was lying down under a tree and Max was sitting right next to her watching the other pups play tag.

Katie: "Hey Everest, Max how are you two today"?

Everest: "Better than I have felt for the past 3 weeks".

Max: "I'm great thanks for asking Katie".

Katie: "That's great to hear Everest and Max do you want me to do the next ultrasound now to tell you both what gender your pups are"?

Everest: "Ok Katie".

Max: "Hey Everest do you still want the other pups to come in and watch"?

Everest: "Yes if you could go get them please Max and being them all to the back room please".

Max went off to get the other pups as Katie and Everest went to the back room.

Max: "Hey pups you want to come see Everest get her new ultrasound done we are finding out the gender of the pups now"?

All pups: "Sure".

Max and the pups all ran into the shop as they got into the back room. Max got up on the table were Everest was sitting wait for Katie to set up the ultrasound as the other pups all sat on the other table so they could watch.

Katie: "Ok Everest roll over onto your back please so your paws are in the air again".

Everest rolled onto her back with her paws in the air and now her belly was very big you could easily tell she was pregnant with pups. Katie put the cold gel on Everest's belly as she held Max's paw.

Everest: "O Katie that's very cold what is it ice".

Katie: "Sorry Everest I have to keep the gel in a freezer so it is very cold".

Max: "It's ok Everest you love cold things".

Everest: "Yer but wow it's a bit colder then what I like".

Katie: "Ok Everest I will do it fast ok".

Katie got the ultrasound and started rubbing Everest's big belly with it got an image fast as Katie looked at Everest and Max.

Other pups: "Wow that's so cool".

Katie: "Max and Everest I have great news for you the 4 pups that Everest has inside her you two are going to have 2 boys and 2 girls.

Max and Everest: "Really just what we wanted".

Other pups: "Congratulations you two".

Max nuzzled Everest when they heard the great news. After Katie was done with the ultrasound she cleaned the rest of the gel off Everest's belly. Everest got up and jumped off the table with Max she went into the bedroom and ate all three of the food bowls that Katie put out for her. The day went by very fast Everest slept for the rest of the day while Max watched over her 24/7 he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her and the pups inside her. The other pups played tag outside for the rest of the day until Ryder came back from being out all day.

Chase: "Ryder where have you been all day"?

Ryder: "I have been out getting all the new tech and gear for the lookout after we complete it tommow I will have to install all the TVs and stuff for it".

Rocky: "Wow new tech what sort of new stuff will you be putting in this one Ryder"?

Ryder: "It's a surprises Rocky".

Rocky: "Ok".

That night the pups had dinner Max came out of his and Everest's bedroom for dinner.

Katie: "Hey Max where is Everest's"?

Max: "She is lying down I came out to get her dinner and take it into her for her and mine as well".

Katie: "Ok here is your bowl and Everest's and I will come in and put your dinner in your bowls ok"?

Max picked up the bowls in his mouth: "Ok thanks Katie".

Max went back into the bedroom followed by Katie who was carrying the pot. Which their dinner was in as Max put down the bowls in his mouth and put Everest's in front of her. Katie filled two of Everest's food bowls and Max's one.

Everest: "Thank you Katie".

Katie: "No worry's Everest and Max enjoy it just call if you want more ok"?

Everest: "Well do Katie".

Max: "I think this will fill me up but thank you for the offer Katie".

Katie turned around and walked out of the room back to the others.

Ryder: "Hey Katie how's Everest looking"?

Katie: "Everest is looking great a bit weak tonight but that's normal since she is 4 weeks pregnant where are the other pups"?

Ryder: "They are sitting outside watching the stars".

Katie: "That's good you all going to complete the new lookout tommow"?

Ryder: "Yer then all I got to do it install all the new tech and stuff then we can move back into our new home".

Katie: "That's great news I would like to keep Everest and Max here if you don't mind Ryder"?

Ryder: "That's not up to me Katie you will have to ask Max and Everest that question".

Katie: "Ok anyway I'm sure Everest will go to sleep after dinner but Max may stay up a bit longer".

Ryder: "Yer Everest has been very tired lately".

Katie: "Yer being pregnant will do that to her but only 4 more weeks until she give birth"

Ryder: "Yer then Max and Everest's lives will change forever having those 4 pups".

Katie: "Yer it will anyway I'm off to bed Ryder see you and the pup's tommow".

Ryder: "Ok Katie I will go to bed in about 1 hour when the pups go".

Katie went off to bed while Ryder walked outside to where the other pups were and sat down under the tree. Watching the other pup's looks at the stars. The time was now 10pm Ryder had told the pups to go to bed due to the big day they had tommow. The pup's went to bed and fell asleep fast same as Ryder. When the others were asleep Max walked outside leaving Everest asleep in the bedroom it was a cool night great night to be outside. Max sat on the edge of the cliff and looked at up at the sky at the full moon in the sky.

Max: "O Silvex if you can hear me I'm sorry for everything I said about you and I hope you can forgive me".

Just then a letter suddenly appeared on the ground in front of Max. Max opened the letter using his powers. It was from Silvex.

The letter has cursive writing, smelling of fresh ink

It reads,

"Dear Blue

You surprised me when you knew who I was and what power I possessed. Indeed, I have been looking over max for quite some time now, and I too am excited for the day we meet, but I think I should finish my studies first. It's too bad I could not meet you in person before your time came, I had a few questions to ask you, but that's not important. I hope your spirit finds peace and rest dear blue. If it helps, I will help Max should he have questions about his powers.

Max,

So you're the white retriever I have been watching all this time. It hurt me to see you in that world of pain, hatred, and war. I was glad Blue brought you to the world of PAW Patrol. You'll be much better there, and I hope you use your newfound powers wisely, for I have to pay a price for mine. I hope we can meet soon, it would be nice to see another pup with powers. Take care until then,

~Gatekeeper, Silvex"

There is a paw print of ink at the bottom, next to Silvex's signature, it shines Silver in the sunlight.

Max: "When did Silvex send this letter it looks like it was to be red after Blue Died?"

Max was puzzled "if the letter was to come at that time then it is very late".

Blue: "Yes Max he must have used time powers on the letter to send it into this world".

Max: "Nice to hear from you again Blue how do you know about this"?

Blue: "I now time powers when I see it and this letter has been time warped into our world by Silvex from his world".

Max: "Wow that's so cool but then why didn't it appear on the day it was to then"?

Blue: "Who knows Max that's a question you will have to ask Silvex when you either see or talk to him next".

Max: "Indeed I will o have you heard the great news about me and Everest Blue"?

Blue: "Yes I have as I see everything you do and everything you hear its great news that Everest is pregnant with 4 pups what was it 2 boys and 2 girls you and Everest will be great parents Max".

Max: "Thanks Blue anyway I better head off to bed and get some sleep for tommow helping Everest though the day".

Blue: "Max you are a very helpful pup I knew I chose the right pup to give my powers to".

Max: "Thank you Blue the powers you have given me have helped save a lot of lives".

Blue: "That's what they are for Max anyway I have to go so I don't use up too much of your power talk to you later".

Max: "Ok Blue cya".

Max had a smile on his face as he had just talked to Blue. Max went back inside to see Ryder was up getting a drink of water.

Max: "Hey Ryder".

Ryder jumped nearly dropping his glass: "Hey Max you made me jump I didn't think anyone was up at this time of night it's like 2am what are you still doing up"?

Max: "Wow 2am I have just been sitting outside looking at the stars and the moon".

Ryder: "That sounds good but you should get some sleep your no good to Everest if you're tired for the whole day".

Max: "Yer your right I'm off to bed right now but you should go as well".

Ryder: "Indeed goodnight Max".

Max: "Goodnight Ryder".

That morning at 630am Everest woke up with morning sickness again. Max woke up as soon as he heard Everest wake up and had a sick bag ready for Everest within seconds and in front of her. Just in time Everest chucked up right in the bag Max patted Everest on the back.

Max: "its ok Everest get it all out I'm here for you".

Everest stopped chucking up: "Thanks Max I think that's all of it" trying to get her breathe back.

Max: "No problem Everest I will always be there when you need me". Max nuzzled Everest.

Everest nuzzled back: "Thank you so much Max".

Ryder and the pups had already started work on the new lookout for today it was going to be complete. Everest went to eat and drink a lot of water then went back to sleep after Everest was asleep Max went up to check on the new lookout and see if they needed any help. Max walked all the way up to the new lookout it looked great bigger than the old one and looked better.

Max: "Hey Ryder and pups need any help"?

Ryder turned to face Max: "Not right now Max but you can stick around you never know when help will be needed".

Max: Thanks Ryder I will go sit next to Marshall under the tree again".

Ryder: "Ok".

Max walked over to Marshall who was sitting under the tree looking right at Chase's tail.

Max: "Hey Marshall what you looking at"?

Marshall looked at Max with a red face: "Just the tail of my mate I could watch that tail all day".

Max: "That's so sweet Marshall you and Chase are very close to one another so did you talk to Chase about what Everest was saying".

Marshall went back to looking at Chase's tail: "You mean about adopting a pup"?

Max: "Yer what does he think about it"?

Marshall: "Yes we had a talk about it last night he said his not ready for that yet but one day yes".

Max: "Well one day Marshall you and Chase will have a pup to take care of".

Marshall: "Yer I can't wait it will be cool".

Max and Marshall sat together watching the work on the new lookout nearly complete.

Ryder: "Ok everyone last thing to go on then we are done Skye I need you down here please".

Skye: "On my way Ryder".

Max and Marshall went over and stood next to Ryder.

Ryder: "Ok Skye I need you to lift the roof on then we are done".

Skye: "Ok Ryder".

Skye got in her helicopter and Chase put the rope on the roof so Skye could lift it up and put it on the top of the lookout. Skye placed it on top just right and with that everyone cheered loudly.

Ryder: "Well pups that looks great now tommow I will put in all the new tech then the day after we can move in".

Pups: "YER GREAT"!

Max smiled.

The rest of the day the pups rested and played tag outside of Katie's shop for the last time before moving back to the new lookout. Max went back to being by Everest's side while she slept safe and sound.

END CHAPTER 29 WOOF

Notes

Ok one chapter to go I will try to make it very long I'm aiming for about 4000 to 5000 words sorry this one was only around 2400 words but I have to leave a lot for last chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter goodnight o and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	30. Chapter 30 THE DAY

Chapter 30 THE DAY

Ok so a lot of great reviews from chapter 29 love it how more people are reviewing and yes this is the last chapter until my new story with Max, Everest and their pups. For now thank you for the review here is chapter 30 hope you enjoy it.

Max was keeping a close eye on Everest as always as the other pups still played tag outside of Katie's shop. Ryder was out getting more tech for the new lookout to put in tommow he didn't get back until about 5pm that afternoon. Katie was making dinner for the pups for their last night with her in the shop but Max and Everest were going to be staying with Katie. Since Jake had asked Katie to look after Everest for 5 months while the mountain was being given a makeover and Jake didn't want Everest their so Everest was staying with Katie and were ever Everest went Max went with her always watching over and protecting her. Time was around 6pm when dinner was ready for the pups Katie gave Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Skye their dinner first before going into Max and Everest's bedroom to give them theirs. Everest was too weak to walk out and get her dinner which meant either Max going and getting it for her or Katie coming in and giving it to them Max helped whenever he could using his powers to help Everest stand and to sleep. That night when Everest fell asleep Max again went outside and watched the moon and the stars hoping to talk to Silvex about some things that he said. Max knew Silvex and Max had a strong connection to each other and he hoped that nothing bad had happened in Silvex's world because of what he had said about him hurting Everest. As Max watched the stars clouds started to roll in. with all the bad storms adventure bay had been getting as of late max was worried this one was going to do some real damage to the town. Max watched as the clouds rolled in and got ready for all the damage that was to come.

VISION

Max saw a burning building it looked like city hall then Everest crying when Ryder told her something

Ryder: "I'm so sorry Everest we lost Max".

END VISION.

Max was bought out of the vision by a crap of thunder which didn't scare him what did was the vision he just had did he just see his own death or something else. Just then the shops doors opened Max turned to see who it was.

Zuma: "Yer it's a storm great night".

Max: "Hey Zuma what are you doing out here at this time of morning"?

Zuma turned to see Max at the side of the shop: "Just heard thunder and came out to check it out what are you doing out here"?

Just as Zuma said that it started to rain very heavy as Zuma ran over to Max as he put up a area shield to stop them both getting wet and puppy colds.

Max: "AREA SHIELD come on in Zuma this will keep you dry as well".

Zuma: "You don't have to tell me twice dude".

As Zuma came into Max's shield they both watch the storm Max was still deep in thought about what he had just saw was it going to happen was he going to die and not get to see his and Everest's pups at all.

Max: "No I will not die I must protect Everest and the pups that's why Blue gave me these powers".

Zuma: "What are you talking about Max"?

Max told Zuma what he had seen in the vision which shocked Zuma now thinking the same things as Max.

Zuma: "You should tell Ryder about that Max after what happen last time and Everest nearly dying Ryder should be told about this one because your visions always seem to come true".

Max: "Yer I guess your right".

Just as Zuma and Max started to walk back inside Katie's shop a big bolt of lightning hit city hall setting it on fire even with all the rain the fire went through city hall fast. Max and Zuma watched as the vision Max had started to come true a fire next was a death.

Zuma: "RYDER, RYDER WAKE UP WAKE UP NOW".

Ryder woke up fast and ran outside to a yelling Zuma so did the other pups.

Ryder didn't need to ask what was wrong as he came out of Katie's shop he saw the fire at city hall. Ryder pulled out his pup pad.

Ryder: "PAW PATROL TO CITY HALL NOW IT'S ON FIRE".

All the pups got in their pup vehicles and headed to city hall Max didn't want to waste time and teleported their and got their first. Just to hear Mayor Goodway inside the burning build screaming for help. Max knew what he had to do and just like last time he put his shield around him and ran inside the burning city hall.

Ryder: "MAX STOP DON'T RUN IN THEIR"!

Max didn't listen to Ryder and ran right through the burning front door of city hall and started to look for the mayor who had stopped screaming for help. Never a good sign when a person stops calling for help Max started to run searching all of city hall but couldn't find the mayor anywhere in the hall.

Max: "RYDER COME IN".

Ryder: "I'm here Max what's wrong? Have you got the mayor"?

Max: "No I have searched all of city hall and can't find her is she out there with you"?

Ryder: "No she isn't".

Just then a voice came from behind Ryder.

?: "NO CITY HALL RYDER SAVE IT".

Ryder and the pups turned around to see mayor Goodway standing there.

Ryder: "MAX GET OUT OF THEIR NOW WE HAVE THE MAYOR".

Max: "Copy that coming out n".

Max was cut off as city hall started to collapse in on itself.

Ryder: "MAX NO NOT AGAIN".

Max knew what was about to happen due to his vision he knew this was the end.

Max: "Ryder come in"?

No one answered as the roof came down on him after that all he could see was darkness.

Ryder and the pups were shocked to see city hall come down with Max inside and Zuma knew what had happen Max did tell him the vision.

Zuma: "No Max you can't die Everest needs you stuff the vision".

Ryder: "Zuma what are you talking about a vision what did Max see"?

Zuma looked at Ryder: "His death Ryder that is what he saw".

Everyone was shocked to hear this as Max didn't even tell any of them but Zuma.

Ryder: "No he can't die and if he does I don't even want to think about how Everest would handle the news".

Max was buried under all the rubble of city hall he was right in the middle when it came down.

Max could feel himself getting weaker by the minute with all the power he could use he yelled: "SILVEX I NEED YOUR HELP".

Ryder and the pups then saw something great.

As if on cue a portal opened above the rubble, Silvex flying out of it at a fast speed. Not a second later He beings to glow very bright, the rocks and debris began floating up into the air and away from the site.

Max could feel something moving the rubble "HELP" but it was too late everything went dark and Max's heart had stopped.

Silvex could feel Max's heart stop. "NOOOOO!" He cried, glowing even brighter, his eyes glowing now as well. The rest of the rubble and debris was cleared instantly.

Max's lifeless body was lying in front of Silvex now with the other members of the paw patrol all watching on in tears.

Silvex slowly stopped glowing he gazed at Max's body with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry max…I wish I was faster…" Silvex began to cry silently.

Max's vision had come true he had died.

Blue: "NO NOT YET MAX SILVEX I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME GET MAX TO KATIE NOW".

Shocked and surprised, Silvex wasted no time as he put his paws on Max and in a flash of white he and Max had disappeared, both of them arrived at Katie's instantly.

Time was 3am and Katie was just getting a drink and walking to bed when Silvex appeared with Max's body.

Katie: "Who are you and what have you done to Max"?

"No time for that! Max needs help! Blue sent me here!" Silvex gently levitated Max into Katie's arms.

Katie: "His not breathing I need to get him into the back room where I have the sea water for him".

Katie rushed Max into the back room as Everest got up and walked out the bedroom door to see Silvex standing in front of her.

Everest: "Silvex what are you doing here"?

Silvex thought carefully. Should he tell Everest? ...yea, best be Honest. "Max got into a horrible accident. His not Breathing, I brought him here to see if Katie can do something...I'm sorry Everest...I did all I could..." Silvex Stared at the ground.

Everest now had a worried look on her face as Katie came running through the doors from the back room and saw Everest with a shocked looked on her face as Everest turned to face Katie.

Everest: "Katie please tell me his not".

Katie: "I'm so sorry Everest his on a breathing machine he is in a very bad way I don't think he will make it there is about a 2% chance at this time".

Everest broke down running back into her bedroom and locking the door

Silvex Whimpered as he looked up at Katie. "I have powers similar to max's. Is there anything I can do?"

Katie: "I don't know Silvex I really don't know".

Blue: "Yes Silvex there is something you can do my stone inside Max I need you to give me a lot of power I will fully being back Max at the cost of my own life".

Silvex Flinched. "Are you sure about this blue?" He asked

Blue: "Yes I have lived for too long and seen this happen to many times to count Max has a lot to live for and Everest needs him so please do it Silvex we don't have much time".

Silvex ran into the back were Max was. In just one second, Silvex identified Blue's body. "Ready Blue? It will take almost every ounce of energy I have to bring you to the required state you need."

Blue: "Yes I'm ready and yes I know that's why after you do this you have to go outside and look at the moon then go back to your own world Silvex I'm sure Max will try to talk to you again as soon as he wakes up".

Focusing hard, he began to channel as much energy as possible into Blue's body. After Five minutes, Silvex finished, barely able to stand up straight.

Katie made sure he didn't fall down.

Blue: "Thank you Silvex now Katie when I do this it will take about 10 days for Max to wake up but he will be fully recovered so please watch over him till then goodbye Silvex you and Max will be great friends BY POWER OF GODS I USE MY OWN LIFE SO MAX CAN LIVE LIFE POWER".

A pure green light hit Max it was blinding but after 5 minutes it was done.

Silvex mind was beginning to get hazy, "G-goodbye Blue..." He said after a while. "T-take me o-outside, please..."

Katie picked up Silvex and rushed him outside just as Ryder and the other pups were returning from cleaning up city hall.

Everyone: "KATIE IS MAX"?

Ryder then saw Silvex: "Silvex what happen"?

"B-blue asked me to t-teleport max here. I-I helped him bring max b-back from the d-dead, but he's gone for g-good now, Gah! Cursed mortal b-body! P-please, put me in the m-moonlight Katie?"

Katie took Silvex to wear the moonlight was brightest and lied him down.

Katie then turned to the others: "Max is alive but not awake and Skye would you mind going and having a girl talk with Everest please she knows Max died and nothing else please see if she will talk to you".

Skye: "Ok Katie boy this is going to be a hard talk".

Katie then turned back to Silvex: "How are you feeling now Silvex"?

Silvex was glowing faintly, he could feel energy flowing back into his body. "A bit better, but it will take a while for me to gain all my power back,"

?: "Well then I guess you and me have time for a talk then Silvex".

Everyone turn to see who's voice it was and they were all shocked to see Max standing at the door to the shop looking very weak.

"MAX!" Silvex cried out, trying to run to the retriever, but could only walk slowly as he approached max, almost tripping twice along the way.

Katie: "But how Blue said you wouldn't be awake for 10 days so how are you awake"?

Max: "I'm not awake this is my ghost form I guess but my real body is still asleep for the 10 days I'm using the rest of the power that blue didn't use to be in this form because I need to talk to Silvex".

Silvex studied Max's ghost form curiously. "Yes, we need to talk."

Max: "As I can't hold this form Silvex meet me in the same place we talked before the lookout fire I have it open right now".

Silvex nodded, returning to his spot, and laid down, closing his eyes, and reached out for max with his mind.

Max's ghost form disappeared as he entered the mindscape with Silvex to talk.

Max: "I believe we have a lot to talk about Silvex".

"Yes, A lot, I do believe," Silvex said while sitting down on a cloud.

Max: "First off I'm sorry and the next thing I got some bad news for you"

Silvex: "sorry? And what's this about bad news?"

Max: "I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about you I saw your power glow on Everest when she flat line so I thought your power had killed her and the bad news".

"Aha! So you were behind the nightmare! Fascinating!" Silvex said, more excitedly than angrily.

Max had a puzzled look on his face: "O no don't tell me I did something bad in your world did I"?

"By expressing you anger onto me, you used the dark energy from the fragment of my powers to give me a nightmare. Never seen that before though..."

Max: "Wow I'm so sorry about that I really am but now for the bad news for you the bolt of lightning that set the city hall on fire came from you Silvex".

"What?" Silence fell upon the Husky.

Max: "Wow so you didn't know wow when the bolt of white lighting hit city hall I felt your power coming from it".

"Oh...that. There was a...Incident involving Marshall back in my world, and i let my true power loose without knowing it," Silvex said, looking at the ground.

Max: "It was very weird I didn't know what it was until I felt your powers in the bolt".

"Well that was a small example of my true power. I'm sorry for that Max..." Silvex said sadly

Max: "It's ok Silvex but for the part where I died but I'm alive and will be good again in 10 days than 1 week after that Everest will be giving birth to our pups I hope you will watch from your world Silvex it will be a great day".

"It will indeed! I will visit personally, oh, and you still thinking about my offer to bless your children?"

Max: "That's good and as for the blessing I still haven't talked to Everest about it".

"Ah, so would like me to tell her? Or shall you do it?"

Max: "I'm out for 10 days I can try talk to her but I don't know"

"Then I shall tell her. I must get going soon anyways, my Marshall is still in critical condition, I don't wish to be away for long." Silvex said, hopping off his cloud.

Max: "No I will ask her then get back to you with the answer".

Silvex: "Alright then Max, Anything else before I go?"

Max: "No that's all for now Silvex I will talk to you when I have an answer for you on the blessing ok".

Silvex: "Okay, I'll be around if you need me," Silvex opened his eyes and looked around.

Katie: "Silvex are you going now"?

"Yes Katie, I have other things to do. Tell Everest I said Hi, and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to explain to you who I am. Tell the others I said goodbye." With that, Silvex opened a portal and hopped through, the portal closing after he went through.

Katie: "Ok then I guess we should all get some sleep".

Ryder: "I agree with Katie".

As Ryder, Katie, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Rubble went to bed. Skye went to have a talk to Everest.

Skye walked to the locked door and knocked.

Everest: "Who's their"?

Skye: "its Skye Everest can I come in and talk to you please"?

The door unlocked and opened and Skye went in just to see Everest lying down crying her eyes out on her bed.

Skye: "Everest what's wrong"?

Everest: "Max is dead".

Skye: "No Everest he is not dead he is alive thanks to Silvex".

Everest looked at Skye: "Is he really alive"?

Skye: "Yes Everest he will be awake in 10 days his body needs to heal fully before he will wake up and I hope then he will wake up for you".

Everest had a smile on her face as Skye never lied about anything.

Everest: "Thanks Skye for telling me that he is alive thank you very much is there any chance I can see him at all Skye"?

Skye: "I really don't know Everest it's not up to me but since everybody else has gone to bed I say yes you can come with me Everest I will take you to him".

Everest: "Thanks Skye I owe you one".

Skye: "No problem Everest always good to help another girl out".

Skye and Everest walked out of the bedroom heading to the back room were Max was lying on the table with a heart rate monitor attached to him. Everest cried she hated seeing her mate like this lifeless.

Everest nuzzled Max's lifeless body and gave him a kiss.

Everest: "Please come back to me soon safe and sound Max , ok Skye I have seen all I went to thank you for being me to see him can you help me back to my bed please".

Skye: "Sure Everest anything to help out ok let's get you too bed Everest so you can get some sleep".

Skye and Everest started to walk back to Everest's bedroom as Skye helped Everest walk.

Everest dropped to the floor letting out a loud: "YELP" and putting her paws on her belly area.

Skye: "Everest what's wrong"?

Everest: "Skye get Katie".

Skye ran into were Katie was sleeping which was the same room which had the others in it.

Skye: "KATIE WAKE UP KATIE PLEASE WAKE UP EVEREST NEEDS YOU"!

Katie and everyone else woke up to Skye yelling.

Katie: "Skye take me to Everest".

Skye took Katie to wear Everest was lying on the floor in pain Marshall in EMT gear was right behind Katie. As Skye bought Katie and Marshall to Everest just to see her rolling around holding her paws over her belly area.

Katie: "Everest where does it hurt"?

Everest: "Belly hurts a lot help".

Katie carefully moved her hand over Everest's belly and felt little kicks.

Katie: "Everest you maybe more pregnant then what we think".

Everest: "What do you mean Katie"?

Katie: "We need to give you an ultrasound right now".

Everest: "WHAT RIGHT NOW WHY MAX I NEED YOU"!

Ryder came running out to see Katie carrying Everest into the back room as the other pups went back to sleep. Ryder followed Katie, Skye, Marshall and Everest into the back room.

Ryder: "Katie what's wrong with her"?

Everest kept yelling out for max.

Katie: "Everest please calm down you may hurt your pups if you stress out so please calm down and Ryder she may be more pregnant then we know".

Ryder: "That's not good".

Max appeared in ghost form to help calm Everest as he appeared Everest saw him and calmed right down right away.

Everest: "Max is that really you"?

Ryder: "Max why are you in ghost form it takes up to much of your power".

Max: "I don't care Everest needed me and I'm here to calm her down and to help".

Katie put gel on Everest's belly and did the ultrasound on Everest's belly.

Katie: "O wow this isn't great Everest you are a lot more pregnant then what we knew by the looks of the size of the pups you're going to give birth the day after Max wakes up maybe sooner. You could give birth any day now".

Ryder, Max, Marshall, Skye and Everest: "WHAT ARE YOU FOR REAL"?

Katie: "Yes so Max try to heal fast and wake up as soon as you can".

Max: "I will try my best I must go now see you soon Everest".

Everest: "Please hurry back Max I need you".

Max: "I will be back soon Everest I love you".

With that Max's ghost form disappeared as Everest's pain went away Ryder took her back to her bedroom for some much needed rest and sleep. Everyone went to sleep it was 5am by the time they all got asleep they all needed it. Max was building up power and starting to glow green he was healing himself trying to wake up faster for Everest.

Max: "I will wake up soon come on body you can do it".

Later that day at 1pm everyone woke up but Everest who stayed asleep Katie went into the Back room to check on Max.

Katie: "RYDER COME QUICK".

Ryder ran into the back room to see that Max was gone from the table.

Ryder: "Where did he go Katie"?

Katie: "I don't know".

Katie ran outside the shop to find Max sitting on the cliff in the sunshine.

Katie: "Max you're awake but how"?

Max turned around to see Katie: "I'm awake because I fully healed myself in 6 hours and used up a hell of a lot of power so I'm using the sun to recharge my powers".

Ryder ran outside to tell Katie he couldn't find Max when he saw Max sitting on the cliff in the sun light.

Ryder: "Max you're awake".

Max: "Yes Ryder I'm awake now I must get my power level back up I'm down to 15% after fully healing myself in 6 hours I'm still very weak but".

Ryder: "O Max you had us worried pup you should go be with Everest now Max and watch over her like always she could go into labor any time now so she needs you now more than ever max".

Max: "I will when I'm at about 40% shouldn't take me that long about 10 minutes or so".

Ryder: "Ok just so you know she is asleep right now".

Max: "That's good she needs the rest".

After 12 minutes of charging off the sun Max had 40% power so he went inside to be with Everest and he made sure none of the other pups saw him. As he walked into his and Everest's bedroom he saw Everest sleeping soundly on the bed Max walked up to Everest and gave her a lick and kiss on the side of her face. Which made her smile.

Everest: "Max is that you"? She said with her eyes closed.

Max: "Yes Everest it is me open your eyes".

Everest opened her eyes to see Max sitting in front of her. Everest got up and kissed Max on the lips Max kissed Everest more a deep and meaningful kiss they hadn't kissed like this in a long time.

Everest: "Max I missed you so much".

Max: "I missed you too Everest there is something I want to talk to you about".

Everest: "Yes what is it"?

Max: "When I was talking to Silvex he wants to put a blessing on you for our pups to be born strong and healthy I want to know what you think of this"?

Everest: "A blessing I don't know Katie said they look better then great right now so I'm sorry but I'm going to say no to the blessing".

Max: "Ok I will tell Silvex that you said no ok".

Everest: "Thank you Max".

The rest of that day Max was with Everest who just stayed in bed all day eating and drinking lot's as she could go into labor at any time she had to keep her strength up so she could push out the pups when the time came to do it.

That night Everest couldn't sleep she was rolling around and very uncomfortable for the whole night. Max stayed up with her for the whole night trying to calm her down but the look on Everest's face said it all she was in pain.

Max: "Everest I can put you to sleep if you want and take away the pain".

Everest: "Yes please Max put me to sleep and take away my pain".

Max used his power and put Everest to sleep as she could rest which also took away the pain. After Max had gotten Everest off to sleep he went off to sleep himself. The next morning Ryder went off with Rocky to complete the new lookout they had to install the last of the new tech then it was all ready for the pups and Ryder to move into. Katie and the other pups where outside the pups playing tag as Katie watched them all. Max and Everest stayed in their bedroom for most of the day until 3pm in the evening Max came out for some water for him and Everest and then again for some food. When he got back in the room Everest wanted to talk to him.

Everest: "Max can we talk"?

Max: "Sure about what Everest"?

Everest: "After I have these pups do you want to I don't know mate again or go off one night and have some alone playtime together ask Katie if she will watch the pups for one night"?

Max: "O Everest I would love that but these pups will change our lives forever but yes if we can get some alone time after you have given birth then sure".

Everest nuzzled Max's neck: "Thank you Max you're the best mate I could ever have asked for".

Max: "O Everest you're the best mate I could ever have asked for as well I love you so much".

Everest and Max lied down together and tried to get some sleep. Max and Everest both got dinner bought into them as Max wouldn't leave Everest's side for anything not even for rescues which Ryder understood so he made do without Max and Everest. Time was 4am Max woke up to the sound of Everest breathing very fast and her bed wet.

Max: "Everest is it time"?

Everest: "YES GO GET KATIE NOW".

Everest was in labor which meant it was time for the pups to come into the world. Max ran into the other room where Katie was.

Max: "KATIE WAKE UP EVEREST IS IN LABOR SHE HAVING THE PUPS".

Katie woke up: "What now ok Max get Marshall up I will need all three of you". Katie ran out the door to get what she needed.

Max went over to Marshall: "Marshall Wake up Everest and Katie need you in EMT gear right away she is in labor right now".

Marshall woke up got his EMT gear on and followed Max out the door to Everest's room. As the two entered the room Max saw Everest was in a lot of pain but she was giving birth after all. Max went over and held her paw as Everest squeezed Max's paw very hard but Max didn't care.

Katie: "Marshall go get me some warm water and towels now".

Marshall: "Right warm water and towels" just as he ran out the door he ran head first into Ryder and Rocky who had gotten up.

Ryder: "Hey Marshall why you running"?

Marshall started to run again: "Everest is in labor and I'm getting stuff for Katie".

Ryder: "What Everest is in labor right now can we help"?

Marshall had got the warm water: "Katie needs towels a lot of them clean ones".

Ryder: "Got it Rocky let's go get some clean towels for Katie".

Ryder and Rocky went to get some clean towels as Marshall reentered Everest's and Max's bedroom where Everest was in labor.

Marshall: "Here you go Katie some warm water Ryder and Rocky are getting you the towels now".

Katie: "What Ryder and Rocky are awake ok I hope they get here soon Everest will need to push soon".

Everest: "I can't stand any longer I need to lay down".

Katie: "Ok Everest then lay on your back with paws in the air".

Everest rolled over so her paws were in the air. Ryder and Rocky came in with 10 clean towels for Katie.

Ryder: "Here's the towels Katie".

Katie took them off Ryder and got ready.

Max looked up: "Silvex if you can hear this it's time".

Silvex: "On it,"

Silvex: "You'll need to open the portal from your side this time, if you may please,"

Max still holding Everest's paw opened a portal for Silvex to come though.

Max: "It's open and ready".

Silvex soon came through and closed the portal behind him. He smiled at the pair. "So it is time then,"

Max: "Yes it is Silvex and I'm sorry to say Everest said no to the blessing".

Everest was yelping in pain.

Katie: "Ok Everest you need to push now".

Everest: "Ok I will try".

Silvex nodded. "I respect your Choice," Silvex Backed up a little and sat down to watch.

Max's paw was starting to glow green as Everest was squeezing it that hard that she broke his paw. But Max didn't yelp at all. Everest pushed as hard as she could every time Katie told her to but something seemed wrong.

Max: "Everest are you ok"?

Everest: "Dizzy weak".

Max: "O no" Max looked over at Silvex. "Can you use your powers to keep her awake and stop her feeling weak Silvex"?

Silvex grinned, "You can always count on me Max," Silvex got up, and focusing his stare on Everest, He began to lightly channel some energy into Everest while whispering the words to a light insomnia spell.

Everest felt the weakness go away as Katie kept telling her to push. Everest pushed with all she had as the first pup came out. Katie picked it up did what she had to do then handed it to Ryder to clean it. Then turned back to Everest.

Katie: "Come on Everest only 3 more to go you can do it girl".

Everest was still yelping in pain but she kept pushing and before she knew it pups 2, 3 and 4 had been born. After but Everest found it very hard to stay awake.

Katie patted Everest on the head it's ok Everest go to sleep if you want we will take it from here. Everest closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Max looked at the pups all lying next to each other on a towel.

Max: "SO cute mine and Everest's pups".

Silvex Smiled, "Indeed, they are. Congratulations Max, you're a father now."

Max: "Thanks Silvex".

Rocky: "So Max what are you and Everest going to name them"?

Max: "Everest and I had a big talk about this and we came up with the two girls will be called Rose and valet and the two boys one will be Star and the other knight".

"Good names Max," Silvex said as he looked at the newborn pups more closely.

Max: "Well now that Everest is resting I guess they will have no problem feeding from her"?

Katie put each pup near Everest's tits so they all could have their first feed.

Max watched each of the pups: "So cute they all are".

Silvex chuckled, then he stretched his wings out.

Max looked at Silvex: "Thank you for coming Silvex hopefully you and I will work together some time later I guess you're going now then"?

Silvex smiled, "I can stay if you'd like, there's no rush for me anyway,"

Max smiled as the pups stopped feeding and all fell asleep against Everest.

Max: "I think we should leave them alone to rest hey Katie"?

Katie: "Yes Max we should ok everyone out from now on Max is the only one allowed in here with Everest and the pups".

Silvex had a mischievous look in his eye as he left the room.

Max followed Silvex: "Hey Silvex wait up I want to ask you something".

Silvex turned his head, "Yes max? About my time manipulation powers?"

Max: "No I was just going to ask how your Marshall is you said last time he was in a bad way is he ok now"?

"Oh, His fine now, He's so cute with his clumsiness," Silvex sighed happily.

Max: "I'm happy to hear that have you told your paw patrol about me and my world"?

Silvex: "Yes, they're interested to know they're not the only ones."

Max: "Cool don't know I may just come visit your world next then"?

Silvex: "That would be nice, although it's almost the same, the love triangle I have with Marshall and Chase is real, so...Yea,"

Max: "True but I have never been to another world before so your one may as well be the first I visit then I can meet another world's paw patrol".

"Truth is, Universes and Dimensions are very different from each other Max,"

Max: "I know but now that I have these powers I want to go and help as many people and pups as I can go to other worlds see have paw patrols I once saw in a dream a paw patrol that had a flying lookout it looked great".

"Well yes, some Universes are different from others, but that's how...Actually never mind, breaking the 4th wall is dangerous,"

Max: "So in other words I shouldn't come visit your world then"? Max looked at the ground sad.

Silvex Giggled "You can come and visit if you'd like, you just have to remember who YOUR mate is, I sometimes get a bit too excited with Your Chase and Marshall, and yea...I did kind of peek on those two when they mated."

Max laughed: "I'm sure they wouldn't mind and as for remembering who my mate is I will never be with anyone else or another worlds Everest because mine is right here with our pups I will make sure that your world is the first I visit when I can".

Time was now 1pm.

Katie: "Max lunch time come get it nice hot chicken".

Max: "O dam nice hot chicken for lunch great my fav you want to join us for lunch Silvex"?

Silvex: "Why Not? I wouldn't mind," Silvex licked his lips.

Max and Silvex went to the lunch area for some great tasting hot chicken Katie already had a bowl ready for Max and Silvex it's like she knew Max would ask Silvex if he wanted to stay for lunch. Katie put the two bowls down one for Max and one for Silvex but there was one bowl left on the table that was for Everest. Max and Silvex ate all their chicken.

Max: "Katie that tasted great I always love it when you cook chicken for lunch thank you".

Silvex: "Mmmmm, this is very goo-" Silvex halted in mid-sentence. His eyes pulsed Pitch black for a second. "I-I-I...I must go," Silvex got up and quickly opened a portal.

Max turned to Silvex: "Is everything ok"?

Silvex: ""...No."

Max: "Ok then we will talk later then Silvex stay safe".

Silvex: "I hope I do to..." Silvex hopped through the portal, it closed after he went through.

Max: "I hope everything turns out ok for you Silvex in your world".

Katie: "Max would you mind taking Everest's chicken into her please and seeing if she is awake".

Max looked at Katie: "Sure I will".

Max put Everest's bowl in his mouth and went into the bedroom to give Everest her lunch. As Max walked into the bedroom he saw Everest was awake and looking right at the bowl Max was carrying.

Everest: "lunch yes I'm hungry as all hell".

Max put the bowl down in front of Everest: "Then eat up its great tasting chicken very good".

Everest while lying down ate all the chicken out of the bowl until it was all gone: "You were right that was great and I'm feeling full after eating that so how are the pups doing"?

Max: "They are right now sleeping right next to you if you look down".

Everest looked down to see all four of their pups grouped together asleep: "They look so cute did you give them the names we agreed on Max"?

Max: "Yes Rose, Valet, Star and knight and yes Everest the pups are very cute they are our pups and will change our lives forever.

END CHAPTER 30 AND PUP FROM ANOTHER WORLD IS COMPLETE.

Notes

HOLY SHIT I just completed my first whole story yes there will be a sequel which will be coming soon hopefully first chapter will be up in about 2 to 3 days or whenever I get around to it also I'm also working on another story right now It will be called the shelter so keep an eye out for it anyway hope you enjoy chapter 30 as much as I did typing it up over 6000 words read and review till next time cya


End file.
